Bodyguards
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Vivir con guardaespaldas NO es sencillo, por eso presentamos, el "Manual de Supervivencia para Santos de Athena" No actualizado, solo reeditè el capi 07
1. El concurso

_Cap. 01_

_La convocatoria_

* * *

Este era un día sinceramente raro.

Los caballeros se encontraban en la entrada de Aries esperando a que llegasen los invitados. No todos estaban muy contentos con su presencia, pero era un requisito oficial.

Todos con cara de fastidio pues era muy temprano y pronto comenzaría a amanecer, pero¿Por qué demonios tenían que citarlos a esas horas?

Milo estaba sentado en el suelo lanzando al aire una pelota y agarrándola de nuevo, a veces la rebotaba contra el suelo, luego contra una pared, luego al aire, y después… bueno, se entiende, no?

Afrodita se colocaba su maquillaje mirándose en su polvera, y los demás estaban bastante serios, pues algo importante había ocurrido en el santuario.

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

Aquella era una mañana tranquila, un desayuno como cualquier otro en el que santos de oro y bronce convivían en el gran comedor del recinto de Athena, con toda la paz y el amor que tantas reencarnaciones y aquellos lazos de hermandad podrían crear entre ellos.

- ¡TE LO REPITO IMBÉCIL, QUE ME PASES EL PAN!

- ¡No te paso nada!

- Por favor nii-san – Dijo Shun con mirada de cachorrito… o sea, como siempre – Yo te lo puedo pasar.

- ¡Tu no te metas otouto, que me lo pase el ganso congelado!

- ¡BUENO YA BASTA DE TONTERIAS! – tronó Athena golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pié - ¡Me tienen harta con sus discusiones de mocosos¡Ni siquiera Saga y Kanon se comportan como ustedes!

Close up a Saga y Kanon con caritas de angelitos, pero debajo de la mesa se están pateando el uno al otro.

- ¡Me tienen harta, es la última vez que…

- Piiiiii! – Sonido de quinta de un silbato.

- ¡AAAAY, EL CORREO!

Athena salió corriendo a la puerta del comedor y abrió de golpe, metiéndose de lleno en una conversación con el nuevo cartero, el cual había sido despedido de Japón y mandado "extrañamente" hasta Grecia…

El echo de que el chico fuera un verdadero mango que coqueteaba con Saori por dinero (pues por que mas ¬¬) no tenía naaada que ver, en serio.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio…

- Hey tu, pato… aún no me pasas el pan.

- Ni te lo pasaré.

- ¡AH SI! – Y cual salto del tigre, Ikki se lanza para estrangular a Hyoga.

- U.U – Todos.

Ahora todos desayunaban relativamente en paz y en el fondo se veía a un fénix rodando con Hyoga asido del cuello.

- Máscara? – Voz de Afrodita.

- Que?

- ¿Me pasas el azucar? – Máscara le pasa el azúcar.

-Mmm¿Máscara?

- ….

- Esta es la sal. – Máscara toma el salero y le entrega el azúcar.

– Máscara?

- ¬¬

- Gracias n.n.

- ¬¬ - Máscara gruñe y sigue con su desayuno.

De repente, un paquete sale volando y golpea la cabeza de Seiya, quien desayunaba a medio dormir y acabó hundido en el cereal debido al golpe.

- ¡Seiya!

Shiryu reacciona de golpe y toma el paquete.

- ¡Tan mas cuidado, que esto por poco y se embarra de leche! – Pero apenas lo tuvo en las manos, Aioria se lo quitó - ¡Oye!

- Miren, un paquete!

- No! – dijo sarcástico Milo mientras se comía una tostada – Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

- Tú no te metas escorpión.

- No eres quien para callarme, gatito.

- ¡A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE GATITO?

Esta vez fue Aioria quien empezó a estrangular a Milo, dejando el paquete olvidado.

Shaka frunció el ceño y tomó el paquete pues todos estaban gritando en pro de la pelea del escorpión y el leoncito.

Lo abrió y encontró una generosa cantidad de sobres, tomó el primero y lo abrió. Su rostro se cubrió de sorpresa llamando la atención de Saga.

- ¿Qué pasa Shaka, que es?

Detener todo el movimiento alrededor de Shaka, solo de fondo se sigue viendo a Ikki y a Hyoga estrangulándose mutuamente y a Kanon con un balde de lodo que parece que le iba a aventar a Milo y Aioria.

- Esto… esto…

- ¿Qué es Shaka?

Gritaron todos mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Esto…. T.T no veo nada!

- ……………..

Insertar sonido de caída colectiva

- ¡POR QUE TIENES LOS OJOS CERRADOS, SO BRUTO! – gritó Seiya quien misteriosamente se había despertado.

- ¬¬ - todos miradas asesinas a Seiya.

- O.o Pasa algo?

Fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que los puños de todos los presentes se estrellaran en su cabeza y le dejaran lleno de chichones, además de inconsciente.

- A ver, presta acá.

Dokho tomó el paquete y revisó las cartas. Una para Mu, otra para Aldebarán… hojeó los sobres y descubrió una para cada uno de bronce.

Tomó el que decía su nombre y estaba sellado con una B gigante al frente.

- A ver mis queridos educandos, si me hacen favor de sentarse.

Todos obedecieron como niños buenos, y Dokho se quedó de pié.

_- Estimado Dokho de Libra._

_Es un placer comunicarnos con usted mediante la presente para hacerle la cordial invitación al concurso más grande de todos los tiempos._

_Bishohen 2006_

_"El único lugar donde se reúnen los seres más hermosos sobre la tierra."_

_Seres especiales de todos lados, el mundo espiritual, el Japón actual y el antiguo, así como los miembros del santuario atenienses serán invitados, entre muchos otros._

_Es un honor invitarle como nominado a la categoría del Mr. Bishohen 2006 y la categoría de Mr. Transformación mas asombrosa._

_Como requisito, usted contará con un guardaespaldas, al cual deberá obedecer para que pueda mantenerle a salvo de cualquier peligro._

_Mañana llegará este servicio, y de no aceptarlo, su candidatura al concurso será inmediatamente eliminada._

_Se despide de usted._

_El comité de fangirls."_

Silencio total con sonido de grillo.

- Yo… yo… ¡AHHHHHHHH, ESTOY NOMINADO AL HOMBRE MAS SEXY DEL MUNDO!

- ¡A ver!

Milo se lanzó sobre el paquete, lo mismo que la gran mayoría de los presentes.

- ¡AAAAAHHHH! – Kanon brincaba de alegría - ¡También estoy nominado, que emoción, que emoción¡Y mira Saga, tú también lo estás!

- Mira Shaka, aquí está la tuya¡MIIIIRA, TAMBIÉN ESTÁS NOMINADO A MR. ESPIRITUALIDAD!

- ¿Qué que? – Gritó el santo de Virgo agarrando la carta de manos de Afrodita - ¡Mr. Espiritualidad?

Mu alcanzó una carta que venía por el aire y se encontró con que era la suya. La leyó atentamente y casi se va de espaldas.

- ¿Nominado a Mr. Padre perfecto?

- PERO QUE EMOCIÓN!

Todos gritaban y armaban revuelo. Hyoga llegó corriendo con Ikki colgando de una pierna.

- Mire maestro Camus, aquí está la suya. – la abre y la lee - ¡Tiene nominación a Mr. Pocket face! – el santo de acuario levanta una ceja.

- ¿Y eso que se supone que es?

- No se n.n pero está nominado.

En eso, Ikki tomó su sobre y leyó.

- Nominado a Mr. Rebeldía¿Mr. Sexy? Y ¿Mr. Nii-san?

- Uy, Nii-san, ese lo ganas n.n – Hace falta decir que Shun estaba realmente feliz y con cara de cachorro al que le acaban de dar una salchicha? No? Ok, pero de todas formas entérence.

- ¡PERO QUE SE SUPONE QUE OCURRE AQUÍ?

Gritó obviamente Athena entrando a la sala y mirando a todos lados realmente enfadada.

- ¡Por que están todos felices, que es ese paquete, y por que no se callaaaaaaaaaaan¡Que no ven que estoy en el mejor faje de mi vida con el cartero y….

- O.O! – Silencio general.

- ¬/././.¬ Ejem, quiero decir, que estoy ocupada¡Y ustedes haciendo ruido!

- Bueno Saori-san, esque llegaron estas cartas para un concurso de belleza y…

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE! CONCURSO DE BELLEZA?

La diosa se lanzó sobre la mesa y empezó a volar todos los papeles.

- ¡Ustedes, donde pusieron la mía?

- Pero, Athena.

Shura le mostró su carta, con nominaciones de "Mr. Fidelidad" y "Mr. Benefactor"

- Como puede ver, este es un concurso para hombres.

- ¡QUE! – Saori se cubre de un aura negra - ¡No me importa, yo también quiero participar! Además, no se por que no me habrán invitado aún al concurso de belleza de mujeres¡Sin la ganadora no podría existir concurso!

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo, vemos en una tarima a Belldandy con una corona tipo Miss Universo y un hermoso vestido de noche y a su lado, en segundo lugar está Shaina, totalmente roja por estar en semejante concurso y sosteniendo un ramo de rosas y en tercer lugar Asuka Langley, la cual está encantada y mandando besos a todos lados, aunque mentalmente planea la manera de deshacerse de los primeros dos lugares.

* * *

Athena estaba que echaba chispas, hasta que finalmente se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Decidido, no respiro hasta que me inviten!

Y así, la diosa tomó una larga bocanada de aire y dejó de respirar.

- Hey, miren! – Milo ignorando a Saori, lo mismo que los demás – Aquí dice que son necesarios guardaespaldas.

- Olvida los guardaespaldas! – Gritó Ikki dándole un manotazo a la carta de Milo - ¡Observen esto, el ganador de Mr. Rebeldía se va a llevar esta motocicleta!

Dijo el fenix eufórico mientras levantaba una fotografía de una preciosa motocicleta del año totalmente negra con unas ruedas grandes y portentosas que tenían al caballero de cabellos azules totalmente babeando.

- Uoooooo – Todos los caballeros con cara de idiotas ante la increíble moto.

- ¡Y miren estos premios!

Finalmente, todos los caballeros estaban mostrándose los unos a los otros los premios de las distintas nominaciones que tenían y que estaban ansiosos por ganar.

- ¡Pues bien! – Dokho se puso de pié e hizo la V de la victoria con los dedos - ¡Vamos a concursar!

- ¡SIIIIII! – Todos aplauden emocionados.

- Vamos haraganes, que tenemos que prepararnos para recibir a nuestros guardaespaldas, no quiero que este hermoso rostro sea aplastado por un montón de fanáticas.

Y así, todos se fueron realmente felices vitoreando y gritando. En el fondo del comedor vemos a Saori totalmente azul y aún negándose a respirar.

* * *

_Fin de Flashback

* * *

_

Y así, al día siguiente, los santos se encontraban en la casa de Aries esperando a los guardaespaldas, todos con una cadena dorada al cuello de la cual pendía un medallón con su signo zodiacal, el cual los identificaba como participantes activos del concurso. Claro que la medalla de géminis estaba partida en dos, para disgusto de los gemelos.

- ¡WAAAAAA!

Afrodita gritó de repente y lanzó una rosa al suelo.

- ¡CUANDO**censurado**PIENSAN LLEGAR¡Yo tengo que seguir con mi sueño de bellezaaaaaa!

Profundo silencio.

- Ejem… lo siento n.nU

- Oye Afro – Máscara, que está acostado en el suelo y las piernas apoyadas en un pilar (entiéndase, formando una L) –recuérdame, en que categoría fuiste nominado?

- n.n "Mr. Androgino"

- O.O – Todos con cara de What.

Se hizo un pesado silencio y a todos les aparece una gotita de sudor.

- ¡Hey, miren! – Kiki señaló a la distancia.

- Parece una limusina. – Opinó Mu observando lo que su alumno señalaba.

Y finalmente, los guardaespaldas habían llegado.

* * *

N/A: HOLA!

Aquí Lady Grayson con una nueva y reventada historia!

El humor va a ser lo principal, así que espero que les guste! Miles de besos a todos, y desde ahorita advierto que esto va a contener parejas yaoi, hetero, lemon, y mucha risa!

_Atte. Lady Grayson_


	2. Apocalipsis

_Cap. 02_

_Apocalipsis

* * *

Antes que nada, aclaro que esta historia es un tributo a las personas que tan amablemente me han incluído en sus historias._

Ale-chan - Las nuevas Aprendices

Nisa- Todo por Pandora

Yukako - La semana del caballero

Ramsin - Especial de Navidad, Sanctuary Kids

Hibari - El rey de las sombras, Emotion

Gloria - Errr... es mi comadre n.n

* * *

Aviso No. 2

HOY ES 18 DE NOVIEMBRE! (11:19 p.m., pero aún 18, ok? ¬¬)

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALE-CHAN!

CUMPLE MUCHOS AÑOS MAS, HAZ TODOS TUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD Y SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS REALMENTE GENIALES!

* * *

Ahora si, la historia...

* * *

Los santos presentes se encontraban expectantes mientras la limusina se acercaba a moderada velocidad, hasta finalmente detenerse cerca de las escaleras de Aries.

Los pobres sirvientes de Athena pasaron saliva.

Todos tenían planeado que de la limusina saldrían los primos de Aldebarán, un montón de gorilas que los acosarían las 24 horas del día.

Pero, valía la pena por ese concurso, o no?

La puerta del conductor se abrió y para sorpresa de todos hizo su aparición ni más ni menos que el patriarca del santuario, y antiguo santo de Aries, Shion.

- ¿Ma-maestro?

- ¡Mu, muchacho, que gusto verte!

- Eh, Shion, que pasa?

Dokho se acercó feliz de la vida y palmeó la espalda de su mejor amigo.

- Dime, que haces por este lado? Creímos que habías salido en una misión importante.

- Si maestro. – Saga se acerca sonriendo a medias – Mientras usted no estaba nos llegó una invitación a…

- Claro, claro, Saga, yo lo se. "El hombre mas sexy del mundo"

- O.o y usted como se enteró?

- Soy el patriarca, lo se todo. – Dokho lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados – Ok, ok, lo admito, fui yo quien los inscribió al concurso.

- ¡QUEEEEEE!

Shion sonrió orgulloso de si mismo mientras levantaba una medalla la cual llevaba el título de "Managger"

- Pero como es posible! – Shura se acercó bastante extrañado - ¿Usted rechazando esta oportunidad de fama?

- Si Shura – Shion sonrió orgulloso de si mismo – Pero mi camino no está en la farándula y las luces, sino en guiarles a ustedes.

- Ummm…. – el caballero de libra sigue mirando feo al patriarca – Con lo bien que te conozco, yo mas bien diría que no estás en el concurso por que te espera algo mejor…

Casi como una campana todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

¡Era obvio! Shion podría haber agarrado a un caballero cualquiera y ponerlo como representante, pudiendo así concursar y manejar al chico a su antojo, pues nadie le llevaba nunca la contraria, pero….

- ¬¬ - Todos lo miran feo.

- Ejem, por que esas miradas n.nU

Y en un decir 3 todos tomaron sus invitaciones y las leyeron a la velocidad de la luz, y no encontraron nada importante, solamente que mero al final había una línea negra.

- Ummm ¬¬

- n.n ya ven que no hay nada raro?

Mu extendió su invitación y tomó una lupa, Kiki se acercó y colocó otra lupa sobre esa lupa. Pronto todos tomaron una (no pregunten de donde las sacaron) y las colocaron unas sobre otras en la mentada línea negra.

- ¡Pero si son letras! – Gritó Aioria viendo aquél escrito, y comenzaba a leerlo cuando Aioros le dio tremendo caderazo que lo mandó a volar.

- ¡Quita! A ver… blah blah blah, "el manager se llevará medio millón de dólares por cada representado ganador" blah, blah… momento… ¡MEDIO MILLÓN DE DÓLARES? – Miradas asesinas a Shion.

- n.n uy, que les parece… que sorpresa, no?

Y como a los santos no les cayó muy en gracia eso de estar siendo utilizados para que el líder se hiciera rico, todos se rodearon de un aura negra y los ojos se les pusieron rojos, cualquiera hubiera dicho que era una posesión de Arles en masa.

- ¡WAAAAAAA, CRYSTAL WALL! – todos quedan inevitablemente detrás de la pared – U.U eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

Todos miraban de forma asesina al patriarca, el cual se resguardaba detrás de su Cristal Wall, pero el sonido de pasos les distrajo.

Se giraron hacia la entrada del templo justo cuando el sol aparecía en el horizonte.

En la sala aparecieron siete figuras colocadas en forma de pirámide, la de la punta caminaba segura, y las otras le seguían en el mismo estilo.

Milo se cubrió los ojos al mirarles cubriendo sus ojos a medias con su mano, y distinguió con facilidad extrema marcadas curvas femeninas en las siete personas que se acercaban.

- o.O¡Madre, son mujeres!

- ¿Mujeres?

Preguntó interesado Dokho mirando tanto como podía.

Todos las miraban embobados, pues sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz y apreciaban cada vez más las figuras de las jovencitas que se acercaban.

Y fue cuando la que venía a la derecha de la que venía al frente tropezó y se fue de cara al suelo.

- o.o…….

Insertar gotita de sudor en las seis chicas que continúan de pié.

- Jeje, gomen :P – Dijo la chica riéndose tontamente al mas puro estilo Seiya mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa – Tranquilas, tranquilas, estoy bien n.n

- No es como si nos preocupara – Resopló una joven un poco mas atrás mientras encendía y apagaba su encendedor – Tus estupideces, después de todo, nos tienen acostumbradas.

- ¡Yukako-chan! – Gritó la chica girándose con reproche y poniendo los brazos en jarras, la otra bostezó y volvió a jugar con la flama de su encendedor - ¡No me ignores!

- ¿Ignorar¿Ignorar que?

La chica empezó a arder en una extraña cosmo energía blanca, mas la del frente habló con voz totalmente neutra.

- Gloria.

- H-Hai…

- Basta.

- U.U Gomen.

Los caballeros no sabían si reír o llorar con la presencia de aquellas extrañas.

- En descanso. – Habló de nuevo la del frente, y las demás cruzaron sus manos poco más abajo del vientre y se quedaron inmóviles. – Buenos días.

- Grayson. – Dijo Shion sonriendo y quitando su cristal wall – Tan ruda como siempre.

- …..

- Ejem, bueno. Aquí están los muchachos.

- Puedo verlo, sabe?

- Ejem… chicos, ellas serán sus guardaespaldas.

Insertar silencio total.

- ¿Shion? – Preguntó la chica del frente ajustándose los lentes - ¿La papelería de los caballeros?

- O.o – Shion con sudor frío – Em, ejem… lo dejé en la limusina.

- ¿Sería tan amable de traerlos?

En un santiamén,Shion salió disparado por la papelería de los chicos que lo harían millonario… ¡Digo! De sus adorables santos que pondrían muy en alto el nombre del santuario.

Profundo silencio de los curiosos santos hacia siete chicas inmóviles en posición de descanso.

Alguien carraspea, y otro estornuda. Pasa una bola de pasto seco tipo viejo oeste.

De entre los caballeros se ve subir una pelotita y bajar, luego volver a subir, y de nuevo bajar, luego subir… y se escucha el sonido de un trancazo, algo así como un carámbano de hielo estrellándose en una cabeza.

De nueva cuenta pasa una bola de viejo oeste.

Se oye que uno de los caballeros está golpeando el suelo con el pié, hasta que le dan un pellizco.

Profundo silencio y vuelve a pasar otra bola, pero a medio camino de la pantalla, el ojo derecho de una de las chicas brilla en rojo y la bola se quema.

- O.O! – Los caballeros pasan saliva.

- ¡Listo, aquí está, aquí está!

Shion llegó en ese instante con una carpeta, la cual le entregó a la chica.

- Bien, formación en línea. – Las chicas se mueven con sonido uniforme y crean una línea – Ahora bien, nosotras seremos las encargadas de protegerlos.

La chica hojeó las páginas y las leyó rápidamente. Después levantó la mirada.

- Antes que nada, deben saber que lo que nosotras digamos, se hace. Seremos sus sombras las 24 horas del día de aquí a tres meses que sea el concurso. Los capacitaremos y acicalaremos para que estén preparados, puesta que esta es su primera competencia.

- Y la última – Susurró Aioros a su hermano, y ambos soltaron una risita.

Pero apenas terminaban su risilla cuando un escalofrío los recorrió de pies a cabeza, se giraron y vieron que la líder les miraba directamente detrás de aquellos lentes negros y sombríos.

- Disculpen caballeros, he dicho acaso un chiste para que ambos rían?

- Emmm….

- ¿Desean quedar sin protección acaso? – la joven extiende su mano a la izquierda y la chica quien su ojo había brillado toma la carpeta, mientras la otra se acerca lentamente, y es cuando su cuerpo se envuelve en una cosmo energía negra, toma a los hermanos de las camisas – Supongo que les gustaría verse solos en un fan attack.

- ¿o.o? – Cara general de todos los caballeros.

Las chicas sacaron una televisión portátil y la líder sonrió de manera macabra.

- Este es nuestro canal especial, siempre con reportes de concursos pasados.

Encendió el aparato y los caballeros se quedaron horrorizados.

Había en la imagen una manada de mujeres todas locas y desesperadas, de ojos acorazonados, gritando a coro "Frey, te amo!" Todas jalándolo por todos lados y desgarrándole le ropa, una de ellas levanta una prenda blanca y el pobre chico tiene los ojos salidos del dolor. "¡Tengo sus calzoncillos!" grita una y todas se le van encima con un rugido colectivo de "ES MÍO!" y el pobre chico de ojos verdes aprovecha para escapar caminando al estilo vaquero.

Dio un paso al frente una chica rubia de piel pálida, la cual habló con acento español.

- Frey, de Alice 19 th, Noruego, 19 años, aficionado a la mermelada y a las mujeres.

- Demasiado bueno según él para cuidarse él solo. – La chica sonrió – ¿Les gustaría prestarme un poco de atención?

Los caballeros apenas y aceptaron con la cabeza totalmente espantados con la idea de que algo así les ocurriera.

- Ahora bien.

La líder retomó su carpeta y la abrió en las primeras páginas.

- De acuerdo¿Aldebarán y Seiya?

Ambos eludidos tragaron saliva y se abrieron paso entre sus compañeros, prácticamente escuchando la marcha fúnebre.

- Ustedes se quedan con la señorita Gloria.

La chica, la cual se había estampado en el suelo anteriormente, aplaudió cortamente feliz de la vida y les extendió ambas manos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa gigantesca.

- ¡Mucho gusto, nos vamos a divertir n.n!

Silencio absoluto.

- Si… como sea. – Da vuelta a la página – Ahora¿Shaka y Mu?

Ambos se miran, bueno, de echo Shaka no abre los ojos pero como quiera está preocupado por el tipo de loca que le vaya a tocar para cuidar de la integridad de la reencarnación de Buda, un hombre que representa la iluminación divina y que tiene una gran importancia en le humanidad, ya que sin él...

- Emm, Shaka, podrías acercarte? – Se abre la toma y Shaka está parado a medio camino y pensando en su seguridad – Bien, ahora, ustedes estarán bajo la protección de la señorita Ramsin.

Una joven se acercó a ellos tranquila y sonriente, de hecho parecía más cuerda que las demás. De largo cabello castaño en bucles, su flequillo se movió levemente y Mu hubiera fruncido el ceño… si lo tuviera, ya que le pareció ver un punto rojo en su frente.

- Mucho gusto en conocerles.

- Lo mismo digo, señorita. – Dijo Mu sonriendo.

- Si, mucho gusto.

El grupo se hizo a un lado para ver como continuaba la selección.

- ¿Kanon, Dokho y Afrodita? – Los tres se acercaron algo nerviosos, Kanon miró a su hermano mientras se retorcía los dedos – ustedes tres se quedan al cuidado de la señorita Hibari Mikage.

La rubia española sonrió apenas y les saludó cortésmente, para después hacerse a un lado. El menor de géminis miró a la líder esperando que dijera algo mas, y esta levantó una ceja.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Y Saga? – La chica revisó sus notas.

- El caballero Saga se va a quedar a cuidado de la señorita Nisa.

Kanon abrió los ojos como platos. Saga se rascó la nuca, pues era la primera vez que les daban algo que no debían compartir por el echo de ser gemelos. Incluso el medallón que los avalaba al concurso estaba partido en dos.

Era la primera vez que los separaban…

(Insertar Kanon con fondo cursi)

- Dentro de mí, siempre estará el día que… yo jamás olvidaré. – Insertar imagen flash de los gemelitos chibis – Mi amigo fiel, mi mano yo… te di…

Acercamiento a Saga que cierra los ojos, nueva imagen de ambos ya más grandecitos, Saga cargando a Kanon con una pierna herida.

- Que largo fue, mas nos unió – Voltea a ver a Kanon – Siento que… siempre hemos sido uno… en la amistad…

- En la verdad... siempre recordaré – Ambos – Eres parte de mi!

De repente y cuando recién aparece un nuevo fondo cursiloide, un mazo se estrella en las cabezas de ambos dejándolos totalmente K.O.

- Gracias Ale-chan.

- n.n ya sabes, ahí cuando quieras.

Dijo la chica sonriente mientras daba vuelta a dos mazos gigantes los cuales se empequeñecieron de súbito volviéndose dos pequeños aretes, los cuales ella se colocó.

- Bueno, sin mas interrupciones musicales… ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah si, Milo y Camus?

Los aludidos voltearon, Milo con un gigantesco chichón en la cabeza y Camus con la pelotita del otro echa un cubo de hielo.

- Ustedes se quedan con Ale-chan.

- O.O! Con ella? – Camus miró con desconfianza a la chica, la cual tenía una linda carita de angelito y una aureola sobre la cabeza…

- Bueno, pero…

Milo observó a la chica unos momentos, parecía una chica linda y tierna, pero con el trancazo que les había metido a los gemelos maravilla, pues…

De repente, la aureola sobre la cabeza de Ale-chan se apaga.

- Ups… - la chica se saca de la cabeza una armazón de plástico con la aureola de vidrio arriba, en la parte que va detrás de su cabeza se ve una cajita de la cual saca unas baterías, mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca unas nuevas pilas las cuales coloca y la aureola se enciende de nuevo – Ahora si n.n – se la coloca de nuevo.

- ……………………………..

Ambos caminan como robotitos junto a la chica.

- Umm, como sea. Aioria, Aioros, Ikki y Shun?

Los aludidos se miran entre ellos. ¿Tantos para una sola?

Todos miran a la chica del encendedor, la cual sigue con la manía de prenderlo y apagarlo, para después caminar hacia un rincón, haciendo que sus nuevos protegidos la sigan.

- Ahora bien, Saga y Hyoga? Ustedes se van con Nisa.

Saga se encogió de hombros pues ya desde hacía rato que sabía con quien le iba a tocar. Mientras Hyoga le echó una mirada rápida a la tal Ale-chan, ya vería como, pero podría hacer que quitaran a Milo y lo pusieran a él.

- Y ustedes se quedan conmigo.

Dijo la chica cerrando la carpeta y mirando fijamente a Shiryu, Máscara y Shura.

- Ahora bien, ustedes seguirán con su vida como si nada ocurriera, mientras nosotras vigilamos el Santuario y vemos los métodos de protección necesarios, además, quiero que preparen sus maletas pues vamos a trasladarlos por grupos a una sola casa para mejor vigilancia.

Los caballeros se quedaron inmóviles.

- Bien, ustedes – Señala a las chicas – vengan conmigo.

Las chicas caminaron rápido detrás de la líder no sin antes despedirse de sus protegidos. Una vez desaparecidas por la puerta, hubo un tumulto general en dirección al patriarca.

- ¡PERO EN QUE RAYOS NOS HA METIDO?

- ¡Waaaaaa, a mi no me culpen, a mi no me culpen!

- ¡Ha traído a un montón de desquiciadas al santuario! – gritó Aioria rojo de furia.

- ¡Y son demasiado extrañas, no creo que sean de gran ayuda! – Le secundó Aioros.

- No creo que pueda proteger a una mosca, y yo no quiero que me hagan trizas mis fans T.T – Lloriqueó Milo, y las demandas de los otros santos siguieron por el mismo camino.

Mientras tanto… en el santuario de Athena.

Vemos a Athena tirada y totalmente azul tras seguir conteniendo la respiración hasta que la inviten al concurso, desafortunadamente, y tras haber resistido quien sabe cuanto tiempo en el pilar de Poseidón, parece que adquirió resistencia y todavía no se muere.

Pero podemos esperar n.n

* * *

N/a: Espero les haya gustado el capi! respuesta de reviews en mi profile!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	3. Dulce despertar

_Cap. 03_

_Dulce, dulce despertar...uy si XD, para quien?

* * *

_

La mañana siguiente llegó como siempre, soleada, tranquila con el canto de los pájaros en los árboles...

Momento, momento, que eso pertenece a otra historia!

La verdad es que los pobres santos no habían pegado el ojo en toda la santa noche, por que? Por los infernales ruidos que se oían desde afuera de los templos, gritos, escándalo, sierras, algo así como llamaradas de fuego surcando violentamente el aire, y ni se les ocurriera asomar la nariz siquiera por que la potente voz de la guardaespalda que estuviera más cerca lo mandaba derechito de vuelta a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, o más bien, a eso de las cinco de la mañana, Mu escuchó alguien que tocaba a su puerta.

- Mmm... vengan mañana...

- Señor Mu? Soy yo, Ramsin.

- Mmmm

Mu se giró en su cama y siguió dormido, provocando que los toquidos se intensificaran.

- Ejem, señor Mu, esque hay que ir a desayunar.

- Desayunar...

Repitió él abriendo un ojo y mirando el reloj.

- Las cinco... ummmm -.-...-.o...o.o...o.O...O.O!... ¡COMO QUE A DESAYUNAR SI SON LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA?

Preguntó incorporándose de golpe, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con la castaña de largos bucles sentada sobre sus piernas.

- ¡WAAAAAAA, Y TU QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?

- n/././.n no sabía que durmieras desnudo.

Mu recordó ese ligerísimo detalle y de inmediato pegó semejante grito que todo el Santuario se estremeció.

**- ¡FUEEEEEEEEEEERA DE MI HABITACIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

Mientras tanto, en Tauro...

- Oiga don Aldebarán.

La chica tocó inocentemente a la puerta, la cual se movía hacia adentro y hacia fuera gracias a los ronquidos del que adentro dormía.

- Umm, estará dormido?

**N/A: -.-U**

La joven guardaespalda abrió la puerta y observó al enorme durmiente, cuya cama parecía estar a punto de romperse a pedazos.

Se encogió de hombros y tomó el pié del grandote, para después jalarlo sin grandes resultados.

Gloria, obviamente se trataba de ella, hizo arder una cosmoenergía blanca a su alrededor y tomó firmemente el cuerpo de aquél hombre de gigantescas proporciones, comenzando a levantarlo, sacarlo de la cama, y finalmente…dejarlo caer sobre una patineta.

- Ahora si n.n

Dijo ella muy contenta mientras aseguraba las correas de la patineta y se llevaba arrastrando por las escaleras al grandote, el cual iba golpeándose la cabeza a cada escalón.

Casa de géminis...

En este lugar estaban dos chicas.

La primera de cabello grafilado a los hombros en color negro, y la segunda rubia, ambas de hermosos ojos verdes.

Estaban de pié junto a la cama de uno de los gemelos. Mirándolo atentamente.

- Es Saga.

- ¿Segura?

- O tal vez sea Kanon.

- Carajo Nisa, no dijiste que era Saga?

- ¡Pues no veo que tu los reconozcas mucho, Hibari!

La rubia gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues no sabré cual es cual, pero al menos se que si no arreglamos esto rápido, Grayson nos va a dar la paliza de nuestras vidas.

- Eso si. - La joven de cabello negro se llevó la mano al mentón - ¡Se me ocurre una idea!

Y tras decirlo, se inclinó sobre el santo y susurró a su oído.

- Oye... Verdad que Kanon es un idiota?

- Ummm... - el gemelo sonrió ampliamente - See n.n... - Respondió entre sueños, y ambas chicas sonrieron.

- Este es Saga - Dijo Nisa cargándoselo al hombro.

- Yo voy por Kanon.

Resolvió la otra encogiéndose de hombros y tomando camino hacia la habitación del otro, y así, ambas partieron por los siguientes.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de cáncer...

Una sombra se movió pues… en la oscuridad, para no ser notada.

Se deslizó a la habitación del caballero de cáncer, el cual dormía pacíficamente en su camita, abrazado a su calavera de peluche, cuando de repente, alguien le sacó la calaverita y le dieron un santo guamazo con ella.

- ¡Pero que diablos!

No dijo nada más cuando un rostro serio el cual estaba con lentes oscuros le encaró a solo unos centímetros de su nariz.

- Te quiero levantado, bañado y vestido decentemente en cinco minutos, me oyes? - dijo una voz tétrica mientras el puño de ella se cerraba sobre la camisa del pijama del caballero - O si no, me tendrás a mi haciendo todo eso por ti, y créeme, no te va a gustar.

Dijo ella apretando en su mano una esponja de alambre, para después soltarlo bruscamente y el caballero rebotó en la cama.

- ¿Pero que te pasa, bruja loca? - Ella levantó una ceja y tomó firmemente la cabeza de la calaverita.

- Hazlo, o tu pequeño muñeco sufrirá las consecuencias.

- O.O! Eh? A mi Bobby-chan no!

Gritó el caballero mientras salía de un brinco de la cama, tomaba la toalla y salía corriendo a la ducha.

- Diablos -.-U

Salió de la habitación muñeco en mano y lanzándolo al aire, cuando frente a ella pasaron dos chicas muy alegres cada una con un gemelo al hombro.

- Se podría saber por que los llevan volteados?

- ¿Eh?

Hibari y Nisa se miraron extrañadas.

La líder giró los ojos y se acercó, tomó al que llevaba la rubia y se lo entregó a la otra, repitiendo lo mismo.

- Pe-pero...

- ¡Pero este es Kanon!

- Si, y este es Saga, y yo tengo que cuidar a Kanon!

- Niñas... se les ocurrió leer las camisas de las pijamas?

Ambas chicas tiraron al suelo a sus protegidos, los cuales emitieron un quejido y se enderezaron de golpe, y fue cuando vieron que el gemelo que la líder les habían entregado tenían grabado al pecho el respectivo nombre.

- o.o

- n.nU

- -.-U Ya pueden irse.

Ambas aceptaron y se llevaron esta vez al gemelo correcto, aunque ambos iban medio sorprendidos y aún adormilados como para preguntarse a donde rayos los llevaban a esas horas de la madrugada.

- ¡Ya estoy!

Gritó Máscara apareciendo en ese instante, la chica le lanzó a la pequeña calavera y comenzó a caminar, seguida de cerca por el santo de cáncer.

En Leo...

Una chica de cabello castaño a los hombros estaba afuera de la habitación del gatito consentido del santuario, jugando como siempre con su encendedor, y atrapando la llama en su mano, haciéndola explotar y empezando de nuevo.

Había llamado ya bastantes veces a la puerta y el gato seguía sin despertar… Pues bueno. Según el código de protección, ahora tenía derecho a irrumpir en la privacidad de su protegido, así que abrió la puerta lentamente y vio al santo totalmente desparramado por la cama.

Ella sonrió, pues a decir verdad, el santo se veía… lindo.

Se encogió de hombros, pues tenía que despertarlo. Tomó el encendedor, hizo una gran bola de fuego y la apunto hacia su cabello, se acercó, se acercó, sonrió de manera perversa, y... la esfera desapareció.

- ¡DESPIÉRTATE PEREZOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

Aioria pegó semejante brinco que acabó con las uñas encajadas en el techo y temblando como hoja.

- Pero que diablos!

- Buenos días gato, hora de despertarse.

- ¿DESPERTARSE?

El gato, digo, el santo giró su cabeza y vio el reloj..

- ¿Las cinco y media de la mañana¡Esque estás loca, niña¡Terminaron de hacer ruido a las cinco, no he dormido!

- No me interesa, sabes? Además, terminamos a las 4:30. Ahora ven acá antes de que se nos haga tarde para el desayuno.

Aioria con tic nervioso.

- Desayuno? Pero si son...

- Si, si, las cinco de la mañana con treinta y un minutos, esque acaso me lo vas a repetir quinientas veces? Ahora baja!

- ¡Es muy temprano!

- ¡Y para recorrer todas estas malditas escaleras se ocupa mucho tiempo, así que baja…. - la chica enciende su encendedor y hace una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano - O te bajo a puro flamazo.

Y como si eso fuera poco, a modo de advertencia lanzó un pequeñísimo rayo de fuego el cual pasó rozando por un par de centímetros el trasero y entrepierna del gatito.

- n.n

- o.O ya bajo.

Templo de Virgo

Aquí llegaron Ramsin y Mu, este último a medio dormir, cuando encontraron a Shaka a medio templo.

- Shaka? - Mu se talla los ojos - Pero que haces tu levantado tan temprano?

Ramsin se golpea la frente.

- ¡Pero si serás menso! - le pellizca la mejilla - pero no dejas de ser lindo n.n, Shaka es sonámbulo, pero como él tiene los ojos cerrados todo el santo día, pues ni quien se de cuenta de nada.

- Ah vaya, no sabía.

- Yo tampoco, pero tiene una etiqueta pegada al trasero. - Dijo la chica riendo como angelito mientras señalaba el trasero del susodicho - Mira n.n

Mu se agachó un poco y leyó.

"Si me encuentran a medio templo, regrésenme a mi camita, si, soy sonámbulo, y si me entero de que lo andas divulgando te corto todos los sentidos, ok?"

El lemuriano observó a la chica y parpadeó.

- ¿Como pudiste ver la nota?

- ¡Oye, el rubio tiene un buen trasero, es obvio que es lo primero en que me fijé!

- Para que pregunté -.-U

- Si, bueno, como sea n.n

- Hola, hola!

Vino una voz desde afuera, y el gatito llegó junto a la pirómana oficial.

- Hola Yukako n.n

- Que hubo? - Respondió ella de forma casual y sonriente - vengo por los hermanos melosidad… es esa una nota en su trasero?

- Sip.

Yukako se inclinó y la leyó más de cerca.

- Rayos, esperaba que estuviera escrita con letra más pequeña.

- ¿Para que? - Preguntó Aioria frunciendo el ceño, la chica rodó los ojos.

- Para acercar mas mi rostro a su trasero, obvio! - se golpea la frente - ¿Para que?...¡Ja!

La chica se encaminó a la habitación donde estaban Ikki y Shun, este último abrazando su osito de peluche.

- Bien, con estos hay que tener cuidado.

Se subió las mangas del traje sastre, y se acercó a Ikki.

- Y ahora, las palabras mágicas... Eh, levanta pollo rostizado.

- O.O!

Ikki se enderezó de golpe.

- ¿Tu? - Mira el reloj - ¡Pero si apenas va a ser cuarto a las seis!

- ¿Qué todo mundo quiere decirme la hora o que diablos?

Shun despertó con la sola voz de su hermano.

- ¿Qué ocurre nii-san?

- Que esta tarada...

- ESTA tarada, es la que decide el hermanito llorón de quien desayuna y de quien no, así que te callas esa boquita y te levantas, ok?

- Grrr... claro.

Dijo el fenix "apaciblemente" mientras pensaba en que podían meterse con todo… menos con el desayuno de su otouto!

Casa de libra

Aquí estaban llegando el santo de cáncer y la sombría joven enfrascados en una extraña conversación que parecía muy amena.

- ...y entonces, giras el cuello pero no lo suficiente para romperlo. De un lado al otro, solo que los huesos truenen, créeme, eso causa un terror psicológico horrible. Y cuando te sientas aburrida, simplemente termina con el trabajo de un solo tajo, no sin antes decirle que se va a terminar su sufrimiento.

- Mira, que esa no me la sabía. - Respondió ella con una sonrisa genuina, y Máscara frunció el ceño.

- ¡Pero quien lo hubiera dicho! Si sabes sonreír!

- No lo hago a menudo.

Tras decirlo, se encaminó a la habitación del dragón. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y procurando no hacer ruido, y se quedó observando al ocupante de la cama.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente y se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando una pinza para el cabello con esmeraldas incrustadas, muy costosa, cierto, pero era un regalo especial.

Suspiró y tomó las mantas de la cama...

- ¡EHHHH, DRAGONCETE, VA PARA ARRIBA QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!

Gritó ella mientras jalaba las mantas violentamente y tiraba al pobre joven chino al suelo.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡No, óyeme tu, te quiero listo en dos minutos y en la puerta, oíste?

Finalizó para después retomar camino y encontrarse con la bizarra escena de Kanon, cargando a Hibari al hombro y tocando a la puerta de la habitación de Dokho.

- ¿Y ahora que diablos pasó?

- Se quedó dormida a medio camino.

- ...

- Es la verdad!

- ¿Qué no pasaron antes que yo, por que apenas van aquí?

- Esque yo siempre después de despertar voy al baño, e hicimos una parada técnica en Leo n.nU

- See, claro.

- Ya estoy listo.

Shiryu salió de su cuarto con sus habituales ropas chinas, y la joven de ropas oscuras retomó su camino.

- ¿Oye, Dokho, Dokho! Despierta.

Nada.

- Oye Hibari, Dokhito no despierta... ¿Hibari? - la chica totalmente dormida - Rayos...

Por lo tanto, al gemelo no le quedó otra que abrir la puerta y despertar él directamente a Dokho, claro que eso de despertarlo podía tomarle un buen rato.

En eso vemos por detrás pasar a Gloria feliz de la vida arrastrando su pesada carga y a Aldebarán con ojos en espiral de tanto trancazo que se ha venido metiendo.

Escorpión...

En este lugar, la joven de cabello castaño enfrenteba un gigantesco problema, pues su protegido estaba profundamente dormido, vistiendo no mas que unos apretadísimos boxers que sugerían mas a la imaginación de lo que tapaban.

Además, nadie había llegado todavía, sus compañeros debían estar aún en los templos inferiores, o sea que...

- ¡O sea que hoy cena pancho! - Gritó feliz la chica trepándose a la cama de un salto y sacándose primero el chaleco - Esto se va a poner tres equis non.

- Vaya que no pierdes oportunidades Ale-changa

- ¡Que! - la chica se gira atrás de ella - ¡AIKO-CHAN! Puedo saber que rayos haces fuera de tu tablilla?

- Sabes que no uso la tablilla, tarada ¬¬

Ale-chan suspiró por sus planes tres equis frustrados y se bajó de Milo sentándose a un lado de la cama.

- Eres un fastidio.

- Y tu una pervertida¡Mira que estás para proteger a Miluchis, y en lugar de eso te le vas encima!

- T.T esque... esque...

- o al menos invita a la fiesta! - dijo la joven lanzándose y abrazando a Milo, el cual tembló de frío de inmediato.

- No hagas eso, tonta!

Demasiado tarde, Milo despertó ante el contacto tan helado y se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos castaños y una libidinosa sonrisa, los cuales pertenecían a una chica que estaba abrazada a su cuello mientras el resto de su cuerpo flotaba en el aire.

- o.O!

- Uuuy, pero que preciosos ojos papasote n.n

- Basta! Déjalo en paz! - Gritó la chica jalando a la otra - Déjalo o te acuso con Grayson!

Aiko-chan, se puso azúl de solo recordar cierto rosario que la líder se había ganado en una batalla de tragos contra una sacerdotiza bastante malhumorada y rubia.

- Nu nu nu nu nu - Gritó ella separándose de golpe y provocando que Ale-chan se fuera al suelo cuando esta se metió en ambos aretes.

- Con ella no se puede -.-U

- o.o - Milo congelado.

- Discúlpa a Aiko-chanclas, es solo que está un poco... errr... loca n.nU

- ¡A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE LOCA? - Gritaron los aretes retumbando y prácticamente rompiéndole los tímpanos a su dueña.

Milo se sentó lentamente en la cama intentando encontrar un par de respuestas.

- E-esa e-era...

- Aiko-chan, mi espíritu acompañante n.n

- E-espíritu...

- Sip, o sea que está muerta n.n

(Insertar sonido seco de Milo lléndose al suelo)

- Sugooi n.n esto hace que retome mis planes tres equis!

Y dejemos a Ale-chan que ahorita no hay ganas de ver perverciones, mejor nos vamos a Sagitario.

En Sagitario, llegó Yukako con su kinder de caballeros.

Shun en pijama de conejitos, Ikki en pantalón gris, y Aioria con su pijama de gatitos.

- Bien, ahora, veamos donde diablos duerme ese cupido andante.

- ¡Oye, mi hermano no es ningún cupido!

- Eso ya lo se, corazón, si lo fuera, se habría conseguido ya una novia, hubiera estado mas ocupado la noche que salvó a Athena y ella hubiera muerto, por lo tanto, nuestra vida sería mas fácil.

- Nunca lo había visto así.

- Esque tu nunca vez nada - opinó Ikki riendo.

- Y a ti quien te preguntó?

- Yo doy mi opinión gratis, cuando quieras.

- Grrrr... ¬¬

La chica entró al cuarto sin tocar siquiera.

- ¡Oye! Se supone que debes tocar!

- Toqué cuando fuí contigo y no despertaste, crees que va a despertar él? ¬¬

- Errr, no.

En ese instante, se escuchó llegar algo que llevaba trancazo tras trancazo.

- Hola muchachos, ya los alcancé

Dijo muy alegre Gloria con su Aldebarán a rastras seguida de Nisa y el gemelo de Geminis.

- Hola chicos, buenos días.

- ¬¬ no se que tengan de buenos.

- Los buenos son ustedes - opinó Gloria poniendo rojos a los presentes - bueno, yo voy por mi burro.

Dejó la patineta a rastras y entró al cuarto de Seiya, mientras Nisa y Saga ni hicieron comentarios, mejor continuaron con su camino.

- Listo - Yukako saliendo del cuarto con Aioros de una pierna y las uñas clavadas al suelo - Podemos irnos.

- Noooo, mi cama, cama calientita, noooooooooo!

- Que vergüenza -.-U

- See, que bueno que es tu hermano y no el mío.

- No te dije que te callaras Ikki? ¬¬

- Je, creo que no te escuché. - Opinó el fenix picando su oído con el dedo meñique - Debo tener sucios los oídos.

- ¬¬

- Basta ya, que tenemos que llegar al comedor, Grayson hace ya rato que nos pasó.

El pequeño grupo se fué mientras Gloria salía con el burro a cuestas totalmente roncando y envuelto en una manta.

- No se me vaya a resfriar, pobrecito n.n

Lo aventó sobre Aldebarán, el cual comenzaba a reaccionar, cuando ella jaló la patineta y volvió a los escalones, dejándolo noqueado nuevamente.

- Estos dos si que pesan!

Se quejó ella llegando a los últimos escalones de capricornio, donde se escuchaba un barullo. Finalmente subió su patineta pero esta se atoró y dió un leve brinco que hizo saltar a Seiya, quien no estaba asegurado, y se fué rodando escaleras abajo.

- o.o ups...

Y mientras tanto, en Capricornio...

Shura estaba dormido profundamente y desparramado por la cama.

- Trajiste lo que te pedí? - preguntó la chica extendiendo su mano hacia Shiryu.

- Eh? Ah, si, pero no se para que lo quieres.

Dijo el dragón entregándole su escudo, ella rió maquiavélicamente.

- Eh Shura, despierta! - Gritó pateando levemente las costillas del santo.

- WAAAAA, QUIEN ES? - y en respuesta, este se levantó de golpe y lanzó un golpe con Excalibur, partiendo a la mitad el escudo del dragón con el cual se protegió Grayson.

- ¡Mi escudo! T.T

- Gracias lagartija. - Dijo ella sonriente y lanzando al aire ambos pedazos - Ahora si cabra, tienes cinco minutos para arreglarte, o te daré dejaré a merced de tus fans, de acuerdo?

- o.o - A la mente de Shura viene al calzón chino que le hicieron al chico de la televisión - Voy volando!

- Siempre funciona n.n

El grupo se retiró tras haber visto pasar a todos los demás seguidos de cerca por Ale-chan, la cual iba a regañadientes y con un chichón en la cabeza cortesía de Milo, a quien no le gustó que le estuvieran quitando su única prenda con los dientes la que se suponía debía cuidarlo y su extraño espiritu que revoloteaba diciendo "No es justo, no es justo, quiero hacerlo yo!"

Finalmente, en Acuario.

Aquí llegaron la chica y su espíritu, al cual Milo no se acostumbraba del todo.

- ¿Donde andará Camuchis? - Preguntó Ale-chan abriendo la habitación y encontrándola vacía.

- Conociéndolo, debe estar tomando un café.

- ¿A esta hora?

- Si, bueno, conociéndolo, no lo dejaron dormir y esta es la hora en que usualmente se levanta, aspi que ya va a empezar su día.

- Yo voy a checar! - Dijo Aiko-chan feliz de la vida y entrando a la cocina.

- Te he comentado que a Camus no le gustan los fantasmas?

- o.o

5...4...3...2...1...0

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Camus salió como bólido de la cocina y lo primero que encontró al frente fué a Milo, por lo que de un salto se le encaramó y se abrazó con las piernas.

- ¡EN LA COCINA, HAY UN... UN...

- Fantasma n.n - terminó Aiko-chan apareciéndose de repente.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Camus se repega todavía mas a Milo.

- Uy n/./.n esto me da un par de ideas pervertidas.

De repente, el santo de acuario se dió cuenta de lo raro que se veía trepado en su mejor amigo con las piernas alderredor de su cadera y los brazos alderredor de su cuello, mientras Milo lo sostenía sorprendido por el trasero.

- ¬¬ quita las manos de ahí.

- ¬¬ tu te me fuiste encima.

- ¬¬ y por eso me agarras el trasero?

- n.n esque es lindo y firme.

- ¬¬ - insertar sonido de fuerte coscorrón de parte de Camus - Y tu, que haces aquí?

- Vamos a ir a desayunar.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda n.n

Camus gira sus ojos al grupo que va entrando y ve a los santos todos demacrados y con caras de pocos amigos.

- Permíteme dudarlo. - Suelta un suspiro - Pero bueno, estoy listo, vamos.

Y ya para terminar, en Picis...

Hibari iba caminando muy apenas recargada de Kanon, mientras Dokho se estiraba y bostezaba feliz de la vida.

- No comprendo como es que dormiste tan bien. - se quejó Kanon bostezando y sobándose el golpe de cuando Nisa lo había dejado caer al suelo.

- Esque hay un secreto que tu no conoces n.n - Dokho se mete la mano al bolsillo de la pijama - Tapones para los oídos n.n

- Si el escándalo va a ser diario, debo conseguirme unos.

- Ya llegamos. Hibari¿Y ahora que?

- Ummm... voy a... ummm... buscar a Afrodita.

Se separó como pudo de Kanon y se fué dando tumbos hasta la habitación, pero se encontró con que esta estaba vacía, así que siguió buscando.

Mientras tanto, donde les había dejado, Kanon estaba sonriente.

- Eh pícaro, que tanto piensas?

- Yo? - se pone rojo - en nada.

- Pues te veía bastante cómodo con ella recargada.

- E-es una dama, y hay que cuidarla.

- Claro, claro ¬¬

Pasaron algunos minutos, todos los santos del santuario y sus guardianas pasaron camino al templo mayor, y Hibari no aparecía.

- Me preocupa.

- O sea que si te gusta?

- Dije que me preocupaba, no que me gustara.

- O se que te gusta n.n

- ¬¬

Pasaron al menos diez minutos, y la chica no aparecía.

- Ok Romeo, ahora si vamos a buscar a tu Julia.

- Es Julieta.

- O sea que ya hasta nombre romántico le diste n.n

- ¬¬

Buscaron por el templo y finalmente la encontraron... en el jardín, donde una hamaca pendía de dos árboles frutales, la chica estaba acurrucada al lado de un lindo Afrodita con el pelo lleno de rulos, una mascarilla verde y un antifás rosado.

- o.o

- o.o

Suspiraron resignados por la chica que los iba a cuidar, pero por otro lado, la visión de Afrodita era tan... je, graciosa, que daba la idea de muchas maquiavelidades.

Se acercaron cuidadosamente y Kanon sacó a Hibari de la hamaca.

- Hey, despierta.

- Umm? - abre un ojo - que?

- Nos están esperando.

Hibari bostezó largamente y Kanon la enderezó, una vez mas teniendo cuidado de que no se fuera hasta el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Dokho se las estaba arreglando para sacarle el antifás a Afrodita. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se encargó de despertarlo.

- Eh, Afro, despierta.

- Que? - dijo con voz amodorrada y acomodándose de nuevo en la hamaca.

- Ya vamos a desayunar.

- Umm, no tengo hambre.

Kanon rodó los ojos, pues así no lo iban a sacar.

- Oye, no te había dicho lo hermoso que te ves esta mañana?

- ¡Eh?

Afrodita se incorporó de golpe y sonriendo.

- Tu crees? n.n

- Precioso, diría yo - dijo Kanon conteniendo la risa y dándole un leve codazo a Dokho.

- Sip, pero tenemos que desaynar, no queremos que tu rostro se ponga flaco, verdad?

- Bueno n.n

Y así, Dokho, Kanon, una dormida Hibari y un engañado Afrodita emprendieron camino al desayuno.

Donde aguardaban muuchas sorpresas.

* * *

N/A: Hola!

Una nota, para todo aquél que tenga dudas de cual guardaespalda es cual, el próximo capítulo lo aclara todo, ok?

Respuestas a reviews en mi profile!

Besos!

_Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


	4. Un desayuno tranquilo

_Cap. 04_

_Un desayuno tranquilo… y seguimos con las mentiras en el título -.-U

* * *

_

**_Nota:_ **A quien no esté familiarizado con Shaman King:

Los espíritus pueden poseer a una persona para prestarle su poder, o entrar a una cosa para transformarla en un arma de batalla ,o simplemente descansar ahí dentro. Se recomienda para capítulos futuros, investigar un poco mas de esta serie

* * *

Subiendo las escaleras a la sala patriarcal, la chica rubia española se fijó en Kanon, el cual la miraba continuamente de reojo.

- ¿Que?

- De que?

- ¬¬ tengo monos en la cara o que?

- Eh? No disculpa, es solo que...

- Vaya Kanon - dijo Afrodita sonriendo debajo de todo aquél guacamole en su rostro - No sabía que ya tenías novia n.n

- No es mi novia! - Gritó el otro poniéndose rojo, y la rubia sonrió mientras se estiraba ya mas respuesta del sueño.

- Es cierto Dita n.n

- o.o? Dita?

- Sip, además, es contra las reglas enamorarse de un protegido, sabes?

Kanon emitió un leve sonido de entendimiento y se giró a ver a Dokho, el cual iba cuidando que Afrodita no se tocase la cara.

- Bueno, a ver si las chicas no me matan n.n

La puerta del comedor se abrió dejando entrar la luz del amanecer, y Afrodita se adelantó sonriente.

- ¡Buenos días a todos!

- o.o - todos.

- Ay chicos, me sonrojan n.n yo se que siempre amanezco bello, pero hoy me lucí, cierto Kanoncito?

- XD claro.

Insertar silencio profundo, hasta que finalmente, Yukako se va para atrás y tumba la silla.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

No tardó mucho en seguirla su protegido Aioria, luego Ale-chan, la cual hasta se recuperó del chichón mágicamente, mientras la gran mayoría colapsaba en un ataque de risa al que pronto se unieron Kanon y Dokho.

Afrodita estaba petrificado. ¡pero de que se reían todos esos pelados que no sabían nada de la belleza, la moda, y lo difícil que era mantener su precioso cabello y cutis suavecitos!

Después de todo, tenía que ponerse sus rulos todas las noches, y su siempre fiel mascarilla de aguacate para quitársela a la mañana siguiente con agua fresca, mientras su cabello... momento...

_Flashback_

_Afrodita terminaba de colocarse el último rulo y mirarse fascinado al espejo, ya que al día siguiente su pelo se vería de lo mas preciso, lo mismo que todos los días, pero, que se podía esperar de un ser que ya de por si era hermoso?_

_Luego tomó su mezcla especial y empezó a untarla cuidadosamente, al terminar, fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y su pastilla para dormir. Se puso su antifaz y se acostó en la hamaca._

_- Un poco de luna para ponerme todavía mas bonito, y voy a quedar divis divis _

_Fin de flashback_

El santo de picis hizo memoria buscando el momento en que se había quitado los aditamentos de belleza.

_Flashback_

_Vacío..._

_Fin de flashback_

Tenía que ser un error, o esas pastillas también causaban pérdida de memoria? Intentó de nuevo.

_Flashback_

_Vacío..._

_Fin de Flashback_

Y fue entonces cuando Afrodita cayó en la cuenta de que estaba a medio comedor, en bata, rulos, mascarilla de aguacate, y sin maquillaje!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y del pobre santo no quedó mas que una estela de polvo cuando este corrió a ponerse decente y bonito, pero claro, también planeando la venganza sobre ese par de santos atolondrados que seguro y se la iban a pagar!

Todos estaban que se destornillaban de la risa, hasta que poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad.

Y cuando todo había quedado en total silencio, alguien interrumpió.

- Ja, ja... emmm... de que nos reíamos? - preguntó un despistado Seiya.

- De nada Seiya - Dijo Gloria buscando en sus bolsillos - Mira n.n galletita

El burro empezó a mover el rabo mas como perro que como burro y atrapó la galleta en el aire.

- Ummm... Gloria? - vino la voz de la líder mientras se tronaba los dedos uno a uno.

- Si? - cara de angelito.

- Me podrías explicar por que el pegaso está cubierto de vendajes?

- Eh, ah pues...

- Por que es Halloween y Gloria me ayudó a disfrazarme de momia! - dijo Seiya feliz de la vida comenzando a caminar como dicho monstruo, y a todos les salió una gotita en la sien.

Grayson se sobó la sien y se ajustó los lentes para después echar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído. Shiryu frunció el ceño, pues aquél gesto se le hizo endemoniadamente familiar.

- Bien, bien, me alegra ver que se llevan tan bien con estas jovencitas. - Dijo Shion palmeando feliz al ver a sus santos reunidos en el comedor, pero todos le dedicaron una mirada que mejor se calló la boca - Ejem, y pasando a algo importante, les informo que la salud de Athena mejora.

- Bravo. - Dijo Yukako girando los ojos.

- Viva viva, somos ricos - Se burló Ale-chan saboreándose el sabor de los boxers del escorpión, el cual se puso rojo al ver ese gesto.

- Ejem ¬¬ - Shion se aclaró la garganta - Aunque sigo teniendo mis dudas de por que la señorita Athena estaba azúl y tirada en el piso.

Los santos rieron por lo bajo intentando que no se les notara.

- Bueno, bueno, empecemos a desayunar y que Afrodita llegue cuando termine de arreglarse.

Todos comían mirándose curiosos por tan extraño despertar, pero sobre todo, por las nuevas inquilinas del santuario.

- Te he dicho que no! - dijo Ale-chan molesta peleando con un tenedor que flotaba en el aire - Suelta Aiko-chan!

- Y con un demonio - Dijo Nisa golpeando la mesa desesperada - Dile que se haga visible! que te ves ridícula peleando con el aire!

La chica gruñó y le sacó la lengua, para después seguir peleando con su espíritu, el cual era invisible en esos instantes.

Mientras tanto, la chica rubia y la de bucles platicaban amenamente sobre lo que iban a hacer para la protección del santuario y a donde se iban a llevar a los santos. Mu se interesó en la conversación y se acercó. Al poco rato, ambas chicas habían dejado de hablar y estaban centradas en otras conversaciones.

Ramsin comía alegremente, sonriendo y entablando una conversación sobre la existencia del hombre con Mu, la cual era seguida muy de cerca con Shaka, quien no creyendo la sabiduría y la paz que esa chica emanaba, había abierto discretamente medio ojo derecho para verla directamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la joven de bucles, quien desvió un segundo su mirada de Mu y le guiñó el ojo coquetamente, lo que hizo que el santo de Virgo se girara levemente sonrojado.

Gloria estaba feliz de la vida desayunando y hablando con la boca llena mientras Seiya le contaba chistes que la botaban de la risa, lo que hacía que se atragantara a cada rato.

Hibari sonreía a sus protegidos y conversaba animadamente con Shura recordando su hermosa tierra natal, contándose chistes típicos del lugar y recordando como era la ciudad y lo mucho que había cambiado desde la última vez en que Shura la había visitado, siendo atentamente observada por Kanon, quien ladeaba de vez en cuando el rostro fingiéndose pensativo ante Dokho, el cual no dejaba de picarle las costillas con el codo.

Ale-chan finalmente había acabado con su riña con el espíritu y ahora se dedicaba a acercarse "furtivamente" hacia Milo, es decir, agarraba su silla de la parte baja y se impulsaba para dar un pequeño saltito, el escorpión la miraba y ella sonreía como todo un angelito, pero por seguridad alejaba discretamente su silla. Una vez mas, Ale-chan daba su saltito en la silla y se acercaba mas, el escorpión volvía a alejarse y así muuchas veces, las suficientes para que ambos terminaran prácticamente encima de Camus.

Yukako desayunaba con una mano y jugaba con su encendedor en la otra, tomaba la flama y la volvía una esfera que usaba como pelota lanzándola al aire al mas puro estilo Milo el día anterior. Para los hermanos dorados, era una amenaza pues ya se veían en una sala de hospital todos chamuscados, mientras que Shun se retorcía pensando que si esa pelota se le caía, se iba a quemar la mesa, y eso no se iba a ver bonito. Ikki en cambio estaba divertido y levantó su mano a la altura de su rostro. La chica esbozó una media sonrisa sin siquiera verle por mas que el rabillo del ojo y le lanzó la "pelota" que fue recibida por un alegre Ikki.

Nisa estaba entretenida en su desayuno bostezando, repasando mentalmente algunas notas bajo la mirada curiosa de Saga, el cual no veía como esas chicas tan insignificantes podían cuidarlos a ellos, en cambio, Hyoga buscaba algún punto a su favor que le permitiera cambiar lugares con Milo.

Y finalmente estaba la líder, la cual "conversaba" con Máscara, quien estaba orgulloso de hablar libremente de sus mas nuevas y sádicas formas de torturas con alguien que le escuchaba de manera seria y daba opiniones acertadas, además de darle sugerencias. Pero todo era seguido de cerca por Shiryu y Afrodita. El primero, por que esa chica le parecía conocida, lo cual era francamente imposible, pues las únicas mujeres que había conocido en su niñez eran Saori y Shunrei, sería acaso alguien de su vida pasada?

En ese instante, Máscara le comentó un suceso bastante "cómico" donde un tipo se había roto el cuello intentando escapar de la furia del santo, por lo que este estaba muriéndose de la risa y acabó apoyándose en el brazo de su guardaespalda.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció en todo su magno esplendor Afrodita de Picis, del cielo cayó confeti y se encendieron múltiples reflectores.

Insertar a Hibari a un lado con su bolsa de confeti y su grabadora con aplausos.

De repente, los ojos de Dita se posan en Máscara apoyado en su protectora intentando coger aire, los ojos se le ponen rojos y todo el confeti a su alrededor se hace cenizas.

- o.o ……… n.n

La chica puso pausa a su grabadora, dio vuelta al casete y dio play, comenzando a sonar música de la película Psicosis.

Otro trueno cae y una de las chicas pegó un brinco y se abrazó firmemente con piernas y brazos alrededor del cuello de un santo de cabellos azules.

- ¡HIBA-LOCA DALE UN ANTIAGRURAS A ESE AFEMINADO TUYO!

- Tu cállate Ale-chan y mejor dale aire al tuyo!

La chica se giró a ver a su protegido y se encontró con que este estaba del color de su pelo.

- Ayy, lo siento! Estás bien? – le checa la temperatura – no te lastimé? – le checa el corazón pegándose a su pecho – todo está bien? – le toma el pulso – No se te infló nada? – le pone una mano en la entrepierna.

- ¡o/./././.o!

- Uuuy n/./n

- o/./.o eh, ah, yo…

- ¡AHHH, SE TE ESTÁ INFLAMANDO AQUÍ!

- O.O! – todos

- ¡Decidido! – Ale-chan se levanta pero no suelta a un petrificado Milo de donde lo tiene agarrado – Ven que te voy a dar respiración de boca a boca!

- P-Pero si respiro bien!

- No de ahí! – presiona con la mano – de acá! Si sigue creciendo es que algo tiene atorado, yo te lo saco!

- O/././O – todos

Ale-chan salió corriendo con Milo bien sujeto de sus partes nobles, hasta que de repente se congeló el suelo y la chica se resbaló fuera del salón, soltando al escorpión por accidente y yéndose fuera del comedor.

- …………………..- silencio absoluto.

Se oye el sonido de un carro amarrándose y luego un golpe tipo bomba, algunos pedazos de jarrones invaluables llegan al comedor hechos cachitos.

Milo se quedó inmóvil observando por donde había desaparecido la chica. De repente, una cabeza se asomó.

- Je… que viaje, no:P

- ¡WAAAAA! – Milo corre espantado y se esconde detrás de Camus - ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS O SEA TU MEJOR DE LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR AMIGO!

- Y ese sería? – Camus rostro neutral y ceja levantada.

- Yo T.T

- Venga, venga, que no ha sido para tanto nn

- O.O! – todos

Palmeando alegremente la espalda de Milo estaban mas ni menos que Aiko-chan, flotando en el aire con una enorme sonrisa.

- Que ooonda Aiko, cuanto sin verte! – saludó Gloria al mas puro estilo Aralé.

- Pues si, ya sabes, una que es bien salsa.

- Uuuuy, y porque salsa? – opinó Yukako riendo por lo bajo mirando disimuladamente a Nisa.

- Será por que tiene chile? – Remató Nisa pegando la risotada.

- ¡USTEDES NO SE METAN, DESGRACIADAS!

Rugió la fantasma volviéndose una cabeza gigante de fuego, y las otras dos tomaron una forma chibi pero se siguieron riendo.

- Ya, ya, no fue para tanto Aiko-channa – Dijo la protectora del escorpión entrando con el cabello revuelto y menos un par de dientes. – Ya sabes que ESAS DOS TARUGAS siempre se pasan.

- ¡EH CUALES TARUGAS? – Preguntó Yukako

- PUES LAS QUE TENGO ENFRENTE!

- ¡TARUGA TU FANTASMA!

- T.T a mi no me digan!

- ¡QUE! AQUÍ TU NO ERES TARUGA, SINO ESTÚPIDA, Y ….

- Uuuy, yo creí que hablaban de nosotras – Interrumpió la vocecita de Gloria abrazando a la líder.

- ………………………….

Todas muy quietecitas.

- ……………………..

La mesa empieza a temblar.

- …………………..

Todas se hacen a un lado muuy despacito, ah, y por cierto, jalan a sus protegidos a un lugar seguro.

El puño de Grayson se levanta con su cosmo energía ardiendo solo en ese punto.

- Ehhh, Gomen nasai, Grayson-onee-sama?

La mano se relaja y la cosmo energía desaparece.

- Fiu….- de repente, la chica se va de cara al plato y rompe la mesa con el sape que le metió

- Y que no se repita ¬¬.

- Ehh, si, claro – Gloria sobándose cabeza y nariz.

- ¡PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE – gritó Shion viendo su mesa partida en dos – TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE CUESTA ESTA MESA?

- Y tu sabes lo que cuesta pasar toda la temporada del concurso en una cama de hospital con varios huesos rotos?

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta del comedor, donde apareció cierta amazona peliverde con unos sencillos jeans, un top café con escote en V y una chamarra de mezclilla, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y un leve toque de maquillaje.

- ¡PERO QUEEEE?

Shion fue el primero en ponerse de pié.

- ¡Tu! Que haces sin tu máscara? Y como te atreves a amenazar al patriarca del santuario? Es imperdonable, y mereces medidas drásticas…………. T.T Dokho, dile algo!

- Mamasiiiita – Dokho babeando lo mismo que unos cuantos presentes de la sala.

- Algo inteligente ¬¬

- Ok, ok, ya voy…¡Oh princesa, oh princesa! Cuando te veo se me pone tiesa! n.n

- O/./O – todos

Insertar golpe extremadamente doloroso con un puño completamente cargado de cosmo energía negra que manda a Dokho de hocico al suelo.

- O.O! – todos… ejem… una vez mas n.nU

Los santos miraban con ojos grandes, redondos, de todos colores, azules, verdes, cafés, violetas, multicolor cambiante en caso de Mu, y …. Y creo que me salí del tema, el caso es que los pobres santos se habían quedado tiesos… no tiesos como Dokho, pero si tiesos.

- Gracias Grayson n.n

- Cuando quiera, Shaina-sensei.

- ¿SENSEI?

- Sip, esa niña es mi alumna.

Dijo la amazona con una sincera sonrisa, que a muchos dejó apendejados.

- Te dije que no te adelantaras. – voz de alguien recién llegando.

- Tu eres demasiado lenta, Marin.

- ¿M-Marin?

Aioria se tensó de repente cuando entró la amazona, vestida de forma parecida a su compañera, solo que con una blusa de manga larga en negro y la chaqueta amarrada a la cintura, con su máscara de plata puesta.

- Hola muchachos.

- Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Un bólido extraño llegó volando y tumbó a la amazona pelirroja de espaldas.

- G-Gloria!

- n.n ¡Ohayo Marin-sensei!

- ¿Senseei ?

Seiya se acercó a grandes pasos totalmente ofendido, la cara seria, los rasgos oscuros y penetrantes, se arrodilló aun lado de su maestra y le miró fijamente…

- T.T BUAAAAAAAAA, POR QUE NO ME DIJO QUE TENÍA OTRA ALUMNA?

Insertar caída general.

- Pero si estabas enterado o.o, no recuerdas los seis meses que te dejé a cuidado de Aioria?

Aioria se esconde debajo de la mesa. Yukako levanta una ceja.

- Ummmm… pueees… o.o

_Flashback de Seiya_

_- Bien Seiya, yo te voy a cuidar durante un tiempo, de acuerdo?_

_- De acuerdo maestro Aioria._

_- Dime, conoces ya tu propia cosmo energía?_

_- Si maestro, la señorita Marín me ha enseñado a canalizar mi fuerza y espíritu con el fin de crear mi cosmo energía, la cual estoy entrenando para que sea mas fuerte cada día._

_- Vaya, eres muy inteligente, no es así?_

_- No lo creo así maestro._

_- Bien, dime, algo que no domines?_

_- Pues, a decir verdad… no se nadar._

_- ¿QUEEE? Pero si es una parte fundamental! Venga, vamos a nadar!_

_- P-pero maestro!_

_Aioria llega hasta un risco en la orilla del mar._

_- O-oiga, nos podemos caer._

_- ¡VENGA, A NADAR!_

_El león le pega una patada en el trasero a Seiya y lo manda a volar tan lejos que se vuelve un punto brillante a la distancia._

_- Wow – con una mano sobre los ojos – Creo que le di muy duro._

_De repente se oye un estruendo y un peñasco a la distancia se parte en dos._

_- …ups…_

_Tiempo después, llega Aioria en una canoa hasta donde flota boca abajo Seiya con un chichón que parece que le creció una segunda cabeza._

_- Por la diosa Athena… Marín me va a matar T.T_

_Fin de flashback de Seiya_

- Lo recuerdas Seiya?

- Ummmm…. No n.n

- U.U estúpido Aioria.

Todos se miraban los unos a los otros en espera de saber que rayos ocurría.

- Shion, no debería gritarle a las chicas, sabe?

- Grrr…

- De ellas depende la seguridad física y mental de los muchachos.

- Grrr…

- Y no me gruña ¬¬

Las amazonas entraron al comedor y se sentaron en alguna silla vacía.

- Así que ustedes son las guardianas de los chicos, es un placer conocerlas.

- Deben ser muy buenas para cuidar a estos muchachos.

Guardaespaldas infladas de orgullo hasta el cielo.

- Me contaron que uno de los equipos tenía una Shaman…

- Si señorita Shaina, es Ale-chan.

La susodicha se endereza en pose triunfal y sonríe mostrando una V con la mano derecha.

- n.n who ho ho ho ho!

- O.oU emmm, y… tu espíritu acompañante es… ?

- Es mi buena Aiko-chan n.n….. o.o emm, Aiko-chan?... Aiko-changa?... ¡DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE, ESTÚPIDA!

- No me grites, y estúpida la última que llegó en la última convención de anime!

Respondió la camisa de Camus… momento…. ¡RESPONDIÓ LA CAMISA DE CAMUS?

Todos se giraron, hasta Camus y vieron que de su camisa mañanera azul marino abría dos lindos y simpáticos ojitos, luego se dibujaba una boca y los ojitos se enojaban.

- Bueno que tanto me ven? Que una no puede posesionar la camisa de un hombre hermoso… - los ojitos se cierran y la camisa se sonroja mientras se restriega contra el pecho de Camus – de pectorales grandes, firmes, suavecito, con un toque frío y…

- O.o

Insertar Camus totalmente azul mientras su camisa sigue haciendo círculos.

- Oh oh… - Milo se cubre los oídos.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mas rápido que una bala (uy, sonó a Superman….. no me agrada el tipo -.-U…. prefiero a Batman n.n) Camus se arrancó la camisa y la lanzó lejos.

- ¡Oye, grosero! – grita Aiko saliendo de la camisa y cruzándose de brazos – Ahora tendré que posesionar tus pantalones n.n

La chica se volvió un hilito azul y se metió en los pantalones del santo de acuario, los cuales brillaron un segundo, para después aparecer una vez mas los ojitos a la altura de las bolsas.

- Sugoooi, por que no me metí antes? – habla la chica con su boca en el mero cierre… y si, Camus se pone todavía mas azul - ¿Alguien quiere que saque la lengua?

- XD

- ¡QUITATEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MILO, AYÚDAME CON ESTO!

- Ya voy, ya voy… -.-U me estaba divirtiendo.

Milo se acercó con la firme idea de ayudar a su amigo, pero…

- Emmm, Camus, como te ayudo?

- ¡NO SE, HAZ ALGO ESTÚPIDO INSECTO!

- ¿Te quito los pantalones?

- Si, lo que sea, quítamelos, pero pronto!

No hace falta mencionar lo raro que se oye Camus rogándole a su amigo del alma Miluchis que le quite los pantalones, pero claro, tenía que parir la burra y…

- ¡YO LO AYUDO MAESTRO!

Y si, allá va Hyoga a ayudar a su maestro. Milo intentaba agarrar al fantasma, cuyos ojitos bailaban por todo el pantalón.

Por su lado, Hyoga estiró la mano para alcanzar el cierre, el cual se movía para todos lados, ayudado de Camus que no dejaba de moverse. Pero en lugar de alcanzar el cierre, la mano del pato congelado cayó en otro lugar… y se los juro que no era el cierre. Mientras Milo atrapó ambos ojitos, uno en cada mano justamente en cada amiga trasera del santo de la onceava casa.

- ¡O.O! – todos

- O.O! – Milo

- O/./.O – Camus

- OoO – Hyoga

De repente se oyen muchos clicks de cámaras… muuuuuuuuuchas cámaras.

- ¡ALERTA ROJA, FAN ATTACK!

Las chicas se movilizaron en un dos por tres.

- ¡Rápido, ven Seiya!

Gloria agarró de la mano a su protegido y comenzó a correr en círculos buscando donde lo escondía de las incansables cámaras digitales de las muchas fanáticas, hasta que finalmente corrió hasta Shion, le levantó las enaguas de la bata ceremonial azul que vestía y lanzó a Seiya adentro.

- ¡Alde-san, venga acá!

Aldebarán se acerca todo confundido.

- Usted escóndase atrás de Shion, ok?

La pantalla se abre y se ve que Aldebarán está detrás de Shion, ambos con cara de o.o, obviamente, Alde se saca poco menos de medio cuerpo al patriarca.

- ¡Rojo 2, listo! – sale corriendo tras las fanáticas, que ya empiezan a huir.

Otras guardianas ya habían escondido a sus elegidos. Grayson los había colocado detrás de las columnas y rápidamente construido una pared falsa para protegerlos.

- Rojo 1, listo! – también sale corriendo.

Por otro lado, Ramsin había corrido seguida de sus protegidos y los había llevado a la sala patriarcal y metido entre las cortinas.

- No se vayan a mover! Un momento, Shaka, se te ven los pies!

- Y que esperas que haga?

- Mételos!

- A donde? Estoy entre cortinas… que vergonzoso…

- Bueno, errr, como sea, no se muevan!

- …..o.o

- …...-.-

- Rojo 5, listo! – adivinen que hace! Pues si, sale corriendo!

- ¡ESPERA!

Mu se sale de la cortina y la alcanza del brazo.

- ¡Lo olvidaba, Kiki se quedó ahí afuera!

- ¿QUEEEEE?...¬¬ no te dije que no te salieras de la cortina?

- E-esque…

- ¡ESCÓNDETE, YO…

Click

Ambos voltean y ven a una chica cargando a Kiki en un brazo y un celular con cámara apuntándolos.

- ¡Kiki!

- No te muevas! – la chica aprieta a Kiki - ¡Tú, el que se le ven los pies, ven acá!

Shaka sale muy a regañadientes.

- Ahora tu – Mu – y tu – Shaka – Van a besarse para que yo los fotografíe!

- QUEEEE? – ambos se observan con cara de asco.

- ¡AHORA, O EL NIÑO SUFRE!

Shaka agarra a Mu del brazo, se lo acerca, lo acerca… y el celular sale volando.

- ¡Pero que diablos?

- ¡Dame al niño, y ustedes, escóndanse!

Ambos santos salieron volando a toda velocidad a esconderse, mientras la chica salió corriendo con todo y Kiki.

- Ay no – toma su radio - ¡Aquí Rojo 5, tengo una situación de rehén, repito, situación de rehén!

Mientras tanto, Ale-chan había encuerado de pies a cabeza a Camus y Milo y los había cubierto de talco, colocándolos después en una reveladora posición (Tradúzcase como Milo sosteniendo a Camus y besando su espalda) sobre un pedestal donde antes estuviera una imagen de Athena.

- ¡Y no se muevan nada nadita, de acuerdo? – lo piensa un momento – Y si se mueven, me invitan al trío! XD

- -/././-

- Bien, Rojo 3, listo! – ya saben lo que hace, no?

Por otro lado, Nisa buscaba el mejor lugar para dejar a Saga y Hyoga, al final optó por meterlos debajo de la mesa rota y cubrirlos con el mantel.

- Óyeme, no puedes abandonarnos aquí!

- Si que puedo Saguita, y mejor te callas que…

- Noooo, no me dejeeees quiero a mi mamá! T.T – tengo que decir quien lo dice?

- No seas llorica!

- Nooo – se abraza a las piernas de Nisa todavía dentro del mantel – No me dejes solitooo!

- Hyoga, basta!

- NO, NO ME DEJES SOLITO NINA, O NIS, O COMO TE LLAMES, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, MAMÁAAA!

- ¡ES NISA, IMBÉCIL! – la chica sacude la pierna mientras Hyoga chibi se aferra a ella- Diablos!- toma un radio – aquí rojo 6, código NDM, repito NDM! Cambio!

- Recibido Rojo 6 – se oye de fondo un grito desgarrador de mujer – Quédate en el punto de ataque y vigila el perímetro.

- Confirmado.

Hibari no tenía esos problemas con Dokho y Kanon, ellos se escondieron de inmediato… bueno, bueno, la verdad es que la chica les tendió de esas gafas con lentes y graan nariz y todavía mas graandes bigotes, y ambos estaban sentados cómodamente en la mesa como si nada ocurriese, pues nadie los fotografiaba a ellos.

El problema era…

- Aaaay, me encantan las fotos! n.n

- AFRODITA, QUÍTATE DE AHÍ!

Y si, Afrodita de Picis estaba feliz de la vida posando en todo tipo de poses para las fotos (hey, eso se oyó raro) sonriendo y mostrando de todo…. Bueno, no todo, de echo, pero si bastante.

- Aquí Rojo 4 Alerta, alerta! – una vez mas salen los mentados radios – Tengo un código CHF, pido permiso para proceder.

- Permiso concedido Rojo 4!

Hibari guardó su radio y sacó de algún lugar milagroso un saco.

- Ven acá tu! – mete a Dita en el saco - ¡Lo siento señoritas! – sale corriendo con su saco a cuestas.

Finalmente se detuvo en la mesa y sacó al santo de Picis del saco y se lo entregó a Dokho, luego sacó unas gafas, les puso pegamento y se las colocó al joven amante de la fotografía.

- ¡Esque estás loca? – se acerca a una chica con cámara – Hooola, unas fotos? n.n

- Claro que no! Ush, pero que horror, vete a que te fotografíe tu abuela! – se va muy ofendida.

- o.o………… T.T BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y otra que tenía problemas era Yukako.

- ¡DEJEN DE ATACAR, ESTÚPIDOOOS!

Por que sus inteligentísimos protegidos estaban atacando a diestra y siniestra. ¿Resultado? Increíbles fotografías de Ikki envuelto en llamas, protegiendo a su hermano, y por otro lado, todavía mas increíbles fotos de Aioria de espalda a Aioros, ambos listos para el ataque, luego atacando, luego etc, etc…

- AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG!

La chica tomó su encendedor y tomó la flama entre sus manos, esta se hizo una larga línea de fuego que la envolvió creando una esfera.

- ¡Ohhh, miren eso!

- ¡FOTO, FOTO, FOTO!

Pero de repente, la esfera explotó en miles de flamas, las cuales envolvieron a las fanáticas y les destruyeron en muchos cachitos las cámaras, y obvio, ellas quedaron todas negras, chamuscadas y cubiertas de hollín, mientras delante de ellas se alzaba una imponente pared de fuego que envolvía a los cuatro caballeros protegidos por Yukako.

Y si ahí era poco, afuera se llevaba toda una batalla campal. Cámaras salían volando por doquier, había flechas de fuego cruzando el aire cortesía de Ale-chan, la cual lucía a sus espaldas a Aiko-chan, la cual lucía imponente en un traje de guerrera que por cuestiones de falta de imaginación no describiré. Había rayos destruyendo el suelo, ah, y las fanáticas las hacía pedacitos… ¡Pobre suelo T.T, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra haciendo un santo salpicadero de sangre se podía observar a Grayson, mientras Gloria se dedicaba a dejarlas inconscientes usando los puntos de presión como Marín-sensei le había enseñado. Hibari por su parte las estaba destrozando a golpes espada en mano a falta de otro recurso mas sangriento.

De repente, todo fue silencio cuando la última fan cayó.

Las chicas se observaron atentamente y la líder tomó su radio.

- Aquí Rojo 1, reporte Rojo 7.

- Aquí rojo 7, área controlada.

- Aquí Rojo1, reporte rojo 5, controlada la situación de rehén?

- …..

- Rojo 5, repito…

- ¡DETENGANLAAAAAAAA!

Un bólido pasó corriendo y desde lejos se veía venir a la chica de los bucles, Ramsin.

- Diablos… Rápido, corran al templo y calculen el daño del fan attack y el estado de los bishies. Ale-chan?

- Hai?

- Estás a cargo.

- n.n

Las chicas salieron corriendo escaleras arriba buscando cualquier indicio de peligro, (mas peligro que las propias guardaespaldas? O.o?) pero parecía que la situación había sido controlada.

Mientras tanto, ambas guardianas corrían detrás de la secuestradora, la cual había sacado de algún lado una bicicleta y bajaba las escaleras a una velocidad increíble, entonando su grito de guerra…

- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTA COSA NO TIENE FRENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Todo esto mientras llevaba a Kiki amarrado a su espalda, el pobre niño ya histérico de tanto golpe contra las escaleras.

- ¡VA MUY RÁPIDO!

Ramsin corría a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, Grayson solo gruñó.

De repente, con tanto golpe, la soga que amarraba a Kiki se iba soltando poco a poco, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la líder.

- Ramsin, rápido, busca alguna raiz debajo del santuario y detenla.

- ¡Pero…

- ¡AHORA!

La chica se detuvo de golpe y se sentó en las escaleras mientras la otra seguía corriendo. Se colocó en posición de loto, cerró sus ojos y su cosmo energía comenzó a rodearla.

- Ommm….

Ya un poco lejos, la chica seguía en su bici sin control.

- ¡ME QUIERO BAJAAAAAAAR!

Grayson le seguía muy de cerca, la soga estaba a punto de safar al niño, y…

Y de repente una bandada de pájaros atacó la cabeza de la secuestradora.

- o.o…

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, PÁJAROS, QUÍTENMELOS, QUÍTENMELOS!

La chica había quedado momentáneamente cegada con los pájaros que revoloteaban entre su cabello, algunos se habían enredado entre su cabello y le dificultaban todavía mas quitárselos.

-¡QUITENSEEEEE!

De repente, una raíz gigante brotó de entre las escaleras y se pegó al suelo. La chica logró quitarse a uno de los pájaros de encima, justo el que estaba sobre su cara y…

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAA, RAIZ GIGANTE!

La siguiente cosa de la que se enteró después del golpe que se metió, fue de que iba volando por los aires, la bicicleta había salido en una dirección y el niño en otra.

- -.-U Esto va a doler…

En ese instante, una sombra pasó rápida por el aire y atajó al niño antes de que cayera al suelo. Y pocos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de una explosión.

- o.o…

La líder se acercó con Kiki en brazos y observó a la secuestradora.

- ¡Pensabas matar a nuestros protegidos con esa bomba?

- Nah, como crees! n.n quería que en caso de accidente, mi bici hiciera una explosión bien chidota tipo misión imposible! – la chica se pone de pié y salta a la Tom Cruise durante una explosión, pero Grayson la agarra al aire con una mano – Que? ¬¬ se vale soñar, no?... momento – mira su bicicleta echa pedazos – T.T mi bici…

- Te estabas llevando al niño!

- Eh? Ah eso ¬¬, esque si no hay niño, no hay aprendiz en Aries y serie el turno de la gran Midori-san para ser la aprendiza de Aries!

Grayson levanta una ceja y la deja caer.

- ¡Eh! Y a ti que te ocurre?

- Largo ¬¬

- Pero…

- Tienes hasta 3… 1…2…

- Ya, ya, me voy… ¡Pero no será la última vez que… - Grayson enciende su cosmo energía negra - ¡YA, YA ME FUI, YA ME FUI! – la chica se va corriendo dejando una estela de polvo.

Kiki estaba mientras tanto quistecito, observando a la chica que le había salvado la vida.

- Eh, ah…

- ¡GRAYSOON!

Ramsin llega corriendo.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Perfectamente. Toma al niño – le da a Kiki – vamos, debemos regresar.

Ambas empiezan a caminar, y a lo lejos se ven los caballeros dorados bajando apresuradamente, aunque se oiría mejor huyendo en estampida, pues lo que las dos chicas no alcanzaban a ver era que atrás de ellos venía Ale-chan cargada de correas de cuero y con su mejor mirada hentai.

- ¡KIKI!

- MAESTRO MU!

El niño estiró sus bracitos hacia su maestro y el lemuriano tomó a su aprendiz cariñosamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente n.n

- Tuviste miedo?

- Emm, algo n.n

- Tranquilo, ya todo estará bien n.n

El niño sonrió enormemente y se abrazó a su maestro.

- Awwww, que tierno n.n con razón está nominado a Mr. Padre.

- Tu no hables Dita ¬¬ - Hibari muy enojada por los problemas que le dio su protegido.

- Oigan, alguien me hace favor de quitarme esta cosa? – Nisa cruzada de brazos levanta la pierna y se ve a chibi Hyoga aferrado y llore y llore - -.-U

- Por cierto Ramsin, fue un buen detalle lo de los pájaron.

- O.o Pájaros? Cuales pájaros?

- Los que atacaron a esa chica, Midori.

- Eh? Sabes lo que me costó sacar esa raíz? Yo no mandé ningún pájaro.

- ¬¬ y me vas a salir con que esos animales la atacaron solo por que si.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

De lado a lado de la pantalla pasa corriendo Midori-san con un enjambre de avispas en la cara.

- o.o

- -.-U pobre chica.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, que quedó destrozado por la batalla.

Shion parado como estatua con Aldebarán recargado en su cabeza. Se oye la voz de Seiya.

- Emm, oye Shion, ya puedo salir? Creo que te tiraste uno y aquí adentro huele feo.

- U/././U

TBC

* * *

N/A: HOLA!

Espero este capitulotes haya gustado, mil gracias por hacerme el favor de dar un poco de su tiempo para esta historia.

Espero se hayan divertido, y en cuanto a Midori, ella es una persona real que aparece en el Fic de Ale-chan Las Nuevas aprendices, donde es la alumna de Mu. Es una chava muy chida, y que siempre que habla me hace reir¡La mencioné con cariño!

Ahora bien, a los fans de la serie Getbakers, hay un nuevo fic de mi compañera Ramsin, o Sacras¡Se los recomiendo, está para botarse de la risa!

**Nota final: **See, ya se cuantas notas! Es la última. Mensaje a Ale-chan:

¡TU, DESGRACIADA, SABES LO QUE ME PASÓ? SEME OCURRIÓ LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE VER QUE ERA LA PASTORELA QUE ME DIJISTE, Y SE ME OCURRIÓ EN ELMERITO TRABAJO PONERME A LEER!

Leí el capi de visita y estaba riéndome contra mi mano… cuando llegué a la parte de la mancillación…. ¡TIRÉ LA RISOTADA EN MEDIO DE LA OFICINA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡ESTÁN CHIDÍSIMAS TUS HISTORIAS, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, Y GRACIAS POR INCLUÍRNOS!

Respuestas a los reviwis en mi Profile!

_Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


	5. Una historia con manzanas

_Cap. 05_

_Una historia con manzanas_

Después del fan attack, las guardaespaldas verificaban que sus protegidos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

Gloria tenía una aspiradora previamente vaciada en reverse echándole aire a Seiya, el cual estaba un poco intoxicado, mientras Aldebarán los miraba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, lo que lo dejaba a la altura de su protectora.

Nisa conversaba con su líder mientras esta examinaba detenidamente el Hyoga chibi que estaba pegado a su pierna.

- Así que tenemos un caso severo de NDM, cierto? – Hyoga con ojito remi. – - Ummm…

- Disculpen – Saga se acercó – se puede saber que es un NDM?

- Es un código para ahorrar palabras. – Respondió Nisa sacudiendo su pierna para ver si el rubio se le despegaba – Significa Niñito De Mami.

- Mamá T.T

- ¬¬ muy propio.

- See… - Grayson se cruza de brazos y de ningún lugar saca una palanca – con esto lo quitamos n.n

Colocó la palanca entre la pierna de su compañera y el protegido de esta, luego se preparó para tirar, y entonces….

- ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESE IMBÉCIL NO REACCIONE CUANDO YA PASÓ EL PELIGRO?

Fue el grito de la castaña protectora de Milo y Camus quien empujó a la líder y jaló de la palanca con toda su fuerza, lo que hizo salir volando a Hyoga hacia el techo. En un rápido movimiento se puso una gorra de béisbol y tomó un bate y al tener al rubio a la altura correcta le estampó un golpe que lo dejó estampado en la pared.

- ¡HOOOOOME RUUUUUN! – Aiko con banderitas y lanzando confetti.

- ¡Hyoga! – Nisa corriendo a ver el estado de su protegido estampado en la pared – Ale-chan, que estás loca?

- Umm – Bat apoyado al hombro – me cae mal el Edipo ese.

Nisa gruñó y tomó a su güero modalidad estampilla.

- Bueno, al menos se me despegó de la pierna n.n

- T.T me dolió.

- Ya, ya – la chica le acaricia la cabeza y sonríe – Ya pasó n.n – de repente, Hyoga se le abraza de la cintura de nueva cuenta – Pero que demon…

- T.T mamá.

- ¡AAAAHHH, QUÍTATEEEEEE!

Saga se acercó en ese instante y movió la cabeza negativamente.

Mientras tanto, la beisbolista estrella estaba jugando con su bat y rememorando el golpe que le había metido al pato congelado. Grayson se acomoda sus lentes oscuros.

- Ale-chan? – Grayson con voz lúgubre.

- Hai n.n – La líder palpa su cabeza como si fuera cachorrito.

- Bien echo, solo la próxima – mira a donde está Hyoga prendido de la cintura de Nisa y lleno de parches – No dañes las paredes, de acuerdo?

- n.n

- Anda, ve a checar a tus protegidos.

La chica acepta muy contenta y se va a buscar a su escorpioncito y a su acuario, los cuales están limpiándose todo el talco.

- Les ayudo?

- ¬¬ No gracias, niña.

- Venga Camusin, no ha sido tan malo, ya que de otra forma no hubieras podido sentir tan cerquita las cosotas del señor Milo.

- En eso tiene razón Camus – Milo mas inflado de orgullo que un globo aerostático – No muchos tienen el privilegio de muchas damas.

- Tu te callas, - Camus rojo de la pena – Tampoco es que me agradara ponerme un cubo de hielo en el trasero para no sentirte, Milo.

- ¿Cubo de hielo en el trasero? – Aiko aparece de repente - ¡DONDE, QUE YO TE LO DERRITO!

La fantasma se repega a la espalda de Camus y le arrima todo lo arrimable.

- QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA, ADEMÁS, YA LO QUITÉ!

- Pero te debe de haber quedado frío el pedazo…y a Milo-sama también n/./n

- XD – Milo

- XDD – Ale-chan

- …….o.o?...-.-…. O.o!...¬/./¬ eso fue demasiado pervertido. – Camus FINALMENTE reacciona al doble sentido.

- Tu fantasma me cae bien n.n

- See, es una perra bastarda a veces, pero si, es buena bestia n.n

- Te escuché Ale-changa ¬¬.

- Esa era la intención Aiko-channa.

- ¬¬ estúpida.

- ¬¬ al menos yo no estoy muerta.

- Pues al menos mi muerte no fue mi culpa.

- Ejem… - Camus comenzando a ponerse rojo por que Aiko lo tiene agarrado de cierta parte noble – que te parece si sigues con tu pequeña discusión pero primero me sueltas.

- Esque a mi me encantan las cosas suavecitas n.n – aprieta aprieta.

- U/./U

- Emm, te puedo decir Ale-chan?

- Es mi nombre, no?

- Ummm – Milo la mira atentamente – Que signo eres?

- Escorpión n.n – ojos brillantes de Milo, Ale-chan ve los ojos brillantes del peli azul y sus ojos se ponen igual, Aiko se acerca y también le brillan los ojos – Ella también es escorpión…

Los tres tienen fondo blanco donde aparece grabado en fuego el signo de escorpión. Un trueno cae a la distancia. Camus temblando de miedo.

-Tres escorpiones… juntos… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Lectores y Ale-chan: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!)

Y como ya fue mucho de Ale-chan, veamos como se la apaña Yukako con sus protegidos.

- ¡ESQUE SON UNOS VERDADEROS IDIOTAS!

- Oyeme…

- ¡NO, ÓYEME TU POLLO ROSTIZADO, COMO VUELVAN A PORTARSE ASÍ, LOS METO A CABO SUNION HASTA QUE EMPIECE EL CONCURSO!

- ¡Tu no puedes hablarnos así! – Aioria se pone de pie - ¡Nosotros somos…

- ¡UN MONTÓN DE PAPANATAS, Y SI TU NO TE SIENTAS AHORA MISMO – le acerca una mano a la entrepierna – te achicharro lo poco que tienes ahí guardado, ¡ENTENDISTE? – Aioria se sienta de golpe.

- Si señor, digo, si señora, digo si madam, digo – Yukako lo noquea.

- Pero que idiota -.-U

Ikki estaba molesto con la chica, ¿Quién se creía para mandarlos? Pero al final, sonrió sádicamente, luego miró a Shun quien, como siempre estaba llorando a moco tendido por que la señorita Yukako se había enojado con ellos. Ikki miró a la chica que se alejaba… ya se vengaría de ella de una manera o de otra.

- Tu! – Yukako agarra al fénix de la oreja - ¡ERES EL PEOR, TU Y TU OBSECIÓN CON TU HERMANITO! YA LLÉVATELO A UN CUARTO DE HOTEL NO? COMO QUE ESTÁS DEMASIADO TOCADO DEL CEREBRO!

- ¡SUÉLTAME, LOCA!

- Grrr, ¡Si alguna de esas fotos saliera a la luz, ME DESCUARTIZAN MIS JEFES, COMPRENDES?

- Grrr.

- ¡Y no me gruñas! – la chica se pone muy enfadada y se soba la cabeza – He tenido malos protegidos, ¡Pero ustedes son los peores!

La chica resopló y finalmente miró a sus protegidos.

- Tengo que encontrar la forma de protegerlos – sus ojos tiemblan un momento – Mantener su seguridad es mi trabajo.

- ….que hermosos ojos…

La chica suspiró por lo bajo y dio media vuelta. Sería un problema mantener a esos locos seguros.

Mas lejos de ahí, Ramsin estaba muy feliz de que sus protegidos estuviesen sanos y salvos, y los mantenía consigo para darle su sabio consejo a quien mas lo necesitara.

- ¡Vamos Hibari, tira fuerte!

- ¡Está muy pegado T.T!

Y si, las gafas que le habían colocado a Dita, estaban pegadas con pegamento (obvio) super resistente, y no podían sacárselas.

- Tal vez si tiras con mas fuerza o.o

- Ramsin, si tiro mas fuerte le voy a arrancar las patillas y hasta la piel.

- Momento – Afrodita escandalizado y viéndose sumamente ridículo detrás de sus gafas - ¡Dijiste patillas? ¿O sea mi cabello? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Insertar Afrodita chibi corriendo de un lado al otro mientras grita "NONONONONONO" Kanon lo ve correr entre sus piernas y perderse corriendo por el salón.

- Es raro. – se quita sus gafas.

- Y que lo digas, en mis doscientos años de vida nunca conocí a alguien como Afro, inclusive su vida pasada….

- No, no me refiero a eso.

- ¿Entonces o.o? – Kanon sonríe.

- Me refiero, a que el cabello de Hibari es dorado, como el sol, pero brilla sin lastimar mis ojos…

- …………………..o.o……………………..

- Es… hermoso.

- ………………….o.o…………….XDDDDD ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, YA SABÍA YO QUE USTEDES DOS IBAN A TERMINAR MUY JUNTITOS!

- ¡DOKHO, BASTA! – completamente rojo – NO ES ESO! Solo, eh, solo…

- Sooolo?

- Solo me recuerda a la luz del sol, de acuerdo?¡ME ENCANTA EL SOL!

- No no, - canturreó una voz mientras el peso de una persona se recargaba en el hombro del peli azul – yo creo que alguien está enamoraaaado n.n

Kanon baja la mirada completamente rojo tomate.

- Quien te viera Kanoncito – dijo Dita muy sonriente mientras Dokho procuraba no reírse por su apariencia con las gafas pegadas – Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudamos con ella…

Con todo en su lugar, Shion volvía de un momento de relajación con su masajista personal… bueno, bueno, la verdad es que se tele transportó a un centro comercial y se sentó en uno de esos sillones que dan masajes, metió una moneda de cinco pesos y disfrutó su masaje, para luego regresarse.

¡Tu! – señala a la líder - ¡Miren el desastre que causaron!

- Yo creo que Shion hace mucho que no coMe CARNE – Ale-chan y sus dobles sentidos – Ocupa un buen faje! n.n

- Señor Shion, fue un ataque sorpresivo, pero contenido exitosamente.

- ¡ME VALE CACAHUATE! – que leguaje para su ilustrísima -.-U – Las quiero fuera del santuario, ¡AHORA!

- Pero por que nos quieren sacar? T.T

- Por que son unas incompetentes!

No lejos de ellos, dos amazonas que habían permanecido cómodamente viendo los ya conocidos fans attack, Shaina sintió mucho peligro.

- Sobre todo tu! – señala a Gloria – eres una amenaza, una tonta, una…

Se oye el sonido de un golpe y Shion sale volando por los aires, y donde estaba solo queda Grayson mano en alto después del golpe que le metió, cosmo energía rodeándola y mas lúgubre que nunca.

- Nunca… insulte a Gloria…o a ninguna de mis compañeras…

Seiya voltea a ver a su protegida, que está sonriente al ver como la protegen, eso mueve una palanca en el cerebro del burro alado y se gira a ver a Grayson. La posición de la chica, la cosmo energía negra, la protección hacia su compañera.

- Eh, pequeño, estás bien? – Aldebarán sorprendido por que el burro se quedó tieso…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ERES TUUUUUUU!

- Vaya – Shaina sonríe y se gira hacia Marín – Hasta que se acuerda.

- Déjalo, es lento…

Shion se recuperó del golpe y se dirigió de nuevo hacia las chicas, las cuales le esperaban cómodamente sentadas en uno de los sillones que avían quedado usables.

- Mire Shion, por que no se sienta? – Ofreció Nisa con su Hyoga incorporado – Si usted cree que estamos mal preparadas, escuche que está equivocado.

- Es cierto abuelo – Yukako jugando con su encendedor – Nosotras somos mas de lo que parece.

El patriarca iba a negarse, pero observó a sus santos, quienes con ojitos llorosos parecían querer conservar a sus guardianas.

- Aggg – El trono del patriarca se acerca solito… obvio, por telequinesia – de acuerdo, las escucho.

- ¡YIIIIII! – Seiya sale corriendo y vuelve y se queda estático.

- ¿Y ahora tu que? – Hibari lo mira de arriba abajo – Te alocaste mas de lo usual?

- Esque, como va a haber historias fui a por palomitas y mi pijama de caballitos… - Seiya muestra orgulloso su pijama con fotos suyas, digo, dibujos de caballitos – Pero me acordé que ya la traía puesta desde que me despertó Gloria n.n

- …………..

Insertar caída general.

- Dios mío, que imbécil – Ikki se cubre el rostro avergonzado

- ¿DIOS TUYO?

Un torbellino de cabellos morados aparece desde ningún lugar.

- ¡QUIEN FUE EL QUE…

Nisa saca un aparato y toca un botón, se oye en la entrada un silbato.

- AAAAAH – Saori con ojos de corazón – El cartero!

La diosita babosa salió corriendo a ver a su adorado entrega cartas, pero este no estaba, y el silbato fue sonando mas allá, lo que trajo a la bruja dando vueltas por los doce templos. Nisa sonríe.

- Sabía que las bocinas entre los templos iba a servir de algo n.n

Shion rodó los ojos y comenzó a golpear el suelo, realmente impaciente.

- Las guardaespaldas de Bishohen somos como los santos. Escogidas desde la niñez y entrenadas para un mismo propósito… - Inició Grayson cruzando la pierna y recargándose en el sillón levemente intacto.

- Solo que a diferencia suya, nosotras si tenemos algo bueno para proteger. – Opinó Nisa sonriendo y mirando de reojo a cierta diosita que iba siguiendo el sonido del silbato por todo el santuario.

- No le diré de donde vine, por que no tiene importancia, pero terminé en este santuario junto con Gloria. Nos dieron máscara, uniformes, y una maestra…

- Momento, momento, entonces realmente entrenaron en el santuario? – Preguntó Shion enderezándose a medias.

- No abuelo – Yukako jugando con su encendedor – Solo les gusta decirle mentiras para ver si se las cree.

- Ummm…

_**Flashback**_

_- Y tu como te llamas._

_- Grayson._

_- Que edad tienes? _

_- Ocho._

_- Que diablos traes en el pelo?_

_- Una pinza para el cabello._

_- Quítatela._

_- No._

_- ……_

_Mientras tanto, no lejos de ahí._

_- ¡BUAAAAAAAAA, DONDE ESTÁ GRAYSOOOOON?_

_- ¡NIÑA, CÁLLATE!_

_Marín estaba que no aguantaba los berridos de la chiquilla, la cual desde que la habían separado de su amiga no había dejado de llorar a todo pulmón._

_- Por la diosa Athena, por que no me tocó tu amiga? _

_- BUAAAAA, MI SENSEI NO ME QUIEREEEEEEE!_

_- ¡Basta niña!_

_- Pero que son esos gritos?_

_Un niño llegó corriendo en ese instante y se encontró con su maestra siendo abrazada de la cintura por una niñita desconocida._

_- ¡Oye, suelta a mi maestra!_

_- No, es mía!_

_- ¡No es cierto! Marín, dile que te suelte!_

_Y ahí estaba la pobre amazona siendo jalada de un lado al otro, de un lado al otro por un par de mocosos que se disputaban por una maestra._

_- ¡BASTA LOS DOS!_

_Levanta ambo brazos y los niños quedan colgando de sus manos._

_- ¡Son una verdadera peste! Tu Seiya, te voy a llevar con Aioria una temporada._

_- Nooooo – Seiya se abraza con las piernas a la cintura de la amazona y se abraza de su pecho._

_Se oye un mega trancazo._

_- ¡Y COMO VUELVAS A TOCARME AHÍ, TE MATO!_

_- T.T_

_- En cuanto a ti niña…_

_- T.T yo no le agarro el pecho sensei, se lo juro._

_- Ya se, niña… solo… ven conmigo. Vamos a dejar a Seiya con un amigo._

_- n.n uy, la sensei me quiere mas a mi!_

_La amazona va al frente, pensando en como va a entrenar a la niña, cuando escucha a alguien que le grita._

_- He, Marín, mira a tus críos! – Marín voltea y ve a Gloria y a Seiya girando por el piso intentando ahorcarse mutuamente._

_- Por Athena… por que a mi T.T_

_El tiempo pasa volando, y nadie se dio cuenta de que seis meses habían pasado. Shaina, como cosa realmente extraña y sorprendente, le había tomado cariño a su pequeña discípula, mientras Marín, tras controlar los constantes berrinches de su pequeña, igualmente la quería como a una hermanita menor._

_Finalmente llegó el día en que se encontraron ambas amazonas ante el patriarca para entregarle a sus niñas. Pero el patriarca aún no llegaba._

_- ¡GRAYSOOONNNN!_

_- AHHHHH!_

_La niña de cabellos claros tumbó a su amiga y la mandó directo al suelo, mientras la otra se retorcía intentando soltarse._

_- ¡QUÍTATE, IDIOTA!_

_- Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho!_

_- ¡Y TU PESAS MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, QUÍTATEEEE!_

_- Mariiin!_

_De algún lado llegó Seiya, seguido de Aioria, este último con la cabeza gacha y mirando despistadamente a todos lados._

_- Marin!_

_El niño se lanzó a su maestra y la tumbó al suelo, Shaina se golpeó la frente._

_- Así que es ella la que les enseña esas mañas._

_- ¿Ya vas a volver conmigo? Si? Si? Si? Si? Si?_

_- Seiya, basta! Pero que comiste?_

_- n.n comida._

_- O.o…. ¬¬ Aioria, que le diste a fumar a Seiya?_

_- Yo? – cara de angelito – nada, te lo juro. _

_- Que le hiciste?_

_- Ehh, ahh, yooo… - Marín se levanta con Seiya en brazos._

_- Seiya, cuanto son dos mas dos?_

_- Siete n.n_

_- O.O!...A………io………ria….._

_- Ehhh, bye n.n – sale corriendo._

_- ¡VEN PARA ACÁ, QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE A SEIYA?_

_Mientras la amazona correteaba al pobre leoncito asustado, Seiya observó atentamente a Gloria._

_- Ya te vas ¬¬_

_- Sip._

_- ¬¬ y a donde vas – se cruza de brazos – seguro eres tan débil que te van a correr del santuario._

_- Ni creas, ya terminé mi entrenamiento ¬¬_

_- Claro! – Pose de héroe de Seiya – Por favor niña! Yo tengo un año aquí y no he terminado lo que pasa es que tu eres muy débil! – por si a alguien le interesa, Shaina de un paso hacia atrás._

_- No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto._

_- ¡Claro que si! DÉBIL, DÉBIL, DÉ…_

_De repente, el niño salió como bala de cañón contra las rocas, y Gloria se giró a ver a su compañera._

_- … n.n Gracias._

_- -.-_

_Insertar a Seiya KO._

_**Fin de flashback**_

- Así que como ve, ambas somos amazonas, además de herederas a las armaduras de la cobra y el águila.

- Anda, esa no me la sabía – Seiya con cara de idiota.

- Ummm, solo tengo una pregunta – dijo Shion con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados – las amazonas no pueden ser entrenadas sino para servir a Athena, está prohibido entrenarlas para otro propósito…. ¿Saga?

El aludido muy, muuy cerca de la puerta se congela.

- Emmm… si patriarca?

- Tú sabías que estas niñas no se iban a quedar en el santuario y solo venían a aprender a pelear?

- Ehh… - pequeños pasitos de Saga a la puerta – Puede que si…

- Y porque las aceptaste?

- Por queee… eran unas niñas adorables?

- ¬¬

Saga tragó saliva y dio media vuelta para escurrirse definitivamente de la habitación, pero para su sorpresa, el patriarca apareció de repente frente a él.

- Eh, ah, yo….

- ¡AH, AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO! – allá va Aioria a abrir la boca – Cuando me quedé a cuidado de Seiya, me acuerdo que el patriarca se fue de vacaciones a Miami y volvió y nos trajo regalitos a todos n.n

Silencio profundo.

- SAGAAAAAAA!

Se ve de fondo a Shion persiguiendo a Saga chibi mientras a todos les sale una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

- Pero sigan contando historias! – berreó Seiya abrazando una almohada que quien sabe de donde salió.

- Si, sigan! Pero esta vez una que no tenga golpes n.n – Dijo un igualmente enpijamado Shun.

La siguiente en tomar su historia fue Ramsin, la guardiana de Shaka y Mu.

- Desde que tengo memoria he sido entrenada. Mi lugar fue Nepal. Vivía sola en una casa pequeña e iba el templo todos los días…

_**Flashback**_

_Vemos a una niña de unos doce años salir de su pequeña casa y dirigirse al templo, hace las propias oraciones al entrar y finalmente se sienta frente a una estatua de buda._

_En su frente se ve un punto rojo, sus ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrada… y es cuando un globito sale de su nariz y la chica empieza a roncar._

_Mente de Ramsin…_

_- Uju, volví a alcanzar el Nirvana n.n ¡Trágate eso niño de la India que sales es todas las noticias religiosas! _

_- Ramsin…_

_- Hola Buda n.n_

_El hombre se acerca y se sienta pesadamente en un enorme cojín._

_- Dime, tienes preguntas que hacerme…_

_- Si… tienes algo de comer? Hoy no conseguí nada para desayunar._

_- Emmm… Ramsin, me refería a preguntas sobre la existencia del hombre y su razón en la tierra._

_- Ahh eso… pero si no necesito preguntarte eso! Yo se la existencia del hombre en la tierra._

_- ¿En serio? Has encontrado la respuesta?_

_- Claro! El hombre está en la tierra para comer, para dormir, para amar y para procrear mas y mas gente, y si no la procrea, de perdido practica la procreación, jeje._

_- ………………estás segura?_

_- Claro! Por cierto, tienes o no algo de comer?_

_- U.U ya sabes donde está el refrigerador._

_- Viva! – la chica va hacia el refrigerador que mágicamente apareció ahí – Oye! Como que solo tienes pan?_

_- El pan es…_

_- ¿Y la matequilla? ¿Y la mermelada? A ver, donde dejaste el jamón y la mayonesa para hacerme un sándwich?_

_- Puees…_

_- Y por otro lado, que hace el pan en el refri?_

_La chica saca unos pedazos de pan y un vaso de leche._

_- Tienes que ir de compras, yo podría ir por ti, por una módica cantidad, claro está._

_- Ramsin, debes aprender el verdadero significado del hombre en la tierra._

_- Y ese sería?_

_- La existencia para amar, para odiar, para perdonar. Para que su huella quede grabada en la tierra y su espíritu se vuelva inmortal a través de los hijos. _

_Ramsin parpadea y lo medita un segundo._

_- n.n me gusta mas tu idea._

_- Eres taan difícil._

_- Aún así te agrado._

_Buda sonrió al ver a la chica, una de sus mejores seguidoras, sin duda. Disfrutaba su vida y religión, y…_

_- ¡Oye, que haces?_

_- n.n te abrazo!_

_- Pero soy una entidad sagrada!_

_- Nah, eres un gordito muy sabio!_

_- Ramsin?_

_- Uy, esa es la voz de mi maestro, me llama a salir de mi trance._

_- O sea que te está despertando ¬¬_

_- Algo así n.n – le planta un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos n.n._

_Mundo real_

_- Si maestro? – pregunta ella enderezando de repente la cabeza tras reventarse el globito._

_- Ha llegado el momento de que aprendas a tener contacto con la naturaleza._

_El maestro toma a la chica de la ropa y se la lleva colgando hasta un acantilado donde la deja caer sin decir agua va._

_- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_- ¡Usa la fuerza! – Grita el maestro desde la cima del acantilado._

_- ¡ESTO NO ES STAR WARS, HIJO DE LA…_

_- Ah no? – mira a su alderredor – Ah vaya, esto no es Tatoinne. – se encoge de hombros – Bueno, entonces me voy. – se va._

_Mientras con la chica que seguía cayendo…_

_- VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR…. – piensa un segundo y se encoge de hombros – Bueno, ya no tengo que preocuparme por los peligros del cáncer – saca una pipa, la enciende y aspira profundamente – Ummm suave… cof, cof, cof… de acuerdo, una niña de doce años no debe andar fumando esto…¡Y ahora como despierto la fuerza? Ummm…_

_La chica meditó en todas las cosas que había aprendido a lo largo de su corta vida y en su reciente conversación (o sueño guajiro) con Buda._

_- Ommmm…_

_De la nada, sale una rama de un árbol y detiene su caída de manera nada suave._

_- ¡AAAAAY, MI ESPALDA! ¡Rama estúpida! – la rama desaparece y la chica cae de nuevo – U.U de acuerdo, lección No. 1… respeta a la naturaleza… ¡ECHEN PAJAAAAAAAAA!_

_**Fin de flashback**_

Todos en silencio observando a la chica y luego a Shaka.

- Estás segura de haber alcanzado el Nirvana? – Shaka con una ceja levantada.

- Pues claro! – ella sonríe – Gran parte de mi sabiduría y el madurar de mi carácter se lo debo a mis constantes conversaciones con Buda y a mi experiencia.

- Bueno, pues al menos me parece sensato tener como protección a dos amazonas y a una protegida de Buda – comentó Shion sintiéndose mas tranquilo, luego procedió a observar a la chica rubia que protegía a su mejor amigo – Y usted, señorita, que me podría decir?

Hibari se cruzó de piernas y razonó unos segundos como empezar su historia.

_**Flashback**_

_Estamos en la selva amazónica, una joven rubia de voluptuosos atributos se pasea descansa por entre los árboles ostentando un cuchillo rudimentario en su mano. Su apretada blusa de cuero presiona de forma incitadora sus marcadas formas mientras su falda abierta muestra la piel que…_

**_Interrupción de flashback, mundo real._**

Grayson leyendo y releyendo su libreta.

- Pero por que diablos escribí eso?

Grayson checa la portada y el título es "Eróticas historias de amazonas"

- o.o esto no es mío… - Grayson tira la revista y agarra su libreta – A ver, a ver, Shiryu… embarazos… Máscara… ummm… burros, pepinos… Ellas Vs Ellos…. Creo que debo organizar mas mis borradores… ¡Ah, aquí está!

_**Retomando el flashback**_

_Vemos a una niña de aproximadamente ocho años en medio de la selva amazónica, acostada en una piedra con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza._

_- Hiba-chan?_

_La chica giró el rostro y observó a una niña poco mas pequeña que ella que se acercaba corriendo con una enorme sonrisa. Se llevó la mano al rostro y gruñó. _

_- Que quieres?_

_- Es hora de entrenar n.n_

_- Aún no comprendo como es que tu eres mi sensei._

_- o.o_

_- Quiero decir que eres una tonta._

_- o.o_

_- Que no comprendes las cosas y te falta materia gris._

_- Que es materia gris? A mi me gusta el azul n.n._

_- ¬¬ vamos a entrenar, si?_

_- Claro!_

_La pequeña salió corriendo muy feliz y tomó una piedra del suelo, la lanzó hacia arriba y observó a su compañera, la cual arribaba en ese instante._

_- Lista?_

_- Como sea Gloria-chan._

_La pequeña amazona y heredera a la armadura del águila se puso en posición de batalla, lo mismo que su alumna, cuando la roca cayera al suelo, la batalla iniciaría y…_

_De repente, Gloria cae inconsciente por que la roca le cayó sobre la cabeza._

_-U.U K.O._

_La chica rubia pateó a su compañera un par de veces en el piso y definitivamente, esta no despertó._

_- Bien, una vez mas tenemos a la sensei inconsciente y a la alumna frustrada. Por que diablos no me tocó con Grayson?_

_La rubia tomó a su pequeña sensei en brazos y la llevó a la diminuta cabaña que les habían dado los tipos que las habían dejado ahí._

_Las tareas eran las mismas día a día, cuidar mas de su sensei que de si misma, luchar juntas cuando la otra estaba consiente o rescatarla si se caía por un acantilado o catarata, maña que no sabía de donde habría aprendido._

_Pero después de todo, aprendía a luchar, era raro, pero si aprendía. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, había aprendido a cuidar en extremo de la seguridad de su maestra, la cual era un peligro con patas incluso para ella misma, pero había que admitir que era bastante fuerte._

_Al paso de los años, la rubia se había dado un inmenso sentido de la responsabilidad… y de la estupidez humana. Todo gracias a su compañera de entrenamiento._

_- Te digo que estás mal._

_- Que no._

_- Pero si…_

_- ¡Te he dicho que no!_

_- Pero…_

_- ¡No! Ya vamos a largarnos de esta selva! Llevamos tres años aquí! Sobreviviendo a las inclemencias del tiempo, buscando nuestro alimento de…_

_- De echo, un camión viene cada 15 días a dejarnos comida, recuerdas?_

_- ¬¬ déjame expresarme._

_- o.o esque… tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta que despiertes tu energía interior que…_

_- ¡Deja en paz esas bobadas! Yo me largo!_

_- Esque-e… - la chica empieza a jugar con los dedos – esque no me quiero quedar solita, y yo me tengo que quedar._

_- Me vale ¬¬_

_- Pero…_

_- Vienes conmigo o te quedas?_

_- T.T_

_La chica rubia rodó los ojos. Tenía que admitir que no quería escuchar razones, no le gustaba escuchar razones, pero no le quedaba otra que escuchar, y obedecer. Además, cuando de lágrimas se trataba, podía tener un corazón de pollo._

_- Vale, me quedo._

_- ¡AHHHHH, QUE ALEGRÍA! – la rubia es tacleada por su compañera._

_- ¡YA BASTA, BÁJATEME DE ENCIMA, PERO DE DONDE SACASTE ESAS MAÑAS?_

_**Fin de flashback**_

Shion con un tic en el ojo.

- Y así fue como aprendí a cuidar gente cuidando de esta tonta n.n

- Si, es cierto, ella aprendió a cuidarme… momento, cual tonta? o.o

Grayson le soba la cabeza como a un cachorrito para que se mantenga calladita.

- Pues… si es igual de propensa a accidentes, y es gracias a ti que sigue viva… pues debes tener experiencia.

- ¬¬ y acaso lo duda.

- No, para nada.

- Lo está dudando.

- Te digo que no! Vi como trataste a Afrodita para cuidarlo y…

- Pero lo está dudando! ¬¬

- ¡TE DIGO QUE NO, QUE CONFÍO EN TI PARA CUIDAR DE DOKHO!

- Solo de Dokho? n.n te preocupa Dokho? Le quieres hacer cositas a Dokho? O prefieres que él te las haga a ti?

Insertar Shion rojo como tomate.

- ¡Niña, callate!

- ¡Y ahora me grita! Ya ve como no confía en mi? – Shion se deja caer en su silla.

- De acuerdo… quien sigue?

- Sigo yo. – Dijo la voz neutral de la piromaniaca oficial mientras seguía jugando con su encendedor – Yo también entrené en la selva amazónica. Bajo la tutela de Grayson.

- O.o? En serio? Y como es que no eres una loca obsesiva como… - de algún lado sale volando un jarrón y Shion queda inconsciente.

- Bueno, como decía…

_**Flashback**_

_En medio de la selva amazónica se ve a dos jóvenes de aproximadamente once o doce años peleando fieramente. La primera de ropas desgastadas negras con una máscara de plata y la segunda vistiendo colores mas claros entre amarillo y rojo._

_- ¡VENGA YUKAKO, ATACA!_

_- Pues deja de moverte, maldita sea!_

_La chica se giró rápidamente y apuntó su mano hacia la que sería la líder en un futuro, con su mano libre encendió su encendedor y proyectó una potente llamarada que deja la cara de la líder totalmente chamuscada._

_- ¡AHH, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA! – se arranca la máscara - ¡QUE ESTÁS LOCA O QUE?_

_- Pues quien te manda dejarte puesto el cacharro ese? _

_- Esa me la pagas! – la chica se le va encima y empieza a ahorcarla - Vas a ver, me quemaste mi precioso rostro!_

_- ¡PUES NI QUE ESTUVIERAS TAN CHULA! – le patea el vientre y la manda a volar. - ¡Y ADEMÁS, NO TE ME ECHES ENCIMA, QUE AHORITA APESTAS HORRORES!_

_- ¡PUES TU NO HUELES A ROSAS PRECISAMENTE! – se quedó la otra enderezándose dificultosamente._

_Ambas chicas respiraban ya dificultosamente y cansadas, hasta que finalmente se dejaron caer al suelo._

_- Eres una pesada – se quejó Grayson sobándose la cara._

_- Y tu eres una tragona, por tu culpa se nos acaba bien rápido lo que nos traen para comer._

_- Bah, aquí la sensei soy yo._

_- Ni que me enseñaras mucho. – se encoge de hombros – Pero en algún lado tenía que aprender a pelear no?_

_- Muy graciosa._

_- Gracias, siempre lo he sabido._

_Grayson se enderezó a medias y recogió su máscara._

_- Has mejorado tu golpe de luna?_

_- Bastante._

_- ¿Y la sierra dorada?_

_- Errr… aún no logro un corte limpio, todo lo que toco sale volando echo cachitos._

_- Tienes que practicar._

_- Como si no lo supiera ¬¬._

_- Por cierto, mañana van a venir por ti._

_- O.O?_

_- Van a llevarte con alguien que te enseñe a proteger a una persona._

_- P-pero…!_

_- Vamos, que ibas a aprender aquí? Que vas a proteger? Un coco?_

_- ¿Y con quien me van a mandar? – Grayson sonríe sádicamente._

_Día siguiente, México DF._

_- Y yo soy la persona encargada de proteger a Lucerito._

_- o.o a quien?_

_- A la novia de América._

_- ¿Es lesbiana?_

_- ¡El continente!_

_- El continente tiene novia?_

_- Así se le llama!_

_- A quien?_

_- A Lucerito!_

_- ¿Quién?_

_- ¡Mi protegida!_

_- Su beneficiada en la herencia?_

_- No! Soy un guardaespaldas de la novia de América, Lucero, la esposa de Mijares!_

_La chica parpadea y se rasca la cabeza._

_- A ver, a ver si entendí… - enumera con los dedos – Se llama Lucerito, es la novia del continente americano, y está casada con un tipo que se llama Mijares._

_- ¡Así es!_

_- Umm… está usted drogado?_

_- No!_

_- Ah ok, quien se droga es ella! Mira que ser la novia de un continente…_

_- T.T_

_**Fin de flashback**_

- Y fue así como terminé aprendiendo los secretos del guardaespaldas de Lucero, - dijo ella despreocupadamente después de haber recordado su lapso de estupidez – él me enseñó que ante todo, la seguridad del protegido es lo principal, no importan los medios.

Todos miran a la chica que juega con su encendedor y luego a Grayson, y extrañamente, ambas están sentadas en la misma pose.

- Eso da miedo… - Aioria traga saliva al saberse en manos de la aprendiza de una maniaca compulsiva y sádica.

Shion se alisó la túnica, comenzaba a ver que eran chicas preparadas.

- Bien, me conformo con ustedes… pero, ustedes no me han dicho sus historias.

- Ahora yo, ahora yo, ahora yo! – dijo una feliz castaña dando brincos de emoción, mientras su espíritu se cruzaba de brazos – Tengo una buena historia, en serio, puedo, puedo, si?

- Errr… claro o.o

- Uuuuy, es mi turno!

La chica se lanzó sobre Milo, quien estaba sentado no lejos de ella y se sentó cómodamente en su regazo.

- Bien, mi historia comienza hace apenas unos años, yo estuve entrenando en el desierto del Sahara en compañía de un montón de lindos y tiernos oficiales desiertarios, además de la loca de Aiko-chan.

- Así es, ambas éramos candidatas para hacernos guardaespaldas en un futuro y proteger la paz de los hombres atractivos de todo el mundo.

_**Flash back**_

_Todo era paz y tranquilidad para aquellas dos chicas, todos los días se levantaban y acarreaban agua, que por que era bueno para los músculos, luego iban y le ayudaban a darle un buen baño al general, que estaba mas bueno que el baño, eso era bueno para los ojos._

_Luego las ponían a jugar con armas peligrosas. Eso también era bueno. _

_En si, este par vivía una utopía rodeadas de hombres atractivos, eternamente sudados y con barba pero que estaban ultra buenos y las veían como las "mascotitas" pero sabían que ellas no eran ni tiernas, ni puras, ni santas, y tal vez es por eso que las querían tanto._

_Ale-chan era la mayor de ambas, con apenas 16 años, separada de su grupo de entrenamiento de guardaespaldas para saber sobrevivir al desierto. Teñía una increíble habilidad para aparecer cosas de la nada, sobre todo cámaras de video cuando el general estaba tomando un baño, y hacer que llamaradas de fuego surcaran el aire a su antojo._

_Por otro lado, estaba Aiko-chan, un año menor que la otra (sabemos que no es cierta la edad, pero todos lean y callen) que tenía habilidades distintas, pues estaba mas conectada al mundo espiritual y otras cosas raras en las que solo ella se entendía, y muy de vez en cuando Ale-chan, que tenía la mala maña de ir a interrumpirla cuando rara vez intentaba meditar._

_Un día, sucedió que la base del ejército en medio del desierto donde vivían estas dos, fue atacada, y lo primero que hicieron los oficiales fue poner a salvo a sus dos mascotitas._

_- ¡CORRAN, NIÑAS, CORRAN!_

_- ¡Pero general Buenon!_

_- Vamos, vamos – saca unas cantimploras y una mochila – Tomen, con esto sobrevivirán, vayan a la base al sur y refúgiense! Los sobrevivientes iremos por ustedes._

_- ¡Pero…_

_- ¡ES UNA ORDEN! – Y tras decirlo, las agarró a ambas de la ropa, las sentó en la catapulta y las lanzó lejos, muuuy lejos._

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Muchos, muchos, muchos kilómetros de ahí, ambas se estrellan en la arena._

_- ¡AHH, NO TENÍA POR QUE HACER ESO!_

_- Uy, mira Ale-chan!_

_- ¡Que, que?_

_- Arena, mucha, mucha arena n.n_

_La chica se quedó quieta mirando todo a su alrededor con kilómetros y kilómetros de no mas que eso, ARENA!_

_- ¡Pero a donde rayos nos mandaron?_

_- Pues por aquí no es la base sur, sabes?_

_- Eso ya lo se, estúpida! Pero la catapulta estaba puesta para dejarnos a orillas de la base sur! Por que estamos tan lejos?_

_- Ummm - la chica se puso pensativa unos segundos – Tendrá que ver el día que nos pusimos a lanzar huevos a los buitres y a ninguno le atinamos?_

_- O.o…. ¡Creí que tu habías puesto la catapulta de vuelta a su lugar!_

_- ¡Que? Yo! Pensé que tu la habías devuelto a su posición original!_

_Insertar incómodo silencio. Toma aérea del desierto._

_- ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDAAAAAS!_

_Dos días después…_

_- Dame acá la cantimplora!_

_- No! Es la mía, me la dio el general a mi!_

_- Ah si! – la castaña se cruzó de brazos enojada – Pues cuando a ti te de hambre, no te voy a dar nada de la comida que traigo!_

_- Eh! Eso no es justo! Sin comida me moriré!_

_- Pero que graaan tragedia._

_- Grrr… Momento – la chica se queda estática y con una gran sonrisa - ¡Tengo una idea, por que no se me había ocurrido antes?_

_- Por que a ti nunca se te ocurren ideas? o.o_

_Aiko tomó las cantimploras que traía, las destapó y empezó a vaciarla en el piso, creando una señal gigante de SOS._

_- Listo n.n – vacía la última gota – Ahora solo debemos esperar a que pase un avión y la vea._

_- …………………….Aiko…… en el tiempo que tenemos aquí… HAS VISTO PASAR UN SOLO AVIÓN?_

_- Errr… nop._

_- ¡CUÁNTO CREES QUE VAYA A DURAR UNA SEÑAL DE AGUA EN EL DESIERTO?_

_Ambas chicas observan la señal y esta hace puf y desaparece._

_- T.T_

_**Fin de flashback.**_

- Y así, pasamos tres días de horrible sed pero sin hambre, y al final de ese tiempo, Aiko-chan se murió n.n

Silencio profundo.

- Y cuando me iba a morir yo, llegó un hombre bien buenote con una máscara rara que me tomó como aprendiz y me enseñó los secretos del shamanismo.

- ¿Y como fue que acabaste con Aiko-chan? – preguntó curioso Milo observando a la fantasma, la cual rondaba felizmente alrededor de Camus.

- Ahh, esque fui a la oficina de fantasmas sin empleo y ahí estaba ella n.n

- ………………- todos.

- o.o No preguntaré.

Shion carraspeó y se giró a ver a la última de las guardaespaldas, Nisa. La encargada de cuidar de Hyoga y Saga…. Y hablando de Hyoga, este estaba aún abrazando con un brazo a Nisa y se estaba chupando el dedo haciendo extraños soniditos.

- Bueno, pues yo fui dejada como perro en caja a la puerta de una casa muy bonita. Para suerte mía, el hijo del dueño de esa casa había desaparecido hacía mucho, y me adoptó y trató muy bonito.

- Vaya… y como fue que llegaste a ser guardaespalda?

- Por que el que vivía ahí era ni más ni menos – Mirada cómplice a Máscara – Que Don Carlo Giovanni de la Paz, el jefe de la mafia Siliciana en Italia.

Todos con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Máscara se pone a tantito de irse al suelo.

- Es mas, aquí traigo una foto de él de cuando era joven con su hijito recién nacido.

- DAME ESO! – Máscara se lanza sobre la foto pero Nisa lo hace un lado al estilo torero y la foto es tomada accidentalmente por Hyoga.

- ¡o.o Anda, pero si este es Máscara cuando era bebé, verdad?

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – todos se lanzan sobre la foto.

Después de un arroyadero de manos, piernas e insultos, también unos cuantos mandados de ida y de vuelta a Yomotzu, la foto acabó en manos de cierto burrito alado.

- ¡Mira, que bonito bebé, le están cambiando el pañal!

- ¡A ÉL!

Todos se lanzan sobre el pobre del burro y lo dejan más plano que una estampilla que ha estado a dieta durante un año, y finalmente, logran controlar a Máscara y es Mu el que se apodera de la foto.

- O.O!

- A ver Mu, a ver Mu, pásala a la mente de todos!

El lemuriano observó la imagen detenidamente, luego miró a Deathmask siendo controlado por Milo y Aioria.

Se giró a ver a su guardaespalda, ella podría protegerle… un momento, así como ella lo protegería a él, entonces…

- ¡SUELTEN A MÁSCARA!

De algún lugar sale un golpe volando directito a la cabeza de Milo, pero Ale-chan alcanza a detenerlo con su brazo, pero usando su brazo de apoyo, la persona gira y lanza una patada a la merita cara de Aioria, el cual fue literalmente tacleado por Yukako para poder ponerlo a salvo.

Y en aquél instante, Máscara desapareció, reapareciendo varios metros mas lejos detrás de Grayson, quien estaba en actitud desafiante.

- o.o orale…

Mu se quedó quietecito quietecito, preguntándose si Ramsin podría defenderlo de ese monstruo… pueees, esperaba que si.

Hizo un rápido escaneo de las mentes generales e insertó la información en los discos duros de sus compañeros… U.U ok, ok debo dejar de trabajar turnos extras en la oficina…

La imagen apareció en las mentes de todos clarita como el agua.

3…2…1…

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Los pobres santos acabaron en el piso retorciéndose de la risa, una pequeña fantasmita se lanzó a ver la foto, y…

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, PERO QUE CHIQUITA LA TENÍAS MASCARITA!

- …….o.o…..XD JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJA – todo mundo revolcándose de nuevo en el piso.

El pobre santo de cáncer se puso más rojo que un tomate y le salía humo por las orejas. Giró la mirada a la tal Yukako y apretó el puño.

- Ya, ya, señor Mascara. – Vino la voz de Gloria mientras le palmeaba la espalda – Haga el amor, no la guerra.

- See – Opinó Nisa recuperando su preciada foto – Como dice Grayson, has temblar la cama, no la tierra.

Por los ojos de Máscara cruza un brillo extraño y mira de arriba abajo a su protectora.

- Jeje… - le acerca una mano al trasero, pero de repente, ella lo agarra de la muñeca y empieza a apretar – Aww, oye, sueltame urraca loca!

- Ni creas Mascarita. – lo mira fijamente detrás de los lentes – tu me pones una mano encima… – se lleva la mano al cuello y traza una línea horizontal.

- Gulp…. O.o

De repente, las luces se apagan, una luz roja comienza a girar iluminando todo a pedazos y suena una sirena de alerta.

- ¡CÒDIGO ROJO, FAN ATTACK!

- ¡Todos a sus posiciones!

Los santos que ya más o menos se la sabían, salieron corriendo en distintas direcciones… menos Dokho y Kanon, que nada mas se pusieron sus gafas y se sentaron cómodamente.

Nisa, que apenas se liberaba de su pato integrado, se encontró con un Hyoga tamaño natural que ahora se le aferraba de caballito a la espalda.

- T.T no me dejes!

- Aggg… - la chica corre hacia el patriarca y se saca la túnica dejándolo solo en interiores para echársela encima y se ve como si estuviera jorobada - ¡Bien, vamos!

- T.T mi ropa!

- Shion, donde está su túnica?

- Seiya, gracias por interesarte.

- Nooo, y ahora donde me escondo?

- T.T

Dejando a Gloria como apoyo para la protección de todos los presentes, las demás salieron corriendo a exterminar la peste que de nueva cuenta les había caído.

Entre los santos, todos meditaban las mini biografías de sus protectoras.

- Saben que?

- Que Seiya?

- No entendí. o.o

- ……………………………………..

Insertar caída general.

Mientras afuera se escuchaba una batalla campal, Shion, quien había acudido a esconderse con ellos dentro de las habitaciones de Athena, tomó el frutero que Aldebarán cargaba y suspiró.

- Mira Seiya. La señorita Grayson es como él – le lanza una manzana a Máscara – la señorita Ramsin es como ellos – les lanza una manzana a Mu y otra a Shaka – la señorita Hibari es como él – le lanza una manzana a Kanon – la señorita Ale-chan es como ellos – les lanza una a Milo y otra a Máscara – la señorita Yukako es como él – le manda una manzana a Ikki – y la señorita Gloria es como tu – le entrega una manzana – Comprendiste?

- ¿Eh? – Seiya comiéndose su manzana – Dijiste algo Shion o.o?

- U.U

_**N/A´s HOLA!**_

Espero que este capi les haya gustado! Primero que nada, a Nisa preciosa, si no te puse historia larga, es por que me pareció mejor lo de la foto, peeero, tu historia es un tanto diferente a las otras, y de todas formas va a salir pero mas delante, ok?

La parte del tabaco con Ramsin, es obviamente un mini tributo a Los Simpsons, que no me pertenecen, por cierto.

En lo del guardaespalda de Lucerito, el que les apuntó con la pistola a los reporteros, a mi me parece mas bien que era él el que estaba en lo correcto, por que para eso estaba ahí, para proteger a Lucero, ¡Y los medios se agarraron de ahí para hacerse los ofendidos y subir el raiting, no se vale!

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Recibí un mensaje de parte de **Galvana, **primero que nada, estoy muy agradecida de que me hayas dejado mensaje. Como todos sabemos, los reviews son nuestra recompensa y estamos honrados de recibirlos.

Es cierto que es muy difícil hacer un self insert, y MUCHO mas difícil, hacer que la gente no pierda en interés. Pero te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que la gente no se sienta perdida con mis historias, pues no me gustaría perder todo aquello que con tanto trabajo he podido lograr.

Para aquellos que aún estén perdidos con las historias, puedo decirles quienes son las guardaespaldas.

**Lady Grayson** – Lider, cuida de Shiryu, Shura y Máscara. (Nacido Inocente)

**Lady Gloria** – Mascotita del grupo, cuida de Aldebarán y Seiya (Nacido Inocente)

**Ale-chan** – Pervertida en potencia, cuida de Milo y Camus (Milo)

**Yukako** – Pirómana sarcástica, cuida de Aioria, Aioros, Ikki y Shun (La semana del caballero)

**Nisa** – Hija de la mafia altamente peligrosa cuando se enoja, cuida de Saga y Hyoga (Todo por Pandora)

**Hibari** – Desesperada que ha cautivado a Kanon, cuida de Kanon, Dokho y Afrodita (15 años después)

**Ramsin **– La mamá de los pollitos, cuida de Mu y Shaka (9 meses x 4, Dorada Espera, Especial de Navidad)

Espero haber resuelto sus dudas, y que a pesar de ser un self insert, puedan aceptar a los "personajes" y divertirse con las ocurrencias de esta historia.

Pues bueno, los reviews no los puedo contestar de momento, por que profile está fallando, pero en cuanto pueda subo las respuestas, de acuerdo? Muchas gracias a todo mundo por su apoyo, y espero pasen un fantástico día.

_Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad (o rojo líder, jajajajaja)_


	6. Mudanzas

_AAACap. 06_

_Mudanza_

Varios minutos mas tarde, las guardaespaldas apilaban a las afueras del santuario los cadáveres de las fanáticas que habían insistido en su ataque y rehusado a huir cuando las guardaespaldas usaron sus máximos ataques.

Shion observaba con ojos grandes como los de Yugi de Yu Gi Oh! Como las chicas tiraban los cuerpos unos sobre otros.

- Emm, oye.

- Si? – Nisa se detiene con un cuerpo sobre el hombro y el otro bajo el brazo – Que quiere?

- No es poco ortodoxo matar a esas chicas? – Nisa se encoge de hombros – Digo, ellas solamente…

- El reglamento dice que podemos hacer lo que sea por cuidarlos… y ustedes matan a otros guerreros para proteger a Athena, o no?

- Eh, ah, bueno…

- Es lo mismo… pero con alguien mas importante.

Y tras decirlo, la chica se retiró de lo mas tranquila, Shion se sobó el cabello preguntándose que sería de él a mano de todas esas locas.

Cuando terminaron, Yukako hizo una esfera de fuego en su mano y la dirigió a los cadáveres.

- Bueno niñas, trabajo cumplido. – Dijo Gloria sacudiéndose las manos, todas la miran feo - ¿Qué?

Se abre la escena y se ve a Gloria con un enorme saco cargado de joyas, billetes, posters, y algunas prendas de ropa, que antes pertenecieran a las desquiciadas fanáticas.

- U.U tu no cambias. – Grayson se giró a sus demás compañeras – Y bien? Alguien ha analizado ya el templo al que se llevará a sus protegidos?

Todas se miran entre si.

- Yo me los voy a llevar a Virgo. – Ramsin sonríe y pone cara soñadora – Me muero por meditar bajo los árboles gemelos!

- Oye! – Shaka se cruza de brazos – Esos árboles son para mi absoluta meditación!

- Ejem, Shaka… - Ramsin le pellizca la mejilla – No se supone que la envidia y la codicia son cosas penadas por Buda?

- Emm, ah… - Shaka sudando – Yo soy Buda! Y tengo derecho a…

- ¿En serio? – Ramsin empieza a picarle el estómago con un dedo – Pues te falta panza… y te sobra cabello n.n

- ¡AAAY, NO TIRES DE MI CABELLO!

- Por favor! – Gloria se cruza de brazos – Si ese chico es Buda, entonces yo soy un conejo. – La chica para reforzar sus palabras encoge sus manos, dobla a medias las piernas y empieza a saltar.

- Uy, eso se ve divertido n.n

- Si es cierto n.n

Y aquí tenemos a una prole de tres conejos, encabezados por Gloria, seguida por Seiya y cerrada por Shun que brincan bien contentos en su forma chibi alrededor de los presentes.

Todos con gota de sudor.

- Ejem… como decía, nosotros nos vamos a Virgo.

- Bien. – Grayson saca una libreta y anota, deja su pluma sobre su oreja y saca la mano fuera de la pantalla, la regresa con una pistola en la mano, la cual guarda dentro de su saco – No juegues con eso Yukako… ahora bien, Nisa, tu que tienes planeado?

- Pues no quiero traumar demasiado el pequeño NDM, no sería bueno para el concurso – razonó la chica viendo a su inconsciente protegido, quien de la impresión cuando una chica lo atrapó y abrazó contra sus voluptuosos senos se había desmayado – Además, lo necesito en un lugar donde no se me pierda con facilidad.

- De acuerdo, ustedes a Acuario – Grayson toma su pluma y anota algo, vuelve a ponerla sobre su oído y su mano vuelve a salir de la pantalla, esta vez regresa con un cuchillo tipo Cocodrilo Dondi, que se guarda en el pantalón – Te dije que no Yukako. Ahora bien…

- ¡Momento, momento! – Ale-chan se cruzó de brazos – Nosotros también queremos ir a acuario!

- ¿Perdón? – cara de confusión y se ve que una vez toma un arma, esta vez un bat de baisball – Yukako, luego voy a hablar seriamente contigo. Ahora bien, Ale-chan, creo que…

- ¡Además, MI PROTEGIDO Camus es el dueño de esa casa! Justo es que nos quedemos con ella.

- Supongo que podrían compartir.

La chica giró los ojos fastidiada mientras veía arruinarse todos sus planes. Pues por experiencia nocturna levantando vigilancia, sabía que Acuario era muy frío, que mejor forma que atrapar al escorpioncito que haciéndolo buscar un poco de calor.

- Como sea.

- Bien – Grayson escribe en su libreta y una vez mas su mano sale, pero esta vez a una velocidad impresionante y se oye un mega trancazo, seguido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo – Te dije que te calmaras. Bien, Hibari, tienes planes ya?

- Tengo planeado irme a Picis con mis muchachos. Queda mas lejos, y las fanáticas tendrían que atravesarlas a ustedes para llegar a los míos.

- ¬¬ o sea que nos estás dejando tu trabajo a nosotras? – Opinó Nisa cruzándose de brazos. – Me viste cara de tu criada o que?

- A ti no – Hibari sonríe inocentemente – Pero si puedo ahorrarme trabajo, pues bueno n.n

- ¬¬

- Bien, como sea, eso no importa – escribiendo – Hibari y sus protegidos a Picis… - la mano de Grayson sale y a la pantalla entra con Yukako agarrada firmemente por el cabello con un guante de acero y picos puesto – Puedo saber que tanto intentas hacer?

- ¡Podrías soltarme?

- …..

- ¡Esque mira!

Todos se giran a donde está señalando Yukako y ven que el trenecito de conejos incluye también a Aioria, todos con simpáticos trajes de conejitos, enormes sonrisas y maquillaje en los rostros, lo que los hace ver mas "adorables".

- ¡DÉJAME, SUÉLTAME, YO SI LE SURTO UNOS BUENOS CATES! (CatesGolpes)

- Yukako, ya tienes a donde te vas a ir?

- ¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO, YO SI ME LA SURTO!

- U.U Yukako, a donde te vas a ir con tus protegidos?

- ¡A LEO, AHORA PODRÍAS SOLT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Al obtener la información que quería, la líder soltó a su compañera y se dispuso a anotar, mientras la otra la verse tan imprevistamente suelta, salió volando con su propia fuerza acumulada y rodó algunos metros sin dejar de gritar.

- Bien… ahora – Grayson en pose meditativa – Gloria seguro que se va a Tauro, y yo me quedo en Cáncer, bien chicas…

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos se giran hacia el grito y ven a Yukako siguiendo a Gloria, (seguida de sus demás conejitos) ondeando lo que parece ser un mazo gigante que tiene inscrito en el mango "Propiedad de Ale-chan" el cual brilla con un aura roja.

Todos miran a Ale-chan.

- ¿Qué? – cara inocente – A mi solo me lo pidió prestado, nunca dijo para que.

- U.U

De regreso a la persecución, Gloria sigue huyendo con su traje de conejo.

Y para aquél que llegue a pensar que está corriendo a toda velocidad, permítanme decirles que está equivocado, y al que crea que va corriendo como cualquier persona normal, también está equivocado.

Por que lo que la chica iba haciendo era BRINCAR a toda velocidad.

- ¡VEN ACÁ ESTÚPIDA, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LAS GUARDAESPALDAS!

- Marin sensei T.T – Síndrome Hyoga.

- ¡VEN ACÁ, TE VOY A MACHACAAAAR!

De repente, el mazo se hace chiquito y solo quedar un par de aretes y Aiko flotando.

- ¡Oye, por que hiciste eso?

- ¡Iii, se me olvidaba! – Aiko golpea su puño en su otra mano – Se supone que tu no puedes hacer la posesión de objetos.

- ¿Y eso que? Hace un momento funcionaba, o no?

- See, esque mira – Aiko se sienta en el aire y empieza a fumar una pipa que quien sabe de donde sacó – El shamanismo no es mas que la idea de que alguien blah blah blah.

- Zzzzz….

- Y en resumen, los shamanes son unos buenos para nada, como un tal Yoh Asakura. Su espíritu es el que posesiona el objeto, a él solo le toca sacudir la espada…….XDDDDD……..o.o…. ¡OYE, A DONDE TE FUISTE?

A lo lejos se ve a Yukako encendedor en mano lanzando ráfagas de fuego a la pobre Gloria, que sigue saltando tan rápido como puede seguida de los demás.

Una hora mas tarde…

La escena se abre mostrando a Yukako con un pañuelo en la mano, lo lame y luego intenta limpiar el maquillaje que tiene Aioria, mientras Shun está completamente rojo de tantas restregadas con crema que le dio su hermano para despintarlo.

Por el otro lado está Gloria completamente negra y nada mas se asoman sus ojos, que parpadean de vez en cuando haciendo un curioso sonidito, mientras a su lado, Seiya come una zanahoria de dulce aún metido en su traje de conejo.

- Bien, espero que no volvamos a tener esos arranques por aquí – Dijo Nisa mientras botaba los trajes de conejo a la basura – Y que? Podemos empezar la mudanza?

- Por supuesto. – Dijo la líder con una de sus realmente escasas sonrisas, pues la mudanza sería rápida y sin complicaciones – Hibari, les avisaste a los dorados que se arreglaran para mudarse, cierto?

- No, lo hizo Ramsin.

- ¿Qué? No, yo estaba ayudando a bendecir los cuerpos. Creo que lo hizo Nisa.

- A mi ni me veas – se defendió la chica de cabellos negros mientras fruncía el ceño –

- A mi me traían de burro de carga acarreando cuerpos.

- Pues yo no lo hice – Dijo Ale-chan antes de que empezaran a echarle culpas – Yo estaba vigilando el perímetro para que no nos cayera otro fan attack mientras nos deshacíamos de los cuerpos.

- Y yo la estaba ayudando – Dijo una completamente negra Gloria.

- …..entonces… nadie lo hizo…

Todas niegan enérgicamente con la cabeza. Grayson se gira a ver a los pocos caballeros curiosos mientras los demás están dispersos por las doce casas.

- U.U este va a ser un largo día…

Y aquí vemos a los pobres caballeros, cargando lo mas indispensable.

_**Aries.**_

Mu observaba en distintas direcciones del templo buscando lo que sería lo mas indispensable.

- Mis herramientas celestes.

- Nop – Ramsin revoloteando por los cajones buscando ropa para el santo – No podemos permitir que de aquí al concurso hagas cosas que te puedan lastimar.

- ¡Pero si he reparado armaduras toda mi vida!

- Exacto, pero y que tal si te das un martillazo en el dedo? No te lo voy a permitir. – Finalizó ella aún de espaldas, de repente sacó una camisa hawaiana – Te gusta esa camisa?

- En realidad no.

- Perfecto. – la echa a la maleta.

- ¡Oye! Te dije que no me gustaba.

Si, y? – la chica sacó esta vez una camisa rosa chillón que tenía una gran fotografía de Milo semi desnudo y saliendo de un pastel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Mu, si fueras mujer, este sería tu regalo" – Esta también n.n

- ¿Pero que se supone que haces? – Se quejó Mu acercándose a su habitación y empezando a buscar ropa que si le gustara – Te dije que eso no me gusta.

- Y ahí está el punto! Si no te gusta como te ves, no vas a querer salir, si no sales, estás en el templo, y si estás en el templo, estás seguro. Ves mi punto?

Mu suspiró.

- Al menos déjame llevar un par de prendas a mi gusto.

- Claro – respondió la chica con una sonrisa, para luego seguir buscando en los cajones – Uuuy, tangas de tigre n.n

- O/././.O

_**Tauro.**_

Aldebarán se preparaba para recibir a su huésped, limpiaba la casa con una escoba que a comparación de él se veía realmente chiquita.

- n.n que emocionante, voy a tener visitas.

- Alde-san?

- Ah, hola – saludó el caballero mientras paraba de barrer – Que se te ofrece?

- Esque… me preguntaba si me ayudaba a instalar esta cámara.

Dijo ella tímidamente mientras mostraba un diminuto aparato.

- Claro, y como te ayudo? – La chica mostró muy feliz sus guantes de ventosas.

- Usted solo lánceme al techo, yo me pego, pongo la cámara y luego me bajo y usted me atrapa n.n

- Suena fácil – el caballero se agacha y entrelaza sus dedos para que la chica ponga ambos pies – Lista?

- Lista n.n

- Arriba!

Y como es de esperarse, el santo de Tauro lanzó a su guardiana directo al techo, pero con demasiada fuerza.

La cámara enfoca a Aldebarán viendo al techo y de repente se sacude (la cámara, no Aldebarán) y se oye un estruendo MUY fuerte.

- Ups… - algo de polvo cayendo del techo – Err…. – comienza a silbar y sigue barriendo. Del techo cae la microcámara y se hace cachitos, Alde llega y la barre.

Gloria cae al piso y se estrella.

- X.X Ay.

_**Géminis.**_

Aquí los gemelitos estaban nostálgicos por la inminente separación, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y descendían por sus mejillas.

Saga se negaba a abandonar a su hermanito, solo minutos menor que él, y Kanon debía admitir que extrañaría el abrazo protector.

Ambos habían estado conversando, y tal vez era hora de terminar aquellas charlas… pues se hacía tarde.

- ¡KANON ESTÚPIDO, TE DIGO QUE SUELTES!

- ESTÁS LOCO? ESTOS CALZONCILLOS SON MÍOS!

- TE DIGO QUE NO, ESTOS SON MÍOS! – gritó mientras jalaba los boxers a un lado – YO LOS COMPRÉ!

- NO SEAS MENTIROSO! – rugió Kanon tomando la otra parte del boxer mientras esta amenazaba con tronar – SON MÍOS, TU ME LOS REGALASTE?

- LOS TOMASTE SIN MI PERMISO!

- Ya, ya, no peleen. – Intervino Nisa francamente harta de la pelea, saca unas tijeras y parte los boxers por la mitad – Listo n.n

- Q.Q

- Q.Q

Los caballeros estuvieron cerca de tirarse a llorar, pero Kanon no se iba a ver débil frente a su hermanote, así que le lanzó su mitad.

- Ten, quédatelos! Total… aún tengo mis calcetines n.n – Toma un par de calcetines blancos con la orilla azul.

- ¿Tus calcetines? ¡No me hagas reir! Los tuyos tienen la orilla verde!

- VERDES TIENES LAS OREJAS!

- ¡TE DIGO QUE LOS MÍOS SON LOS DE ORILLA AZUL!

- T.T y allá vamos de nuevo…

_**Cáncer**_

Aquí se encontraba Grayson supervisando el lugar, mientras Máscara venía regresando el baño. Lo que se encontró lo dejó totalmente boquiabierto.

- Bien, perfecto… ahora llévense eso, umm, no, mas a la derecha.

- ¡PUEDO SABER QUE LE HACES A MI CASA?

La chica levantó una ceja mientras por toda la casa revoloteaban chicas vestidas de negro de pies a cabeza, instalando extraños aparatos.

- Bien, ahora hagamos una prueba.

En la entrada del templo, habían colocado un extraño aparato en las columnas. Una de las chicas llegó y lanzó un muñeco de pruebas de color blanco, y al cruzar la puerta, un láser salió de entre las columnas y pulverizó al muñeco.

- Perfecto.

- O.o

- Estamos instalando el sistema de seguridad, Máscara.

- Ah… – el santo mira en todas direcciones – Y que mas has instalado en la casa?

- Nada, sensores de movimiento, de calor, cámaras con visión nocturna… ah, y un censor en la taza del baño para ver que no estén enfermos.

- O.O QUEEE?

En eso, una de las chicas llega y le entrega una hoja a Grayson, ella la lee rápidamente.

- Según la última vez que fuiste al baño hace unos minutos, estás perfectamente sano.

- o/./o

_**Leo**_

Aquí estaba Aioria limpiando su cuarto y arreglando los cuartos de huéspedes. Estaba realmente sonriente sabiendo que su casa iba a albergar a su hermano mayor… y al par de hermanos maravilla, claro, pero bueno, no todo es perfecto en esta vida.

- Ya terminaste?

- No.

- Cuando terminas?

- No se.

- Donde vas a poner a los invitados?

- No lo se.

- Tu no sabes nada, verdad?

- No se.

- Me estás escuchando?

- Nop.

La chica levantó la ceja y observó fijamente al leoncito, el cual dejó salir disimuladamente una risita. Yukako sonrió maternalmente y caminó al baño, se oye el ruido de algo siendo vaciado en el baño, y ella sale muy tranquila con unos enormes botes de quien sabe que tantos litros ya vacíos, los cuales pone en la basura.

- Bueno, me retiro. Voy a ver en que ayudo a los demás. – sonido de encendedor – Cuídate gatito.

Y en despedida, la chica le palmeó el trasero a Aioria…. Teniendo su mano absolutamente ardiente, lo que traspasó rápidamente la ropa y llegó a cierta piel sensible, lo que provocó que…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MIS NACHITAAAAAAAS!

Insertar imagen de Aioria corriendo al baño con su pantalón quemándose y exponiendo su trasero.

- ¡Ah, la tina está llena! – el gatito se apresuró a meter su pobre trasero incendiado a la tina, que por cierto… pensamiento de Aioria – Esta agua huele raro, como a… a…. O.O – pompas de Aioria a punto de tocar el agua – g-GASOLINA!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

_**Virgo.**_

Shaka se podría decir que era el mas tranquilo de todos en cuanto a la mudanza, pues él se iba a quedar en su templo, tranquilo y feliz, además de recibir en su templo a Mu, su buen amigo tan tranquilo y pacífico como él.

Además, los hermanos lo dejarían en paz por un tiempo, de echo, ya estaban arreglando sus cosas en aquél instante, lo que significaba paz y tranquilidad asegurada.

Regresando a sus pensamientos a Mu, sabía que con él vendría el pequeño Kiki. No es que tuviera nada en su contra, pero el niño seguramente no lo dejaría meditar. Pero pensándolo bien, el problema no iba a ser Kiki, sino…

- ¡HOOOOOLA, SHAKA, ESTÁS EN CASA?

- U.U

Aquí llegó Ramsin con la maleta de Mu en las manos y este siguiéndole con Kiki de la mano.

- ¡Vaya que está espacioso! pero ocupamos mas luz… - la chica mira en todas direcciones - ¡Miiira, un sillón con forma de flor de loto!

Ramsin se sentó muy alegre en dicho sillón, y Shaka enarcó una ceja al "mirarla"

- Hola Shaka.

- Mu.

- Espero nuestra estancia no sea una molestia. – Dijo el lemuriano mientras soltaba al niño, Kiki sonrió enormemente y se fue a con Ramsin.

- Ninguna Mu, es solo que… no creo que esa chica sea una iluminada de Buda.

- Y nosotros no creemos que tu seas la reencarnación de Buda, cual es el problema?

- Mu, estás de mi lado, o del suyo?

- Del mío propio y el de Kiki, tu lo sabes.

- Ummm… es solo que…

- Que ella es demasiado alegre?

- Desquiciada iba a decir yo, pero suena menos feo alegre.

- Tal vez es que ella sigue las reglas de Buda – dijo Mu de forma pensativa – Pero disfruta la vida y su alegría la comparte.

Ambos santos miraron a la chica, la cual tenía en el piso a Kiki y le hacía cosquillas. Shaka sonrió. Mu observó a Shaka un instante, recordando a Kanon durante el desayuno, y mostró una débil sonrisa.

- Cero y van dos.

_**Libra.**_

- Pero por que tenemos que irnos a casa del afeminado?

- Por que yo lo digo, y basta! – se quejó la rubia por millonésima vez golpeando su frente – Vamos, termine de empacar!

Dokho se cruzó de brazos e hizo un leve puchero, como niño chiquito.

- Y que si yo no quiero ir hasta allá arriba?

- Pues no me importa, sabe? – respondió ella cruzándose de brazos – Además, no tengo tiempo de sus necedades. Yo creí que me había librado de los problemas cuando Nisa me prometió ayudarme con la preparación de Kanon.

- Ay por favor niña – dijo Dokho esta vez con tono divertido – si bien que te mueres por ir a ayudarle a Kanon.

- Perdón? – la chica comienza a brillar en un aura roja – Que se supone que está insinuando?

- Yoo? Nada n.n

La chica gruñó y tomó la maleta de Dokho.

- Maestro, no debería causarles problemas a la señorita. No es de caballeros.

- Vamos Shiryu – el anciano maestro se acercó a su muchacho y lo abrazó cariñosamente – Tal vez y deberías aprovechar que vas a estar en compañía de una señorita tan…

- ¡Maestro!

- ¡Oiga, no hable así de ella! ¿Sabe lo que ocasiona?

- Nop, que?

De repente pasa volando un cuchillo y Hibari alcanza a jalar a Dokho.

- Me ocasiona mas trabajo a mi -.-U

- O.o – Dokho congelado por que en la entrada está Grayson con un cuchillo todavía mas grande – E-entendido.

_**Escorpión.**_

Aquí, los tres escorpiones (aunque uno estuviese muerto) corrían de un lado al otro buscando las cosas mas importantes a llevar.

- Mis tangas de tigre!

- Sus tangas de tigre! – repite Ale-chan guardando dichas prendas.

- Y mi camisa semi-transparente negra!

- Su camisa semi-transparente negra! – Una vez mas, la chica guarda dichas prendas. – - Esta ya se llenó, la que sigue!

Aiko se acercó volando rápidamente, tomó la maleta que su shamán cerraba y la echó con las otras siete.

- Bien, es mi turno nn – Ale-chan sale corriendo al cuarto de Milo y Aiko se queda con la maleta. Milo le da un trago a su piña colada.

- Umm… mis boxers de Batman.

- Sus boxers de Batman ! – llamó Aiko, Ale-chan se hundió entre la ropa del sexy escorpión y sacó la prenda, se la puso contra el rostro y aspiró fuertemente.

- Uuuy, riiiico n.n.

- ¡Eh! Los boxers de Batman! – la prenda llega volando y la espíritu la mete en la maleta. Mientras Milo…

- n.n esto es vida…

_**Sagitario.**_

Aquí vemos a un cupido que está guardando todas sus pertenencias importantes…

- Mi foto montaje de Rosa desnuda… antes de que me muriera. – lo guarda – Mi poster de Anabel en vestido de noche… antes de que me muriera – lo guarda – Mi…

- Tienes alguna pertenencia que no sean fotomontajes de alguna chica antes de que te murieras?

- Errr… nop.

- U.U

La chica tomó rápidamente una maleta, el cajón de la ropa de Aioros y atascó su contenido dentro de la maleta, luego el cajón de la ropa interior y lo atascó igualmente, finalmente agarró la almohada del santo, las cobijas y sábanas y las metió a la pobre maleta, que ya tenía una altura de metro y medio en ropa desordenada. La chica agarró y cerró la maleta como pudo, cuidando que no hubiera bordes de ropa de fuera, pues la pobre maleta reventaría de un segundo a otro.

- A ver gatito mayor, pon tu trasero aquí. – señala la tapa de la maleta sobre la cama.

- P-pero…

- ¡QUE LO PONGAS! – Aioros sentado sobre la maleta.

Yukako tomó su encendedor y tomó una diminuta flama en su dedo, luego acercó su mano ante la mirada aterrada de Aioros y comenzó a derretir todo el borde metálico de la maleta, dejándola absolutamente sellada.

- Listo n.n – la chica carga la maleta rápidamente y tumba a Aioros a la cama.

- ¡OYE!

- Si?

- ESA ERA MI MALETA FAVORITA!

- Era? Vaya, que bueno que no ES tu favorita, por que para abrirla va a haber que meter tijera.

Dijo ella con toda naturalidad mientras comenzaba a salir del templo con rumbo a hacer escala en Virgo, y finalmente llegar a donde se mudarían.

- Oye, al menos dame mi maleta! – Yukako se encoge de hombros.

- Si eso quieres. – La chica le lanza la maleta, y cuando este la recibe se va de cara al piso debido al peso de esta – U.U tonto.

_**Capricornio.**_

Shura estaba acomodando cuidadosamente sus estuches de cuchillos extra mega filosos para no ser utilizados en su ausencia por algún curioso, o ser víctimas durante un fan attack.

- Listo Shura?

Vino la voz de la líder mientras entraba a la casa. Shura aceptó con la cabeza.

- Casi.

- ¿Su maleta?

- Ya está echa.

- Perfecto, me alegra ver que no voy a tener problemas con usted.

Dijo ella cargando un par de maletas, mientras Shura guardaba bajo llave su preciosa colección.

- Nos vamos? A Shiryu ya lo dejé en cáncer, tengo que volver antes de que Máscara se ponga a mandarlo a Yomotzu.

- Claro, solo cargo algo mas n.n

El español se acercó a su mega estatua de Athena y comenzó a echarle medidas.

- Se puede saber que demonios hace?

- Estoy tomando medida para ver si va a caber por la puerta.

- O.O…. no estará pensando llevársela, verdad?

- Claro! – Shura en pose de héroe – Un santo jamás debe dejar desprotegida aquél símbolo de honor que lo identifica como el mas fiel a Athena.

- Ah ya… y se planeaba llevar la estatua, cierto?

- Claro n.n

- Ya veo… - Shura se gira a su estatua feliz de la vida y comienza a imaginársela en toda su magnificencia dándole vida al templo de cáncer, cuando cae inconsciente por un golpe en la nuca, cortesía de Grayson – Hombres U.U

La chica toma al caballero bajo el brazo, una maleta en una mano, la otra en la otra y empieza a bajar.

_**Acuario.**_

Camus miraba a Hyoga. Hyoga miraba a Camus. Camus se cruzó de brazos, y Hyoga empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

- Así que crees que debería cambiar mi lugar con Saga.

- Si maestro.

- Yo no escogí a mi protectora Hyoga.

- Lo se maestro.

- Aunque esté loca, es fuerte.

- Ya lo creo maestro.

- Y quien te cuida a ti es muy preparada.

- Lo se maestro.

El santo de acuario se sobó las sienes.

- Podrías intentar decir algo que te costara mas de 4 palabras?

- Por su puesto que si maestro Camus.

- U.U

En ese instante, Camus se pone totalmente azul, mientras unas manos comienzan a recorrer su pecho y alguien, o tal vez algo se repega a su espalda.

Hola Camuchis n.n

- A-A-Aik…

- Uy, tan excitado te pongo que te corto el habla n.n?

- ¡AIKO-CHAN VEN ACÁ Y AYÚDAME CON LAS MALETAS!

- Aggg….

La chica fantasma voló en dirección a la entrada del templo y tomó tres maletas, Ale-chan traía otras cuatro y Milo cargaba a su inmaculada persona… ah, él cargaba algo mas…

Un sandwich de jamón.

- Milo, vienes a quedarte tres meses, no toda la vida ¬¬

- Por favor Camus! – Dijo Milo con tono de ofendido llevándose el dorso de la mano a la frente – Sabes que solo he traído lo as indispensable. – Camus abre una de las maletas.

- ¬¬ "Las mejores conejitas del play boy de los últimos años"?

- Es para las noches de soledad n.n.

- Aunque para esas noches ya me tiene a mi – Ale-chan guindándose del cuello de Milo – Pero la oferta también es para ti Camuchis, siempre se puede de a trío n.n

- U/././U

Hyoga parpadea al ver a su pobre maestro inmerso en semejante escena.

- Ejem, maestro, tal vez y debería reconsiderar lo que le dije de…

- ¡EL NO RECONSIDERA NADA, Y MENOS VINIENDO DE TI! – gritó Ale-chan mientras se disponía a golpear al rubio, pero apenas y con tiempo, Nisa se interpuso en el golpe.

- Se supone que en los templos están seguros, ¡ME PODRÍAS DECIR QUE RAYOS HACÍAS?

- ¬¬ tu protegido me cae mal.

- U.U por que presiento que nuestra estancia en acuario va a ser muuuy larga.

_**Picis.**_

Afrodita estaba feliz de la vida acomodando su casa, pues iba a tener visitas durante los próximos tres meses, lo que significaba que iba a tener a alguien que barriera, limpiara, trapeara y se encargara del templo, lo que le daría mas tiempo de estar en su jardín.

Y pues claro que así sería! Por que si iban a vivir en su templo, No iban a estar de haraganes! No señor, Kanon y Dokho estarían obligados a pagarle su hospedaje limpiando su precioso hogar.

- Hooola, ya llegamos!

Sonó la voz de Hibari seguida del par de santos, ambos con su maleta bajo el brazo.

Afrodita se giró feliz de ver llegar a sus criados, digo, huéspedes… y la cara prácticamente se le fue al piso al ver que Kanon y Dokho venían cubiertos de lodo, y dejaban sus huellas por toda la entrada del templo.

- ¡AAAAAHHH, PERO PUEDO SABER POR QUE ESTÁN DEJANDO MARCADAS SUS PATOTAS?

- Pues…. – Kanon parpadeó – Por que estamos llenos de lodo.

- Exacto, exacto n.n

- Y POR QUE SE LLENARON DE LODO?

- Pues… porque… - ambos se miran – n.n por que había un enorme charco en tus rosas y…

- ¿MIS ROSAS?

- Sip – Dokho se sacude el lodo – Pero cuando vimos el desastre que habíamos echo, nos saltamos la barda y entramos como se debe.

- ¡Y CUANDO CARAJO LLERAGON A MI JARDÍN?

- Pues pasamos frente a ti Dita o.o – Kanon confundido – Pero tu estabas alucinando sobre algo raro, y pues decidimos pasar n.n.

- Si, y nos regresamos por acá para que no creyeras que habíamos sido nosotros los que destrozamos tus rosales.

- QUEEEEEE, PE-PERO MIS ROSALES – mira hacia abajo – Y MI PISO PERFECTAMENTE LIMPIO!

Kanon levanta su pie y mira el desastre que está debajo de este.

- Pues ahora tu piso está perfectamente sucio n.n

- GRRRRRRR. – Dita ardiendo en llamas.

- Dita, demasiada temperatura es mala para la piel.

- o.o….. ¡AHHHHH, ES CIERTO, MI CUTIS, MI NOMINACIÓN, VOY A PERDEER! – sale corriendo y se encierra en su cuarto para embarrarse de todas sus cremas.

- Sip – Hibari se cruza de brazos – Así es como se trata a un gay.

- Dita es Gay?

- Que es Gay o.o?

- Lo que tu eres con Shion ¬¬

- ¿Amigos?

- Errr, - Kanon se rasca la cabeza – un poco mas profundo.

- Casi hermanos?

- Emmm, nop, digamos…. Mas cercanos.

- En serio? – Dokho meditativo – Aaay, entonces todos en el santuario somos gays n.n

Caída colectiva.

- Como se nota que no nació en este siglo U.U

- Déjalo, es el viejito del santuario. – Dijo Hibari encogiéndose de hombros.

Todo negro y se escucha una musiquita extraña. La pantalla se pone totalmente blanca y por el costado derecho entra un hombre de aproximadamente 1.90, el cabello negro con una coleta en la base de la nuca, con ojos verdes y vestido con un traje del tío Sam que le queda súper apretado.

- Hola, amiga Otaku. Si, te hablo a ti – señala a la cámara – Quien no ha soñado con esto?

El tipo toma un control remoto y detrás de él aparece una escena de una chica con un hombre súper mega increíblemente guapo.

- Esta, podrías ser tu, si, te estoy hablando a ti, y a ti. Tu puedes estar con él – aparece a la derecha una imagen de Milo – o con él – aparece una imagen de Shun – Incluso con él – aparece una silueta en negro de un hombre que seguramente es muy apetecible – Pero el problema, son ellas.

De todos lados de la pantalla salen chicas iguales vestidas de negro que rodean a los bishies.

- Así es, ellas te impiden llegar a esos anhelados sueños de hombres, dime, no te gustaría tenerlos solo para ti? Esta, es tu oportunidad. Soy Lord Freeman, y te ofrezco la oportunidad de lograr lo que tantas han intentado y fracasado. Recuerda, solo manda tus datos en un review por los próximos dos capítulos, y dime en que equipo de asalto te gustaría estar? Este ataque será el final de las guardaespaldas, recuerda, te estoy esperando.

N/a: HOLA!

Espero este capi les haya gustado, ¡Se organiza un fan attack tamaño colosal, no se lo pierdan! Saludos a todos los que dejaron review, y se me cuidan bastante!

Los reviews los voy a tener que contestar al correo, por que el profile sigue sin funcionar, así que les encargo me dejen su correo, de acuerdo?

Saludos a todo mundo, y pasen un gran día!

_Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


	7. Manual de Supervivencia 01

Cap. 07

Manual de supervivencia para santos de Athena

Primera Parte

* * *

_Primer consejo: El primer día, nunca espere que algo salga bien, siempre espere lo peor. Así nunca se decepcionará de lo mal que le salen las cosas._

* * *

**Tauro.**

Aldebarán estaba profundamente dormido, roncando a todo lo que da con la cama cayéndose por su propio peso. Se giró y en su espalda podemos ver una estampilla tamaño natural del santo de Pegaso, el cual completamente azul se desliza en su forma plana fuera de la cama y se va flotando hasta el suelo, haciendo una breve nota mental a que está bien ser idiota, pero no hay que serlo tanto como para aceptar compartir la cama con Aldebarán.

La puerta se abre de repente y aparece Gloria vestida de militar con una trompeta, sopla… y no sale nada de ruido, vuelve a soplar, y nada… la golpea contra su mano y nomás sale algo de saliva de la boquilla, se la limpia en el pantalón y vuelve a soplar hasta quedar mas azul que el pelo de Saga, pasando luego a la tonalidad de Mu, hasta que se rinde y lanza la trompeta al suelo.

- n.n ¡TARAN TARARAN TARAN TARARAN TARAN TARARARARA! ¡TARAN TARARAN TARAN TARARAN TARAN TARARARARA! ¡TARARARARA TARARARARARAR, TARARARARARAAARAN TARAN TARARAN TARAAAAN!!

- Uh?

Alde abrió un ojo y vio al soldadito que marchaba feliz sobre la cama con un casco verde que le tapaba los ojos, el protector de la casa de Tauro se giró boca arriba para enderezarse y por accidente golpeó el tobillo de Gloria, quien con el casco sobre los ojos no vió ni que y se fue a darle un beso al suelo.

- ¡Gloria, estás bien??

- T.T…. o.o?

Gloria mira debajo de si y ve al santo modalidad estampilla.

- ¡ORALE, HASTA PARECE QUE LE CAYÓ UNA APLANADORA ENCIMA!

- Pobre Seiya – dijo Alde apoyándose en un brazo en la orilla de la cama - ¿Por qué estará así? – Gloria se encoge de hombros.

- n.n ¡Pero se como arreglarlo!

Desde el agujero negro que existe en todos los mangas y animes, Gloria saca una bomba de aire, se la mete en la boca al pegaso y empieza a inflarlo, hasta que el pobre empieza a flotar.

- Esto, creo que con ese aire tiene, no crees?

- Nah. Está algo flaquito, voy a aprovechar para engordarlo un poco. – Sigue bombeando aire hasta que tenemos a un Seiya esférico - ¡Y ahora si, para que no se le salga el aire, le amarramos este listón en la trompa! (boca) – la amazona le amarra su dichoso listón - ¡Tarán! n.n vamos a desayunar, Alde-san.

Y así la chica se fue brincando con su globo flotando detrás de ella, mientras Aldebarán iba viendo bastante curioso al santo de Pegaso, al cual parecía, de lo inflado que estaba que se le iban a salir los ojos.

- Ooye, que es esta manchita que tiene en el pié?

Gloria señala dicho lugar con el dedo, y cabe mencionar que una de las malas mañas de esta guardiana era la de morderse las uñas, por la que la uña mordida quedó algo filosa, y…

Psss….

- o.o?

De repente Seiya revienta y empieza a soltar el aire por el único lugar posible, a lo que sale volando por la puerta del templo con todo y Gloria colgando del hilito que sigue amarrado al pegaso.

- T.T KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! o.o uh? – mira a su alderredor y ve como ambos se remontan mas y mas en las alturas – n.n WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – ambos se pierden a la distancia. Aldebarán se queda mirando al horizonte.

- Umm… n.n creo que mejor me voy a desayunar.

**Cáncer.**

Shura era otro de los dormidos.

Estaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios y su pantalón pijama parecía una carpa de circo mientras este soñaba con una linda chica rubia que le hacía sensuales señas con el dedo para que se acercara.

De repente, el santo abrió un ojo y frente a él, había una mujer de rostro completamente demacrado, cubierta de un aura azul pálido, con los ojos hundidos y varios dientes faltantes, le acercó una de sus cadavéricas manos, a la cual le colgaba un dedo echo jirones, y su boca se abrió para hacer un gemido prolongado y lastimero.

- ………..

Se movió despacito, despacito para atrás mientras la cara se le ponía azul, azul, y fue cuando sintió algo detrás de él. Giró levemente los ojos y observó a una chica de cabello corto con la mandíbula tan caída como si se la hubieran arrancado, con el cabello chamuscado y un ojo rojo, y digo uno por que le otro le estaba colgando fuera de la cuenca.

- ……………………..

Mientras tanto, en el comedor.

- ¡No lo voy a hacer Grayson, y es mi última palabra!

- No es de que quieras, es que cometiste una estupidez y a mi me toca arreglarla.

- No se de que diablos hables!

- De que tú, estúpido, te pusiste a capturar la gran cantidad de almas que rondaban por el santuario.

- Si, y luego?

- Que esas almas pertenecen a una masacre reciente.

Máscara frunció el ceño mientras Grayson le daba un sorbo a su jugo. El santo de repente se dio cuenta de a QUE masacre se refería su protectora.

- No será… - Ella hizo una sonrisa sombría.

- El fan attack de ayer.

Mientras con Shura.

El pobre estaba que se lo cargaba el payaso cuando la mujer a la que le colgaba el ojo se trepó en la cama y le acercó sus caídos labios que dejaban ver un boquete gigantesco a lo que debería ser su boca, y con su voz espectral le decía.

- Paaaaapaaaciiiitoooo, estáaas bieeeen buenoooo…

En el comedor.

- No quiero saber lo que esas almas les van a querer hacer… - Grayson muerde una tostada.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

- O ya les hicieron.

Y así, la chica se limpió la boca y caminó al pasillo, a donde salió un espantadísimo Shura, tropezó y se barrió hasta estamparse en la pared, pero apenas y recuperó el conocimiento intentó treparse por el muro, para deslizarse otra vez hacia abajo lastimosamente, y abajo le esperaban las dos fanáticas, acercándosele seguramente no para hacerle cosas santas.

- T.T Mamá!

- Ya, ya. Que estas locas no te pueden hacer nada.

-¡AHHHHHH!!

- Y ahí está el otro – se quejó Máscara girando los ojos mientras Shiryu salía de su habitación sacudiéndose las ánimas que lo acosaban.

- Se puede saber que están haciendo estas cosas Máscara?? Tu las pusiste a molestarnos?

- T.T alguien acuérdese de mi y quítemelas de encima.

- Ya te dije que no te pueden hacer nada. – Grayson toma del cuello de Shura un adorable collar en forma de conejito rosado – Lo ves? Deflectores de Fantasmas Fenton.

- De que??

- Deflectores, un pequeño regalito de parte de mi protegido anterior, Danny.

Shura mira a su conejito rosado y pasa a ver a las chicas fantasmas, las cuales lo ven con ojitos de amor, que aunque recordando sus condiciones actuales, serían ojitos de muerto. De todos lados comienzan a salir fanáticas en pena que les miran o hacen señas que fácilmente se traducen como que se quieren aventar un buen agasajo con los apetecibles y bien vivitos chicos.

- No me las puedes quitar de encima?

- Cuando hagamos el exorcismo del templo ya no te preocuparas por ellas. – La chica de la mandíbula caída hace un desesperado intento por alcanzar a Shiryu a pesar de que este también viste un conejito deflector, pero Grayson la agarra por los cabellos usando un Guante Fenton para el manejo de fantasmas – Oye, yo a ti te conozco, tu eres a la que le arranqué la mandíbula ayer, umm… no recuerdo haberte sacado el ojo. Bueno, ya que estamos en confianza, ven conmigo para acá.

Grayson se va a la habitación de juegos (o sea, la de torturas) de Mascarita, mientras la fantasma hace cara de: ToT!!

**Leo.**

Y aquí tenemos a Shun ya despierto en pijama de conejitos haciendo el desayuno para sus compañeros de templo, mientras Yukako hace llamaradas de fuego con el dedo y dibuja con sus flamas a Aioria corriendo con el trasero chamuscado.

- Señorita Yuya.

- n.n Si pequeño?

- No cree que mi hermano se vaya a enojar cuando despierte? – Yukako parpadea.

- ¿Y por que habría de enojarse, corazón?

- Bueno pues…

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- n.nU

Se oye un golpe seco, como de alguien que se cae de la cama.

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIANTRES HACES TU EN MI CAMA!

- TU CAMA?? YO, YO… un momento, ¡QUE DEMONIOS HAGO YO AQUÍ! YO ESTABA EN EL CUARTO DE SHUN!

- Por que tanto grito? – Aioros asoma la cabeza por un costado de la cama.

-¿Hermano?

-¡OIGAN, Y POR QUE ESTOY YO EN EL SUELO?? Uh? ¡Aioria, que haces tú en la misma cama que el fénix!

- He-hermano, no es lo que tu crees.

- BUAAA, MI HERMANO ME SALIÓ MARICONSITO!!

- NOOO, DE VERAS, NO SOY NADA DE ESO! Verdad que no Fénix?

COMO NO LO VAS A SER, CUANDO DESPERTÉ ME ESTABAS AGARRANDO DE AHÍ!

- QUE YO QUE, AY DIOS, Y YO QUE ESTABA SOÑANDO QUE ANDABA MANEJANDO UN NISSAN!!

En ese instante salieron los tres principitos, Aioros llorando a cataratas, Ikki echando flamas por las orejas y Aioria chillando con la mano bien pescada, y se la fue a lavar con desinfectante.

- Tu! – señala a Yukako.

- Yo.

- Si, TU!

- Si Ikki, ya aclaramos que yo.

- GRRRRR, TU, QUE HICISTE ANOCHE?? POR QUE DESPERTÉ EN LA CAMA CON ESOS DOS BOBOS!!

- Umm… - Yukako se cruza de piernas mientras Shun sirve los hot cakes. – La casa de Leo solo dos habitaciones, la principal, y la de huéspedes.

- Y luego a mi que?? El gato y el cupido fracasado iban a dormir en un cuarto y Shun y yo en el otro, o no??

- See, claaaaro – nótese el sarcasmo – Y donde esperabas que yo durmiera, animal?

- Mira que hay mucho suelo.

- ¬¬ - Yukako mira a Shun y sonríe – Pues no iba a dormir con unos bestias como ustedes, así que mientras dormías, te cargué, te llevé a la cama de los hermanitos maravilla y YO me acosté con Shun.

- O.O!!

- Si hermano, la señorita Yukako dijo que si le hacía un espacio en la cama y se acostó conmigo n.n

- T-tu…

- Y allá vamos otra vez con el "Tu"

- ¡TU QUE DEMONIOS HACES ACOSTÁNDOTE CON MI HERMANITOOOOO!!

- Bah, si no hicimos nada.

- No hermano, nada más que cuando despertamos estábamos abrazados.

- O.O!!

- n.n – entran los hermanos maravilla.

- …Y DE SEGURO HICIERON COCHINADAS, POR ESO ME TIRARON AL SUELO!

- HERMANO, NO, TU TE CAÍSTE AL SUELO SOLITO!

- T.T mi hermano es marica!!

**Virgo**

Shaka suspiró mientras meditaba, tomó aire, lo retuvo y lo soltó, la iluminación era un camino difícil que él ya había recorrido mil veces, pero que seguiría recorriendo hasta el fin de sus días. Volvió a tomar aire, sonrió mientras veía la luz de buda… y una almohada se le estampó de pronto en la nuca.

- O.O!! pero que demon…

- ¡CON ESA BOQUITA COMES SHAKITAAAAA?? – chilló Ramsin mientras le caía en la espalda a Shaka, doblándolo por completo y pegándole la nariz al suelo, mientras ella estaba parada cómodamente en su espalda. - ¡Wuuu!

Y así tomó impulso mientras Shaka se enderezaba cual resorte, y la chica de enseñanzas indias salió corriendo detrás de cierto pelirrojo que corría por el templo en calzoncillos.

Shaka se soba su nariz roja mientras frunce el ceño.

- Oye! – El rubio se pone de pié.

En eso, Ramsin salta de repente desde algún lado y cae con ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Shaka y abrazada a su cuello, cabe mencionar que traía su largo cabello rizado suelto bastante despeinado y una blusita bastante transparentona junto a unos boxers azules a media pompa muy apretados.

- ¡SHAAAKA, BUENOS DÍAS!

- O.O! – y vaya que abre los ojos para admirar a la chica, la cual de repente se suelta y deja que la gravedad la atraiga al suelo para luego girar hacia atrás y salir corriendo, mientras que el almohadazo que iba dirigido a ella le cae todito en la cara al guardián de la casa. - ¡Oye!

- Jeje, lo siento! – Kiki levita rápidamente la almohada y sale corriendo detrás de Ramsin, la cual se ríe como loca mientras esquiva los golpes.

Shaka estaba con los ojos cuadrados al ver semejante espectáculo, en eso apareció Mu, el cual llevaba en las manos una bandeja con un par de tazas de café, se agachó rápidamente y esquivó con toda facilidad un almohadazo, se detuvo un segundo y dejó pasar a una frenética Ramsin que iba risa y risa, casi llegando con Shaka levito la charola y puso la mano al frente, justo en el lugar donde Kiki se materializó, para sorpresa del rubio.

Deteniéndolo un par de segundos con una mano, con la otra tomó un pan con mantequilla y se lo puso a la altura de la boca al niño, el cual lo mordió muy feliz, y así, Mu lo liberó y el pequeño salió corriendo comiéndose su pan y siguiendo a Ramsin, la cual en un descuido tumbó un jarrón valiosísimo que nadie tenía idea siquiera que Shaka poseyera. Lo único que se oyó fue cuando el jarrón se hizo cachitos.

- Café? – Shaka petrificado unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

- ¡MU, TU NIÑO ESTÁ DESTRUYENDO MI TEMPLO!

- No es cierto. – CRASH – Ok, tal vez lo está desordenando un poco.

- Jijijijijiji!!

- Jajajajaja!

- T.T

Mu se sienta en el suelo junto a Shaka mientras el par pasa corriendo frente a ellos, esta vez es Ramsin la que trae la almohada, y sin soltarla va lanzándole golpes a Kiki, el cual se aparece y desaparece por todo el templo.

- T.T – Mu suspira. – No me digas que así es tu niño normalmente.

- Normalmente juega solo – El lemuriano toma otro sorbo de café – Ahora que tiene con quien jugar está…

CRASH!

- …un poco más hiperactivo.

- T.T.

**Acuario**

En este lugar se encontraba Camus todo rojo y enseñando los colmillos, junto a él, Hyoga se recargaba en la pared mirando a cualquier lado, y no lejos Saga se miraba las uñas distraído.

- ¡BUENOS DIIIIAAAAS!

Ale-chan llega y se cuelga del cuello de Saga, Nisa le mira de mala manera desde la sala.

- Quieres dejarlo en paz?? Protegerlo de los fan attacks es una cosa, ¡pero no lo voy a proteger de ti!

- Uy, pues no lo protejas, que yo te lo cuido. – Ale-chan le guiña el ojo a Saga, el cual se pone color tomate bola maduro.

-¡Basta! Dedícate a cuidar a los tuyos. – Nisa arranca a Ale-chan forma chibi de Saga, el cual se soba el cuello.

- Basta! No voy a esperar mas! – Camus sacando humo por las orejas al más puro estilo Ikki.

- Pero maestro Camus.

- ¡Tú no hables!

- Pero…

- Que tu no hables!

- Esque… - Ale-chan con mazo gigante.

- ¡QUE TU NO ABRAS EL PICO, GANSO!

Nisa interviene y carga por el trasero a Hyoga, dejándolo sobre su cabeza, esquivando apenitas el certero guamazo de Ale-chan.

- ¬¬

- n.n

Camus ni se inmutó al ver que su alumno había estado a punto de ser aplastado y aporreó la puerta frente a él.

- ¡MILO, MALDITA SEA, ES MI TEMPLO, YA SAL PARA QUE PODAMOS BAÑARNOS NOSOTROS!!

Y dentro del baño.

Vemos a Milo encueradito tal y como mami Artemisa y Tita Ilitia lo trajeron al mundo, solo que mejor armado, con el trasero de acero expuesto y cubierto de gotitas por todos lados.

- Uuy, papi! – se mira al espejo y baila sexy – Eres sexy, si, si lo eres. Uhh… que músculos, y que galán! Si, eres sexy, si, es a ti nene.

- ¡MILOOOOOO!

- See, no hagas caso papasote, son tus fans, see, tus fans que le encantarían verte encueradito. Iuuu!

Mientras afuera…

- Ya, ya Camusin. Que Miluchis ya no debe tardarse, además, se está tallando todo lo tallable! Ahh… quien fuera invisible para ir a echarle un ojo, una mano, una pierna, un agasajo…

- ¬¬ See, claro. Cambiando el tema, se puede saber donde está la loca que siempre está contigo. – Ale-chan se encoge de hombros

- Yo que voy a saber, debe estar poseyendo cualquier objeto para que no la encuentre por que aún es temprano. Seguro que está roncando.

Mientras en el baño.

Milo agarra el jabón.

- o.o Orale, un jabón rojo con aura roja que ronca y saca un líquido raro como si estuviera babeando… - se queda pensando un rato – n.n debe ser un nueva marca!

Y así se empieza a tallar el abdomen con el dichoso jaboncito, hasta que este, de tanto movimiento de repente abre un par de simpáticos ojitos.

- Uh? Eh? Que? – Milo se sigue tallando – yay! Me morí y llegué al cielo!

- Bien, ya estás limpiecito guapo, ahora solo falta limpiar a tu amigo. – Milo mira hacia abajo – heey, hola. Si, hola amiguito, buena noche eh, vamos, despierta, no estés triste – y lo sorprendente, es que el "amiguito" obedece y se despierta – Eeeeso, ahora vamos a darte una buena lavada.

Y Milo se pasa muy cómodamente el jabón por sus partes privadas.

- Listo!... uh? – Milo observa al jabón detalladamente – Si no fuera por que me escucharía tan estúpido como Seiya, juraría que esta es una nariz, estos unos ojos de corazoncito y que este jabón está sangrando. Ok, ya no usaré las marcas chafas que compra Camus.

**Phycis.**

Afrodita dormía a pierna suelta en su sueño reparador de belleza, con sus gafas puesta, los rulos puestos, la mascarilla de aguacate puesta, con sus pantuflas de osito puestas, hasta que alguien lo zarandea del hombro.

- Ayyy Maski, tan lindo que eres.

- See, see, lindo lindo, se puede saber que tienes para comer?

- Eh?

Afrodita se levanta de golpe.

- Quien dijo eso?

- Pues como que quien?

- Nosotros, tarado.

Afrodita mira en todas direcciones, pero no ve nada.

- Wuaaaa, no veo nada! (y yo que acabo de decir? ¬¬) Me he quedado ciego, por todos los dioses, me convertí en Shiryu!!

- Errr, Dita. – De pronto se hace la luz. – Y si te quitas el antifás no ves mejor?

- ¬././.¬ Si, gracias Kanon.

- XD

El chico de Phycis miró al pié de su cama a Dokho y a Kanon, y en medio de ellos a Hibari.

- Y que quieren? Estaba soñando cosas taaan lindas.

- See, soñabas a Mascarita en cueros y haciéndote cochinadas.

-¡Y TU COMO TE ENTERASTE!! Errrrr….. digo, ¡COMO CREES??

- Aja ¬¬ - Kanon se cruza de brazos – Bueno y que, vas a cocinar, si o no?

- Cocinar?? Muaaa cocinar??

- Pues claro.

Hibari se rasca la nuca.

- n.n Yo no se cocinar.

- A mí siempre me cocinaron Shiryu y Shunrei.

- A mi ni me veas, Saga siempre me dejaba echo el desayuno. – Afrodita con una venita en la sien.

- O sea que ninguno sabe cocinar. – Todos niegan con la cabeza – Ninguno? – todos vuelven a negar – Ninguno??

-¡NOOOOOO, VAS A HACER EL DESAYUNO O NO??

- T.T

Dita se levanta a regañadientes y va a la cocina con todos sus menjurjes puestos, sale rato mas tarde con una cacerola grande, la cual prácticamente deja caer en la mesa, donde los otros ya están sentadotes.

- o.o Y esto que es? – Hibari lo pica curiosa con un tenedor.

- Cocinaste a tu pollo de peluche o que? – Kanon le da vueltas con la cabeza a todos lados – Por que la comida de Saga siempre fue muy bonita.

- Seguro que esto se come? – Dokho se rasca el mentón – Por que Shiryu cocinaba mas rico que Shunrei, vieras, se veía rara su comida, pero por el sabor…

-¡POR ATHENA, SOLO COMAN Y YA! – todos comienzan a comer como desesperados, y se detienen al mismo tiempo, con la cara verde como el pelo de Shun – Que? No está rico?

Un segundo mas tarde, todos se están peleando por entrar a vomitar al baño, pero Hibari agarra a Kanon y a Dokho, los voltea y les da una tremenda patada en el trasero que los manda a volar, y ella se encierra en el baño.

- Oigan, pero que…

Los dos santos salen corriendo al jardín, a Afrodita se le achican los ojos.

-¡NOOO, A MI JARDIN NOOO!! ¡GUÁCALA, Y ENCIMA DE MIS

ROSALES!!

Insertar sonido de Willy E. Coyote super genio cayendo desde muuuy alto.

- Pero que diablos… - Mira hacia arriba – Seiya? Y esa no es su… oh oh…

-¡ECHEN PAJAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡POOOOOOMMMM!!

* * *

_Segundo consejo: Si va a entrenar, asegúrese de hacerlo de manera segura._

* * *

Estamos en el coliseo, donde los santos dorados estaban preparándose para el entrenamiento de tres veces por semana.

Mu se estiraba cómodamente mientras Kiki hacía veinte vueltas al coliseo, Saga y Kanon estaban que se echaban ojitos tipo Remi de que se extrañaban bastante, o sea, que ni contigo ni sin ti.

Aioros seguía enojado con su hermanito por que lo seguía creyendo de la otra acera, mientras Ikki estaba acosando con miles de preguntas a su hermanito para descubrir si de veras seguía virgen o no. Y en todo caso, si ya no era, pues para rumiar su desgracia de que su hermanito dejara de ser virgen antes que él.

Mascara estaba feliz de la vida burlándose del conejito rosa que le colgaba del cuello a Shura, mientras Hyoga se reía del conejito de Shiryu.

Los únicos que brillaban por su ausencia eran el Pegaso y el Toro, así como la respectiva guardiana, cosa que a Afrodita le tenía sin cuidado, ya que por culpa de ellos había tenido que buscar por todo su cuarto hasta encontrar ropa de entrenamiento que combinara con sus vendajes.

- De acuerdo, todo mundo al centro.

Gritó Grayson haciendo algunos estiramientos mientras las guardianas y sus respectivos elementos se acercaban.

- Estamos todos?

- Falta la de siempre.

Gruñó Yukako encendiendo y apagando su encendedor, Grayson miró a su alderredor y directo a las escaleras que llevaban a Aries. Unas rayitas azules aparecieron bajo su ojo derecho.

- Por Kami-sama…

- n.n HOOOLA GRAY-CHAAAN!!

Por las escaleras venía Gloria, vestida como educadora del Aprendetorium del Payaso Bob, y detrás de ella Alde y Seiya, cada uno con su trajecito del mismo lugar y el símbolo de una carita feliz en el casco.

- …..

Tres… dos… uno…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mas de la mitad se fue hasta el suelo al ver semejante espectáculo, Gloria observó a sus protegidos con aire soñador.

- Lo ven? Les dije que iban a reírse con nosotros, no de nosotros.

Si alguien se preguntó alguna vez si existía alguien mas idiota que Seiya en este mundo… creo que ya tiene su respuesta.

Yukako se palmeó la frente con la mano.

- Será posible que seas mas idiota?? Por que diablos los vestiste así?

- n.n ¡Entrenamiento seguro!

Profundo silencio. Grayson sonríe malignamente.

Diez segundos más tarde. Todos los dorados con los uniformes acolchonados del Aprendetorium del Payaso Bob.

- T.T

* * *

_Tercer consejo: Comida sana, cuerpo sano, mente… sana?_

* * *

Eran ya las once de la mañana, o sea, hora de comer. Los bellos bomboncitos del santuario estaban despatarrados en la sala de Aries mientras las guarda espaldas se entretenían en prepararles un modesto almuerzo.

- Listooo, Dita, Kanon, Dokhito, a comer!

- ¬¬ Pensé que no sabías cocinar.

- n.n

Dita se acerca muy malhumorado a la mesa, donde Hibari sirve cuatro platitos con sándwiches con jamón, queso manchego y queso amarillo.

- n.n Yay, ya me puedo casar.

- Pues si vas a mantener a tu marido a punta de lonches, pues adelante.

- A mi me gustan los lonches.

Murmuró distraídamente Kanon observando como su guardaespaldas les servía refresco, echándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, Dokho rió entre dientes y se metió un bocado a la boca… pues a donde si no.

- Miluuuchiiis, Camuuuchiiis, a comeeeer!!

- ¡Viva!!

- -.- Por la diosa Athena…

El escorpión y el santo de la casa de la urna acudieron al comedor, donde los santos ya presentes observaban curiosos una enorme bandeja con tapa de plata que estaba plantada en la mesa.

- n.n Desayuno!

Chilló Milo feliz retirando la tapa. A Camus y a los demás se les salieron los ojos.

- n.n Atáscate Miluchis.

Dijo una feliz Ale-chan acostada completamente en cueros entre hojas de lechuga con rebanadas de tomate cubriendo los puntos más interesantes de su anatomía.

- ¡MADRE MÍA PERO QUE HAMBRE TENGO!

- ¡Tú ven para acá, imbécil!

Gritó Camus tirándole de la oreja cuando Milo estaba que le brincaba encima a su platillo principal, a la cual desde algún lado le cayó una toalla.

- Cúbrete, que no queremos ver miserias!

- Tu que te metes Aiko-chan!

- Pues que los traumas, que no ves que hay niños presentes?

- Donde?

Ale-chan se endereza en la bandeja y se le cae la toalla y las rebanadas de tomate, en la puerta del comedor a Kiki se le cae la mandíbula y se le resbala hasta el suelo el lonche que le había robado previamente a Dokho.

- O.O!! A la torre!

Ale-chan se apresura a enredarse en la toalla y luego toma un par de platos, donde avienta a toda prisa las hojas de lechuga y las rebanadas de tomate.

- Órale galanes, éntrenle.

- ¬¬ Y tu de veras esperas que me coma eso?

- n.n Ah pero que rebanadas de tomate mas sabrosas!

- U.U

En eso se escuchó la voz de Ramsin.

- Shakaaa, Mucitooo, a comeer! Y tu chibi, reacciona.

- O.O

La joven budista sirvió un par de platos con crema y una bandeja de pan francés en rebanadas, luego les sirvió a cada uno un vaso de vino para que acompañaran su santa comida. Shaka sonrió y observó a Ramsin, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa, poniéndolo rojo como el trasero de Jaimico.

- A ver a ver, ábranla que lleva bala!

Dijo Yukako apareciendo con cuatro platos apoyados entre manos y brazos, y un quinto sobre la cabeza. Ikki bufó.

- Ya decía yo que me gustabas para cirquera.

- Y tú me gustas como para estrellarte otro par de huevos aparte de los que ya te preparé.

- ¬¬ Cínica.

- ¬¬ Tarado.

- O.o? Huevos?? Pero que esto no es desayuno!

-¡PUES TE LO TRAGAS!

Aioria comiéndose calladito sus huevos estrellados. En eso llega Nisa con una bolsa donde se ven paquetes con platos de hielo seco.

- A ver mis niñitos, aquí traigo unas órdenes de tacos, quien quiere?

- Y pa´pronto y sin decirles dos veces, Saga y Hyoga ya estaban bien contentos recibiendo sus taquitos de carne asada. Kanon observó feo a su hermanote, el cual le sacó la lengua y se llevó un taco a la boca.

En eso se oye un estruendo y Gloria cae con una montaña de platos como sombrero.

- Ya decía yo que esta sonsa iba a abrir una nueva moda en sombreros.

- No seas gacha Yukako.

- Pues que quieres Nisa, la niña es lenta.

Gloria mira su mugrero y lo recoge a punta de recogedor, luego va a la mesa donde Alde y Seiya la miran con ojos de perrito. La chica se rasca la nuca sin saber ya ni que darles por que lo que preparó lo tiró todo al suelo. Finalmente se le prende el foco, va a la cocina, se oye la voz de Grayson y finalmente la chica sale feliz de la vida.

- A que nos íbamos a comer n.n

- ¡Hurra!

El burro y el buey se ponen de pié y se van felices de la vida con Gloria, la cual, con el dinero de Grayson se los llevó a comer unas tortas al pueblo. Finalmente apareció la líder con un par de vasos con menjurje verde, y se los plantó a sus protegidos en plena cara.

- Y esto que se supone que es?

- Cerebro de marciano licuado con babas de caracol.

- O.O!

- ¬¬ Si serás, tú trágatelo y no hagas preguntas.

- Pero…

Dos segundos más tarde, Máscara estaba amarrado a la silla, la cabeza girada hacia arriba, una manguera metida hasta la garganta y su muy amorosa guardiana zambulléndole el contenido del vaso mediante un embudo. Nada más de ver eso, Shura y Shiryu hacen acopio de sus mejores fuerzas y se meten sin queja su revoltura verde.

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy, muy lejos de ahí.

- Bien señoritas. Me alegra ver que se hayan enlistado en este increíble regimiento de ataque. Ustedes son el futuro, la ley, el próximo orden mundial, ustedes… ¡ME ESTÁN OYENDO??

Se abre la toma y vemos a un montón de fanáticas compartiendo revistas, jugando a las manitas calientes, escuchando música y persiguiéndose por todo el salón, además de la rebelde de siempre que se está pintarrajeando un brazo con la pluma en una esquina del salón.

- ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTA!

Todas sentaditas ordenadamente. El hombre de cabello en cola de caballo carraspea y se arregla su apretadísimo traje del tío Sam.

- El fan attack realizado hace dos días fue un fracaso total, sin embargo. Contamos con una sobreviviente. Damas, permítanme presentarles a Midori-chan!

Se oyen aplausos y la chica que fue atacada por pájaros, avispas y raíces gigantes entra a la tarima, donde le llueven flores, chiflidos, confetis, y de todo, hasta que unas flores muy bonitas con todo y jarrón se le estrellan en la cara.

- - Midori K.O.

- Errr… - Freeman carraspea – Bien… Midori ha descubierto que el grupo de ataque que se encuentra en el Santuario es…

-¡Santuario??

Una de las chicas se pone de pié.

- ¡Pero creí que íbamos a ir a por el anterior ganador del concurso!

- Siii! El Mr. Bishohen 2007!

- Señoritas, señoritas – ellas siguen alegando - ¡CÁLLENSE!!

Sonido de grillo.

- Esque acaso están locas?? El Mr. Bishohen 2007 está custodiado por la élite de las guardaespaldas, si ustedes van a buscarlo, ni toda la organización del mundo las salvará, acabarán muertas.

- Como acabaron las del fan attack al santuario!

- Esas chicas no estaban preparadas, se metieron como locas sin tener ningún plan – sonrisa macabra – Ustedes, tendrán la victoria, por que ahora sabemos quienes son las siete guardaespaldas que custodian el santuario.

Freeman apunta a una pantalla, señala con un control remoto y aparecen una tras otra fotografías conforme él habla.

- Guardaespaldas de alto nivel y código rojo de seguridad, ¡La hija de la mafia, Nisa! – todas hacen "Ohhh" - La guerrera absoluta, Hibari!, ¡La Shaman Ale-chan y su espíritu acompañante Aiko! ¡La piromaniaca Yukako! ¡La iluminada Ramsin! Y como líder… ¡La oscuridad, Grayson!!

Se va la luz.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Freeman se tapa los oídos. Momento de silencio y la luz se enciende. Una de las fanáticas se rasca la cabeza al Seiya Style.

- :P Ay perdón, creo que me recargué en el interruptor.

- ¬¬ Claro…

-¡Uh, uh, uh, profesor, profesor! – Una de las chicas levanta la mano incesantemente.

- UU Ostia, que no estamos en clase. Como te llamas y – truco de la cabeza gigante - QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES??

La fanática en modalidad chibi y jugando con sus pulgares, dobla las piernas y flota en el aire sostenida por dos alitas tamaño mini, una de ángel y otra de demonio.

- Karo Andrómeda, profesor, - sonrisa encantadora – Pa´servirle a usted y a Dios. Tengo una pregunta, usted dijo que eran siete, el espíritu acompañante cuenta?

- Eh? – mira la pantalla donde están las seis fotografías, una de ellas mostrando a la Shamán y su espíritu – Ah, eso… - se rasca la nuca – la séptima es código blanco y alerta mínima. – Presiona su control remoto y aparece una foto de la séptima en un traje de manzana – u.u La luz… Gloria.

Silencio profundo.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Freeman sonríe orgulloso mientras todas se revuelcan en el suelo de la risa, Karo Andrómeda da vueltas rápidamente en el aire, pero si nos fijamos bien, vemos que se le atoró un ala en el ventilador del techo.

- O.o – mira a la chica dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas aún ahogada de la risa – Ejem… Y ahora, creo que debemos empezar a organizarnos. Este año, tenemos entre nuestras filas un arma ultra secreta. ¡A LA TORRE! – se agacha de pronto y pasa un bólido rozándole la oreja.

CRASH!

La chica mitad angel y mitad demonio tirada contra la pared completamente K.O.

- .. – Freeman parpadea – Esto… les decía, el arma ultra secreta… - una chica del fondo empieza a brincar.

- Uh, uh, profesor, vamos a usar polvo pica pica?? Ese es el arma secreta?

- ¬¬ Que me dejen de llamar profesor, y no! No es polvo pica pica. – se arregla el saco – Y tu quien eres?? – la mira con ojo crítico de arriba abajo por que la chica va vestida como con un letrero sobre la cabeza que dice "Soy fresa"

La chica se echa detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello rubio.

- Diana profe, maestra de ninjitsu.

- Vale… pues bien, Diana… ¡NO! ¡No es polvo pica pica! Joder, usen su cerebro niñas! – Diana tamaño chibi – Se trata de una de las guardaespaldas, una orgullosa desertora que se ha unido a nuestra causa a cambio de un módico precio. Señoritas, tengo el orgullo de presentarles a la comandante de la Fuerza de Ataque de las Fanáticas, alias FAF, ¡Ella es, Erina!

Todas empiezan a aplaudir como locas mientras la chica se pone de pié y se sube a la tarima, de repente sale volando otro jarrón como el que golpeó a Midori y Erina gira velozmente en el aire y lo rompe de una patada.

- O.O … - todas congeladas hasta que de repente… - ¡EHHHHHH!!

Freeman sonríe mientras todas gritan a coro "E-ri-na!, E-ri-na!, E-ri-na!, E-ri-na!"

- Ahora si vamos a vencer…

* * *

TBC…

N/A: ¡Listo Nisa, ya quedó corregido, mil perdones!! Espero disfrutaran el capi!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	8. Manual de supervivencia 02

Cap. 08

Manual de Supervivencia para santos de Athena

Segunda parte

* * *

_Cuarto consejo: Aprenda a nadar_

* * *

Después del caótico almuerzo y de que Milo siguiera relamiéndose de las sabrosas rebanadas de tomate, los santos estaban bastante tranquilos sentados alrededor de la mesa al cuidado solo de Ramsin, puesto que las demás chicas habían desaparecido.

- Ahh... que ricos estaban los tacos. Verdad Señor Saga?

- ¬¬ Camus, tu muchacho me está hablando.

- o.o Pero señor Saga…

- Camus, tu muchacho me sigue hablando.

- No seas gacho Saga – dijo muy contento Kanon apoyado en sus manos – Son compañeros, RECUERDAS? Vas a pasar los siguientes tres meses con él, mejor te acostumbras a platicar.

- ¬¬ Aja…

- nn Verdad que estaban sabrosos los tacos?

- ¬¬ …. Camus?

- UU Hyoga, deja de fastidiar a Saga.

- Pero maestro Camus, yo solo…

- Ya cállate Hyoga, - suspiró el santo de la urna sobándose las sienes – Que no solo lo fastidias a él, sino de paso a mi también.

- o.o Pe-pe…pero…

- Por la diosa Athena Hyoga! – Aioria le da un puñetazo a la pobre mesa que ni culpa tenía - ¡Esque tu madre jamás te enseñó a quedarte calladito??

Silencio profundo. Todos se alejan un par de pasos de Hyoga, el cual empieza a empequeñecerse mientras sus ojos empiezan a agrandarse y a llenarse de cantidades industriales de agua.

- ¬¬ - todos miran feo a Aioria.

- .. Que? Que hice?

Mientras tanto, fuera del comedor.

- Me parece bien, podemos comenzar con el ensayo de la pasarela la semana que viene. – Dijo Nisa apuntando algunas cosas en una libreta – Ellos necesitan confiar en nosotras si queremos que todo salga como debe.

- Y la canción? Cuando vamos a…

- Gloria, luego te respondo eso. El año pasado tu escogiste la canción y… - Grayson enarca una ceja – Que diablos es eso?

Todas se giran a ver la puerta, a la cual le escurren chorritos de agua por todos lados.

- nn ¡Yo me asomo! – Gloria corre a abrir la puerta.

- Espera idiota, no vaya a ser que… - Yuya no alcanza a Gloria, la cual abre la puerta.

¡FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHH!!

Una cantidad de agua tipo cataratas del Niágara se les echan encima a las guardaespaldas y se las lleva de corbata, dejándolas mojadas de pies a cabeza con el pelo caído sobre las caras y la ropa echa un reverendo desastre.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala vemos a Hyoga en el suelo llorando a todo lo que da, y a los demás santos todos esmirriados como cuando uno mete un gato al agua y lo saca todavía escurriendo mientras le metían la patiza de su vida a Aioria, el cual mas parecía pelota de football que santo de Athena, ah, y mientras tanto, Seiya se había puesto un traje de buzo y pataleaba en un diminuto charquito.

- n.n Glu glu glu glu glu!

Las guardaespaldas con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

_Quinto consejo: Conviva con sus semejantes_

* * *

Yukako estaba que echaba vapor por las orejas, medio utilizado para secar a Shun y a Aioros cada uno parado a cada lado de su cabeza, mientras que a Aioria lo restregaba frenéticamente con una toalla con el fin de secarlo, en tanto Ikki compartía vapor con su hermanito.

Ramsin le explicaba a la líder como había estado todo el problema mientras secaba con una secadora el cabello suavecito de Shaka, para después hacerle algunas trencitas amarradas con maripositas de colores, y claro, como Shaka andaba mas perdido en su cabeza que en el mundo real pues ni cuenta se dio de cuando pasó de guerrero a princesita.

Gloria se reía mientras Seiya se sacaba el traje de buzo, por que le estaba contando sus emocionantes aventuras nadando por todo el salón, esquivando sillas flotantes y a santos que flotaban en todas direcciones poniéndose azules debido a la falta de oxígeno. Y describiendo una enorme roca salida de quien sabe donde con un impresionante parecido con Aldebarán, que estaba como sentada en una silla y con expresión de duda a por que todos se elevaban menos él.

Ale-chan estaba fascinada admirando a Miluchis mientras Camus negaba con la cabeza envuelto en una toalla como tamal oaxaqueño, y ni cuenta se dio de que la toalla ronroneaba feliz con una sonrisita dibujada sobre su espalda y un par de simpáticos ojitos cerrados a la altura de sus hombros, y bueno, el escorpioncito para nada tenía ganas de secarse, en lugar de ello se peinó el cabello húmedo hacia atrás y se abrió la camisa, dejando su pecho mojado al aire y la visión de la tela pegada a todas las partes de su cuerpo.

N/A: Santa madre, que visión! ¬

Nisa estaba parada detrás de Saga secándolo con una toalla, mientras Hyoga yacía en el suelo inconsciente, muy probablemente debido a la alta deshidratación que sufrió su cuerpo tras semejante evacuación de galones y galones, e inclusive tinacos enteros de agua.

Hibari mientras tanto traía todo el pelo echado hacia atrás peinado bastante desordenado, usaba una bata blanca en la que traía tijeras, peines, incaíbles, peinetas, ligas y demases, todo esto para arreglar a la reina travesti, es decir, a Afrodita, quien estaba sentado en una silla de estilista quejándose sin parar de cómo el agua en exceso era mala para el cutis y como su peinado se había arruinado, también sobre que le había corrido el maquillaje, y bla bla bla bla… Kanon mientras tanto, tras rato de estar restregándose las orejas y sentado junto a Dokho, quien andaba en lo mismo, se puso de pié y se acercó a Hibari, le soltó la pinza del pelo y la peinó con los dedos, dejándola un poquito mas decente, a lo que ella le miró y le sonrió… llevándose de encuentro con las tijeras un mechón de cabello prácticamente desde su nacimiento, a pesar de haber estado recortándole solo las puntas a Afrodita.

- O.O!! Ay Afro, tu cabello!!

- Ah? – Afrodita ve el largo mechón colgando de los dedos de Hibari – MI CABELLO, MI PRECIOSO CABELLO, TU PARA QUE LA DISTRÁES!

- No era mi intención Afro…

-¡Ah no!

Y el afeminado del grupo se puso de pié, se arrancó la bata de salón y se le echó encima a Kanon manos al cuello, tirándolo al piso.

-¡MI PRECIOSO CABELLO!!

-¡Eh, eh, calmado Dita!

Dokho se acercó y trató de calmar al travesti, pero este seguía vociferando por su cabello.

-¡Afro con un demonio, suelta a Kanon!

- Kanon??

Saga volteó al escuchar el nombre de su hermanito, y como la sangre es fuerte, pues el gemelito estrella ni cuenta se dio de cuando llegó hasta la bronca y también intentó safar a Afrodita de su hermanito.

- Aaau, me lastimas Saga!

Y no solo la sangre es fuerte, sino también el corazón, aunque no se admita, y Máscara, quien estaba sentadito con Shiryu y Shura cada uno pasándose una toalla, pues volteó a ver que pasaba con SU Afrodita, y lo que alcanzó a ver entre un embarcadero de gente fue a Saga jaloneando a Dita, pero no vio para nada a Kanon, ni a Dokho que estaba ahí paradote como menso.

- Oyeme tu, que le haces a Mi Dita!

- A su queee??

Reviró Shura observando como el canceriano se iba a paso veloz y se le colgaba del cuello a Saga, tirándolo de espaldas al suelo sobre un pobre Aioros que no sabía ni por que se había parado cerca de la bronca, pero para cuando supo estaba siendo pisoteado por los otros locos.

- Aioros!! – Shura se pone de pié y lanza la toalla al piso - ¡Joder, que me lo mallugan! Pues si Maski admite lo suyo yo admito lo mío! ¡AIOROS!!

Y allá va Shura a ayudarle al pobre Aioros que ya ni sabía por donde cubrirse hasta que le llegó la caballería, que vinieron a ser ni más ni menos que su amigo español y su muy amado hermanito, que quien sabe para que se acercó por que al reconocerlo Afrodita se le echó encima, culpándolo de todo.

Las guardaespaldas miraban todo con el ojo cuadrado, Grayson se giró a Shiryu.

- Bueno, al menos tu estás cuerdo.

- Perdón? – Grayson señala.

- Por que no has salido como loco con tu maestro ahí en medio.

- QUEEE?? – Shiryu se gira y alcanza a ver que, tras infructuosamente tratar de detener la pelea en sus inicios, Dokho se quedó ahí paradote y no alcanzó a correr, así que la bolita se llevó de encuentro al anciano que ya ni tan anciano estaba por que mas que pasita parecía mangote, mangote al que solo se le ven las patas, al menos por un corto tiempo por que es tragado por la multitud - ¡MAESTROOOO!!

Y allá va, Grayson se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

_Sexto consejo: Confíe en sus guardaespaldas, ellas están a cargo de su salud…_

-¡QUE ME DUELE!

-¡Y QUE ME VALE! – chilló Grayson empapando una torunda con alcohol y zampándosela en la narizota a Shura, el cual aulló de dolor - ¡Y te callas, que tengo oídos sensibles! Y ustedes dos, tu – señala a Shiryu con un vendaje en el torso, y como no, sin camisa, como siempre – deja de menearte que se te mueven las vendas, y tu – señala a Maski – Deja de estar ruborizado que te vas a desangrar.

Y esto era por que el cangrejito estaba tan rojo pero tan rojo que las heridas del rostro no dejaban de sangrarle a pesar de tener varias puntadas, entre las cuales de ves en cuando volaba uno que otro chisguetito de sangre.

-¡NIIÑOS! – Nisa tampoco estaba muy contenta - ¡Es como se comportan!

- Esque…

-¡No hables Saguita, que tampoco me tienes tan contenta!

- Pero…

-¡Esque es una vergüenza, primero vas a defender a tu hermano, luego quien sabe que te da que ahora andas contra él – truco de la cabeza gigante – Y LUEGO TE NORTEAS Y VAS Y TE MADREAS CON UN ESPEJO!!

Saga modalidad chibi y rojo tomate mientras Nisa sigue mostrando los colmillos y vendándole la mano.

Hibari entre tanto, estaba atendiendo a Dokho, el cual estaba todo moreteado y con un bistec en la cara, mientras la rubia le limpiaba la sangre del labio. Afrodita se había desmayado tras el inmenso shock de verse un cardenal en el ojo.

- Sin deberla ni temerla, nada mas a ti se te ocurre!

- Esque yo estaba parado y…

- Parado junto a una manada de animales, y sin precaución!

- U/././U Gomen…

- Kanon, ya te funcionó la anestesia?

- Aga ga, gagueee ah…

- Supongo que eso es un si – la rubia se sacude las manos y se acerca a Kanon tirado sobre una silla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, se asoma a su boca - ¡Tres dientes rotos, que bárbaro! Y una muela picada.

Hibari se pone guantes de látex mientras de la nada salen unos grilletes que amarran a Kanon a la silla.

- O.O!!

- nn Ahorita te arreglo.

De la nada saca un taladro tamaño gigante el cual enciende a toda potencia.

Insertar sonido de taladro. Toma aérea del santuario.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Minutos mas tarde… Kanon ya libre con los ojos en espiral y una gran cantidad de algodoncitos dentro de la boca, lo que lo hace lucir como un pariente bastante cercano a un hámster.

Grayson se sacude las manos tras terminar con Shura, verifica los vendajes de Shiryu y le conecta una transfusión de sangre a Máscara quien, por cierto, no ha dejado de sangrar.

- Como vas Yukako?

- Todo en orden.

Dice mientras Aioros tiene la cabeza hacia arriba sosteniendo un papel contra su nariz y Aioria está completamente K.O. siendo intervenido quirúrgicamente por que alguien tuvo la brillantísima idea de patearle las costillas, romperle dos y encajárselas en el pulmón. Grayson se asoma.

- No es bonito por dentro.

- Nanai. Se las soldo y listo, me haces favor? – Grayson toma el encendedor, ya que Yuya tiene ambas manos ocupadas y hace una pequeña flamita, la cual es atraída por el dedo de la piromaniaca, la cual la convierte en fuego de soldador y con ello acomoda el par de huesitos rotos, luego cierra la piel y se dedica a cauterizar las heridas.

- Vaya que lo sedaste bien, de cual anestesia usaste?

Yukako señala con su cabeza a un lado y Grayson ve el mazo gigante de Ale-chan.

* * *

_Séptimo consejo: Si trae puesto el medallón oficial del concurso Bishohen 2008… Hágame caso… no pelee._

* * *

En eso andaban cuando algo pilló en el bolsillo de Grayson, esta se puso tensa y las demás voltearon a verla.

- Sonó? – Gloria se pone blanca como hoja de papel.

- Se enterarían de la bronca? – Pregunta Nisa sin darse cuenta de que tiene la mano de Saga entre las suyas.

- Pero si no fue nuestra culpa! – Hibari a punto de llorar.

- Mejor vamos o nos jalan la oreja – Ramsin se pone de pie – Cuídense muchachos.

El grupo sale de la habitación, pero antes de salir Grayson saca de entre sus ropas un frasquito color ámbar y lo rompe contra el suelo, una nube de polvos brillantes se esparce por toda la habitación y los santos brillan un instante antes de que se disipe la nube.

- Es una poción invisibilisante, cualquier loca que llegue aquí no los verá. De acuerdo?

- Ya estuvo que tú no nos viste. – Se mofa Ikki, el cual apenitas se agacha por que de algún lado le avientan un cuchillo - ¬¬ Loca.

Grayson se va con las demás.

Todos se miran entre si y se encogen de hombros.

Las guardaespaldas mientras tanto llegan a la sala de Athena y entran a un cuartito privado el cual le mangaron a la diosa, donde hay una pantalla gigante, misma que se enciende y muestra a una figura brevemente ensombrecida al mas puro estilo Giovanni de Pokemon. Todas las guardaespaldas se ponen en la formación de pirámide que hicieran cuando recién llegaron y hacen una profunda reverencia.

- Grupo de los Siete Dragones Rojos.

- Hai! – Todas aún en reverencia.

- En posición de descanso.

Todas acatan la orden, Gloria se sienta feliz de la vida en el suelo.

- ¬¬U – todas.

Grayson rechina los dientes y ve a Gloria, la cual con semejante miradita que le echa su tierna jefecita mejor se pone de pié e imita a las demás.

- Tenemos informes sobre una reciente conspiración. Extremen precauciones. He infiltrado a un agente de las Bishohen Bodyguards a las filas de un tal Freeman Okashira, el cual parece planear un Mega Fan Attack a nivel mundial.

-¡QUE! – a todas se les salen los ojos.

- Es toda la información que poseo, ni fecha ni integrantes, posiblemente nuestro agente haya sido corrompido puesto que no hemos recibido mas informes. Entrenen mucho, Dragones Rojos.

- Hai!

- Cambio y fuera.

Todas hacen un rápido saludo estilo militar y la imagen desaparece.

- Ya oyeron niñas, la líder Alfa dice…

- n.n Gray-chan, por que nos llamamos los Siete Dragones Rojos?

- ¬¬ Tengo que responderte eso? – Ale-chan se cruza de brazos y Aiko flota en el aire moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Por que tu querías que nos llamáramos las Siete Chicas del Coro, Gloria-chan.

- n.n ¡Esque es un nombre taaaan kawaii!

Ale-chan le da con la mano en la cabeza.

- Kawaii tienes el cerebro, Gloria-chan. – Yukako se ríe.

- Pero para tener kawaii el cerebro primero necesita tener uno.

- Ooigan!! – Pausa – Grayson, que es kawaii?

Insertar caída general.

- Creo que mejor volvemos al salón.

- Nisa tiene razón, con suerte y aquellos seguirán en una pieza.

Todas entran de nuevo al salón y ven pasar una maraña de santos madreándose los unos a los otros, se ve la cabeza de Shaka, los pies de Mu, por ahí se ve a Hyoga, Ikki, Shun chillando a moco tendido por ahí cerca, Seiya está siendo pisoteado y Milo anda pateándole el trasero por alguna extraña razón a Camus.

Grayson con una venita en la sien.

- Ya-me-HARTÉ!

La líder se mete la mano al bolsillo y saca una cajita de terciopelo negro, la cual abre y adentro hay siete anillos dorados, cada uno con la inscripción "BB" (Osea, Bishohen Bodyguard) y el nombre de cada chica.

Todas toman el propio y se lo ponen, hacen un par de posturas tipo Power Rangers y presionan la BB, que por cierto es un botoncito…

Todos los medallones empiezan a hacer Bip Biip Biip….y………..

¡BBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!

Todos achicharrados.

- Bien, al menos detuvo la pelea. Señoritas?

Las guardaespaldas se acercan para agarrar a sus chicharrones, pero Camus es el primero en brincar, ofendidísimo y con las posaderas hinchadas.

-¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE FUE ESO!!

Gloria saca de la nada un pizarrón lleno de ecuaciones y se echa encima toga y birrete.

- Eso, se le conoce como descarga eléctrica, la cual es transmitida por el conducto súper natural que es el ser humano, y la señal es mandada desde sus adorables medallones, los cuales están conectados a nuestros anillos, para control en caso de emergencia.

Todos en profundo silencio. Hibari se gira a ver a Grayson.

- Tía, que le has estado dando las pastillas para que se desarrolle cerebralmente?

- ¬¬ Se le perdieron, creo que se echó las de coca que le confisqué a Maski ayer.

- U.U Joder…

Máscara se sale del revoloteadero de santos y encara a la líder.

-¡A MI NADIE ME VA A ESTAR ELECTROCUTANDO!! ME LO QUITO PERO YA MISMO!!

El santo de la casa de cáncer agarra el mentado collarcito y se lo jala (el collarcito mal pensados!) pero este no sale ni a mentadas de jefa.

- Pero que demonios??

Todos lo intentan, pero ninguno de los medallones salen. Yukako se ríe mientras enciende y apaga su encendedor.

- Tienen un hechizo de permanencia.

- Un quee??

Shaka se gira a ver a Ramsin como en busca de una explicación.

- Hechizo, una vez que ustedes se lo colocan voluntariamente, solo nosotras podemos quitárselos… y como no vamos a hacerlo sino hasta que se acabe el concurso…

-¡Pero si eso no venía en el contrato!!

Mu se pone de pié bastante molesto al parecer.

- Y aparte, de donde se supone que sacaron ustedes magia para hacer hechizos??

- Bueno, hasta ahora los echaba una bruja de la organización, y digo bruja con magia, no por que fuera una bruja, como la Athena que tienen ustedes.

- Así es – Yukako sigue terca con el encendedor – Pero el año pasado estuvimos realmente en contacto con el mundo mágico, y ahí aprendimos nosotras el hechizo de permanencia con un tal…

Se calla de repente y se gira a ver a Grayson, todos hacen lo mismo y ven a la líder cerrar el puño compulsivamente hasta sacarse hilillos de sangre.

- Esto… Grayson…?

- Ramsin?

- H-hai?

- Vigila a mis protegidos, por favor.

La líder da media vuelta y se va del salón. Todas miran feo a Yuya.

- ¬¬ Bravo.

Y esta vez es Gloria la que se sapea a la piromaniaca oficial.

* * *

_Octavo consejo: Si su guardaespaldas le dice que un Hámster es mas inteligente que usted… no se ofenda, es la verdad._

* * *

Mas tarde… vemos a la bolita rodar de nuevo unos contra otros.

- U.U – Guardaespaldas con una gotita en la sien, Grayson saca el estuche del bolsillo y…

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!

Diez minutos después…

-¡A quien le llamas tarado, tarado!

- Eh, eh, ya no se peleen!

- Tu no te metas!

- Como de que no me meta, quien eres tu para callarme!!

Treinta segundos y todos rodando de nuevo.

Las guardaespaldas giran los ojos y extienden la mano a la líder, la cual saca el estuche que acababa de guardar…

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!

Todos chamuscados y echados en distintas partes del piso. Nisa lanza su anillo al aire y se acerca a Grayson.

- Aquí tiene Rojo 1.

Apenas va a echarlo al escuche cuando…

-¡Por tu culpa Saga!!

Y Kanon se le echa encima a Saga, que rueda y golpea a Dokho tumbándolo al suelo, lo que ofende a Shiryu que se les echa encima, lo que anima a Seiya y se une a la bola, pero sale volando y le pega a Aioria, lo que le hace gemir de dolor y Aioros va a reclamar, pero Shura no lo deja solo y se va con él, a lo que Maski se burla y el español mejor se regresa para surtirse al cangrejito, pero Afrodita no va a dejar que se surtan a su amorcito, pero Milo se resbala mientras caminaba hacia atrás pidiéndole perdón a Camus y se tropieza con Afrodita, que al caer al suelo le mete accidentalmente zancadilla a Camus, que se va de hocico al suelo, y Hyoga sale al rescate de su maestro, mientras Ikki trata de resguardar a Shun en un lugar seguro, pero accidentalmente pisa a Shaka que estaba meditando con la cabeza caída y un globo en la nariz, por lo que Mu trata de quitarlo pero Shaka despierta asustado y pega un par de manotazos golpeando accidentalmente a Mu en plena nariz, Kiki se ofende y va a patearle la espinilla a Shaka.

N/A: . Joder…

Nisa suspira y se coloca de nuevo su anillo, las demás que andaban entregándolo también se lo vuelven a poner, hacen sus poses de Power Rangers todas juntas y…

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

En la cena…

- Tu patata es más grande que la de Shun!

- No es cierto!

- Claro que si ganso, ¡Le robaste su patata a Shun!

- Ya te dije que no es cierto!

- Ah, me estás llamando mentiroso!

- Pues no sería la primera vez que…

-¡AHORA VERÁS!

Salta cual salto del tigre a través de la mesa y se le va encima a Hyoga, el cual le rompe la silla de una patada accidental a Kanon y… y para que les cuento?

Las guardaespaldas los ven rodar a todos en el suelo, suspiran y ya ni pose hacen, nada mas apachurran los botoncitos de sus anillos que ya ni pa´que se quitan si los han estado usando todo el día.

Todos se miran los unos a los otros con el pelo aún echando descargas eléctricas y las caras negras, con sus ojitos sobresaliendo entre lo renegrido.

- Y que? – Dokho se sacude la ropa, pero pareciera que la ensucia mas – Donde anda Shion ahorita? – Hibari se sacude el anillo.

- El manager se encuentra en el salón de convenciones donde va a ser el Bishohen 2008, supervisando que la iluminación y escenarios de pasarela sean los adecuados según cada uno de ustedes.

- Ummm… y donde está…

De repente se acuerda y mira a los demás santos, que están tan chamuscados como él.

- Un momento!! ¡Y donde está Athena!

Gloria saca una caja de cereal.

- n.n Debe andar por aquí… - se pone a buscar en el reverso – Hey miren! Encontré a Wally!

- Athena está bajo protección especial. – Responde Grayson también revisando su anillo, que de tanto uso no se le vaya a gastar. Dokho traga saliva.

- Protección especial?

* * *

Corte A´ la habitación de Athena la cual está amarrada y amordazada y el personal vestido de negro de pies a cabeza de Grayson la tiene custodiada y alimentada las veinticuatro horas del día.

* * *

Y en tanto, entre las filas de Freeman…

Erina daba vueltas entre sus aprendices, las cuales estaban jugueteando y corriendo por el campo de entrenamiento.

- A formarse, ahora mismo!!

Todas obedecieron por que semejante demostración de Erina con el jarrón le había valido su respeto. La joven inmortal sonrió mientras sacaba un largo bastón el cual giraba a una velocidad impresionante.

(Musica de Mulán, Hombres de Acción)

- El concurso empieza

con nuestra ambición

Todas tratan de girar los palos y se golpean accidentalmente entre ellas, Erina se palmea la frente.

- ¬¬ Niñas me mandaron

para el… boicot

Uno de los palos sale volando y por poco le pega a Erina, la cual salta en el aire, aterriza y le patea el trasero a una que trae un gafete que dice "Ice" la pobre chica se va al suelo, pero la jefecita la levanta del cuello de la ropa.

- Son las peores que he visto aquí

entenderán o se largarán…

La lanza al suelo y encara a las demás.

- Mis mujeres

de acción…

serán hoy.

Detrás de Erina se despliegan posters gigantes de los bishies custodiados en el santuario y todas empiezan a babear. Erina aprieta los puños mientras camina detrás de ella, dándole un manazo a cada una.

- Mantener la mente

ante la belleza

Se detiene al ver que una de ellas, la cual porta una espada con el nombre Layla grabado, esta chica está parada en un pié, las manos entrelazadas y babea a todo lo que da mientras tiene los ojos de corazón. Erina la tumba con una breve zancadilla.

- ¬¬ Siempre en equilibrio

sin lujuria estar.

Al día siguiente las tiene corriendo una pista de obstáculos, pero a medio camino ya están todas bofeadas, Diana, la chica fresa maestra del Ninjitsu llora a todo pulmón por que se le rompió una uña.

- Son patéticas – mira a Diana

lloronas… – le patea las costillas a una inconsciente

nunca saben que ocurrió

Salta sobre una pared que tenían que escalar y el sol le pega desde atrás.

- Mis mujeres

de acción

serán hoy.

En el suelo, Karo Andrómeda se pelea con los vendajes en sus alas.

- No puedo casi respirar!

Diana con la cara que parece la novia de Chuki.

- Solo pido maquillarme!

Midori se soba los juanetes.

- n.n En deportes siempre fui una decepción

Una chica, Forfirith se gira a ver a la que está a su lado, una jovencita de largo cabello rizado a media espalda.

- De miedo nos va a matar!

- Que no vaya a descubrirme…

Erina patea a Layla, la cual cae en un tanque con tiburones.

- T.T Ojalá supiera yo de natación!!

Corte al entrenamiento arduo de todas, que poquito a poquito empieza a dar frutos.

Todas al unísono.

- Bishohen…

seremos cual un veloz torrente

Bishohen

y con la fuerza de un gran ciclón

Bishohen

violentas como un fuego ardiente

cumpliendo muy valerosas

la misión!

Las vemos a todas vestidas de militares alrededor de Erina, la cual despliega un mapa de las doce casas, las casas de Tauro, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Acuario y Piscis están rodeadas de un círculo rojo.

- Pronto el santuario

vamos a atacar

y las guardaespaldas

ese día… caerán

La jefa de FAF saca siete muñequitas y las coloca en las casas correspondientes, pero luego les da un manotazo y las manda a volar.

- Ellas no sirven

en la guerra cruel

caerán todas a nuestros pies

Observa orgullosa a su grupo.

- Mis mujeres…

de acción…

serán hoy.

Ahora vemos a Karo Andrómeda frente a un maniquí de Ramsin, todo su cuerpo brilla y el maniquí explota.

- Bishohen…

Seremos cual un veloz torrente

Ice sonríe mientras da una veloz patada en el aire y parte en dos el maniquí de Ale-chan, para luego girar rápidamente un collar de cuentas y amarrar con él el maniquí de Aiko.

- Bishohen

Y con la fuerza de un gran ciclón

Diana sonríe orgullosa mientras hace posiciones de Ninjitsu, sus manos comienzan a arder y lanza una potente ráfaga de fuego que incendia el maniquí de Yukako.

- Bishohen

Violentas como un fuego ardiente

Layla llega hasta Karo Andrómeda, la cual estaba colocando ahora un maniquí de Hibari y su espada, la recién llegada saca su espada, rodeada de rayos de electricidad y se lanza al ataque, partiendo en dos el maniquí. Ambas se miran maliciosas.

- Cumpliendo muy valerosas

La misión!

Forfirith acumula su energía y de la nada saca dos pistolas las cuales le vacía enteras al maniquí de Nisa.

- Bishohen…

seremos cual un veloz torrente

Erina se pone de pié frente a un maniquí de Gloria y gruñe audiblemente, se truena los dedos y lanza una patada en el aire que manda a volar la cabeza del pobre maniquí. Cae al suelo con elegancia y sonríe apretando el puño.

- Bishohen

y con la fuerza de un gran ciclón

Las cinco FAF se reúnen junto con Erina a donde se encuentra la chica del largo cabello rizado frente a un maniquí de Grayson, antes de que lo ataque la líder le toma del hombro y la detiene, todas hacen la misma formación de pirámide de las guardaespaldas, se colocan en posición de batalla.

- Bishohen

violentas como un fuego ardiente

cumpliendo muy valerosas

la misión!

Con un grito de guerra se lanzan al mismo tiempo e impactan en el maniquí, que cae hecho cachitos al suelo.

TBC…

* * *

N/A: ¡Mil disculpas a Nisa-chan por la equivocación, solo que se me olvidó el documento, pero a la próxima actualizacion lo cambio, de acuerdo??

Saludos a todos aquellos que me hacen el grandísimo favor de seguir mi fic, y si alguien se quiere unir al fan attack, ¡Pues todavía es bienvenido!

_Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


End file.
